History
by Junebugsm
Summary: Stef and Lena's journey from the day they meet to the beginning of the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Stef and Lena's journey from the day they meet to the beginning of the show.**

(A lighthearted story with no major drama and honestly, no outline either so I'm making this up as I go along.)

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hi I'm Lena Adams, the assistant vice principal." Lena said extending a hand to the blond woman waiting for her.

"Hi, I'm Stef Foster." Stef said, completely taken by the woman in front of her, holding onto her hand a little longer than required.

"So... your son..." Lena enquired, just as drawn to Stef and she was to her.

"Brandon... Brandon." Stef stuttered.

"Brandon." Lena acknowledged. "He will be starting Kindergarten this fall."

"Yes, he's five." Stef said.

"Great, well I would be glad to give you a tour, tell you about our school, are we waiting for your husband to join?" Lena asked, hoping that Stef would say that she was single.

"Uh no, uh he's not... uh he couldn't make it." Stef said, unsure of how much to share exactly.

The two of them laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, well uh... follow me." Lena said and lead Stef on a tour of the school.

An hour later Lena couldn't remember one single thing that she had told Stef on that tour but she could remember exactly what Stef had worn, how she smelled and the way her voice sounded. It took all of Lena's focus to remember that she was at work and speaking to a prospective parent - a straight, married, prospective parent.

'This is crazy Lena.' Lena chastised herself. 'What are you doing? You're just lonely and miss being in a serious relationship, that's all.' She knew she couldn't get involved with a parent. If she was straight, the parent was gay, single or anything else it was just a bad idea.

* * *

Stef drove home in much the same way - a complete daze. She vaguely remembered the list of activities that the school offered, the after-school care program, the well-experienced teachers and administrators and the facilities but it was almost like she'd gone on that tour a few years ago rather than a few minutes. That woman - Lena Adams - was what Stef could remember.

Suddenly Stef shuddered at the though. What was she doing? She knew she couldn't think like this. It had caused nothing but trouble in the past and instantly her father's voice filled her head. She couldn't be thinking about another woman, not this way at least - wondering just how smooth her skin would actually feel and how soft her hair was.

Luckily for her, Stef didn't have to think about it too much for the moment she got home her five year old son came charging out the door.

"Daddy came." Brandon said excitedly.

"He did?" Stef asked. Though she wore a smile for her son's sake she was less than happy about it. She hated it when Mike showed up unannounced because it usually meant that he was drunk and Stef wanted to keep Brandon away from him when that happened.

Stef glanced up at the baby-sitter who had followed Brandon out the door and relaxed slightly when she received a soft smile from the young girl. Obviously things hadn't gone too bad.

"Mike thought it was the weekend." Hannah explained. "He wanted to take Brandon to the baseball game. I managed to remind him that the game wasn't on for another two days."

Stef gave Hanna a grateful smile. She was lucky to have the fourteen year old for a neighbor. She was a responsible girl who didn't seem too troubled by the challenges that Stef and her family were facing.

"Brandon, why don't you go get your picture to show your mom." Hannah suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Brandon said excitedly as he ran inside to get his work of art.

"It wasn't so bad." Hannah said. "I showed him the schedule and when he saw that there was no game he lost interest in taking Brandon."

"Thanks Hannah." Stef said gratefully. She was just relieved that Hannah's brother, Evan, didn't have to come and help out this time.

"No problem Stef." Hannah replied with a smile just as Brandon came darting to the front door again.

"Look mom." Brandon said excitedly as he held up a piece of paper with a plane and some clouds drawn on it.

"That's great baby." Stef praised, studying the picture. "Definitely refrigerator material."

Brandon beamed, proud of his work.

"I should get going, I have a movie to get to." Hannah said and Stef smiled as she paid the girl, giving her an extra five for all the trouble Mike caused.

* * *

The next few weeks were busy for Lena. The last few weeks of summer were always hectic with parents constantly visiting the school, asking questions, reconfirming everything. But through it all the blond woman never completely left her mind. She knew it was foolish and futile but she eventually figured that just fantasizing didn't do anyone any harm.

Stef on the other hand had found it rather easy to put Lena out of her mind. Apart from the years of practice of avoiding thinking about women in that way, she was too busy between her job, her son and getting him all set for school, her husband and his drinking and her father who was doing everything in his power to convince her to move back in with Mike. So she didn't have much time to really think about Lena and eventually the woman was almost entirely forgotten.

* * *

The gym was packed and noisy with parents, students, teachers and administrators shuffling about waiting for the orientation assembly to begin. Lena stood with the Principal, Mr. Gomez, and the Vice Principal Mrs. Grant on the small makeshift stage waiting for the assembly to start but every so often she found herself glancing around for the blond that even now, after almost a month, was a permanent resident in her mind.

Stef held onto Brandon's hand tight as she maneuvered them through the crowed trying to find three seats in a row. Mike had promised to be there but as usual Stef wasn't holding her breath - Mike had broken so many promises lately.

"Is this my class?" Brandon asked innocently, looking around at everyone.

"No honey." Stef said as she took a seat somewhere in the middle between some high school kids and their parents. "This is an orientation. It's an assembly where all the new kids and their parents have a meeting. They are going to tell us about the school and then we'll be taken to your class."

"Oh." Brandon said, looking a little relieved. The crowd was a little overwhelming.

The two looked around as they waited for things to begin until they finally heard the mike come to life.

* * *

"Good morning and on behalf of all the staff I would like to welcome you to Anchor Beach Community Charter School. I am Principal Andy Gomez." A rather stout, jolly old man said.

"Is that santa?" Brandon asked excitedly, his eyes going wide at the sight of the white haired, bearded man.

"No honey. That's the principal" Stef smiled as she noticed some of the people around smiling too.

As Mr. Gomez continued with his speech, telling them about the school and what it expects of itself, it's staff and students and it's parents Stef began to tune out the lecture, wondering what had kept Mike this time. She wasn't sure how long she'd been mentally yelling at her husband but suddenly she felt Brandon fidget beside her as he tried to stand on his chair to get a better view of the pictures that were now being shown.

"Sit down Brandon." Stef scolded softly as she tugged on his arm.

"But I can't see." Brandon complained.

Stef quickly moved him over to her lap so the little boy could get a better view as the two of them focused once again on what was being said.

* * *

Lena didn't miss the little boy towards the back of the middle section stand up and for a moment she smiled, loving the curiosity of small children but her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the woman sitting next to him, obviously scolding him. Her mind turned to mush instantly and for the first time she felt relieved that she was only the assistant vice-principal, which meant that she wasn't required to speak at all. She wasn't sure she'd remember what to say, or how to say anything for that matter.

She kept watch on the blond through the assembly and observed how the two of them were together. She was pretty impressed with the way that Brandon paid attention through almost the entire assembly and only really fidgeted when Mrs. Grant came up to speak. She was a grouchy woman, just a little older than Lena was herself and the only reason that Lena ever regretted her job. The kids at school avoided her and so did most of the teachers. They were all just lucky that the principal was such a good man.

Once again Lena glanced as Stef and this time she caught the woman looking back at her. The two smiled politely but Lena wasn't sure if it was just wishful thinking when Stef's eyes remained on her just a little longer than they normally should have.

* * *

"This is your classroom." Stef said as she held Brandon's hand and led him into a room filled with other five year olds and their parents.

"Wow!" Brandon's eyes lit up at all the toys and games and puzzles and other things that were littered across the room. "Look at all this stuff."

"We have an art table and a construction table and a story corner and over there is a dress up corner and the music center and the free play station and the magic carpet is where we all come together and share our stories and thoughts." A woman came up to Brandon and said as she pointed to each section in the room.

"Hi, I'm Becky Miller, Kindergarten teacher." The woman said with a smiled, offering her hand to Stef.

"Stef Foster." Stef said as she shook the teacher's hand. "And this is Brandon."

"Welcome Brandon." Becky said kindly. "Would you like to look around?"

"I can come and play here everyday?" Brandon asked, still taking everything in.

"I certainly hope so." Becky said. "What do you like?"

Brandon shrugged. "I like to draw." He said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Well we have some paper over there and there are crayons and some things you can stick to add to your picture if you'd like to try it." Ms. Miller said and watched with fascination as Brandon pulled his hand from his mother's grip and disappeared to the table he was told about.

"Don't worry the doors are closed, no kid can get out." Becky said to Stef when she noticed the worrying look on the mother's face.

"This is really impressive." Stef said, looking around herself. The class was set up quite well and while she did think it looked a little crowded, she expected it was because there were so many extra people around with the parents all being there.

"It is." Becky said. "But it's just for this week. We display everything for the first week so the parents and kids get and idea of what to expect and it gives us teachers a chance to observe the kids and their interests as well. But from next week there will only be four corners and they rotate every month. The story corner, art corner and magic carpet are the only ones that are out through the year."

"That makes sense." Stef said. "How long have you been teaching?"

"This is my fifth year." Becky began and went on to give Stef a brief account of her experience, knowing it was something every parent wanted to know when they were sending their child to school for the first time.

But Stef was only half paying attention to the young woman for she was distracted when the door opened and in walked Lena, her eyes sparkling and the smile never leaving her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you liking Anchor Beach?" Lena asked as she made her way to Stef after a few minutes of talking to some other parents.

"It's impressive." Stef smiled. "Brandon absolutely loves it."

"I'd love to meet him." Lena said, hoping to get a few extra minutes with the woman than she did with the other parents she had spoken to.

"Hey B." Stef called. "Come say hi to Ms. Adams."

Lena smiled at the thought that Stef remembered her name as she watched the little boy jump up from his seat and come over to his mother with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What you got there bud?" Stef asked, lowering herself down in front of him.

"It's us." Brandon said, showing her the picture. "You and me and daddy." He pointed to each figure he had drawn.

The smile, that was only moments ago spread on Lena's face, disappeared as she peaked at the picture as well.

"It's great baby." Stef praised before standing up again. "Say hello to Ms. Adams.

"Hi Ms. Adams." Brandon repeated obediently.

"Hi Brandon, it's very nice to meet you." Lena smiled at the young boy. "Do you like your new class?"

"Uh-huh." Brandon nodded his head vigorously.

"Do you think you'd like to come back?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Brandon smiled.

"You know B, tomorrow I won't be here with you." Stef said, hoping that while Brandon was so excited she'd drill that into him.

"Where will you go?" Brandon asked.

"To work." Stef said. "All these parents will, and all the kids will be with the teacher tomorrow."

Brandon looked a little unsure of the thought.

"Don't worry, we know how to handle them." Lena said kindly. "Our kindergarten teachers are pros at getting the kids distracted."

"I'm sure." Stef said. "Besides, I don't think he'd really be that bothered. He's not a very dependent child."

Stef avoided saying that it was because he'd spent a lot of time with other people - grandparents, baby-sitters, friends - simply because when your parents didn't live together but both worked, you tended to get shuffled a bit.

* * *

Just as Stef had expected Brandon let go of Stef's hand the moment they reached the school on Tuesday morning and began running down the hall to his class. The hallways were filled with parents and kids - some kids crying, some smiling and almost the same could be said for the parents.

Part of Lena's job was to stand at the entrance to the elementary wing of the school to greet the kids as they came in and make sure they went to the right place. Lena, standing by the door saw Stef and came over.

"It's a good thing." She assured the woman. "It's better when they are happy to come, they settle much better."

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Stef admitted. "For me." She added to clarify.

"Most parents feel that way." Lena assured her. "But he'll be out in just a few hours and trust me, you'll learn to love the extra freedom."

Stef smiled and watched as Brandon turned to wave right before disappearing into the class he had been in the day before - his class.

* * *

For the next two weeks the women would meet whenever Stef came to drop and pick Brandon up from school. It became a habit for the two to talk for a few minutes about nothing in particular. Neither of them ever shared any personal information but instead spoke about Brandon or the school or just general topics like the news. Each morning Brandon would come in, stop and say hello to Lena before leaving his mother behind to go and feed BigEars the class bunny.

Every alternate Friday Mike would come to pick Brandon up and Lena had begun to realize that the two parents were either divorced or at least separated. Both the times Mike came to get Brandon, Brandon would tell her about the weekend he would spend with his dad and all the exciting things he had promised they would do.

One Friday when she knew that Mike would be coming to get Brandon Lena was surprised to find Brandon the last one still at the playground waiting to be picked up. It wasn't like either of his parents to be late but obviously today it had happened.

"Hey Brandon, would you like a snack?" Lena asked, offering the boy a few biscuits from a tin she kept in her office on standby.

"Thanks." Brandon said, taking one covered in sugar.

The pair sat on a bench as Brandon ate his cookie and Lena took the opportunity to get to know him a little bit better.

"So, have you made any friends in school?" Lena asked Brandon.

"Yup." Brandon said, his mouth full of the cookie. "Nate and Andrew. I go over to their house to play sometimes."

"What do you like to play?" Lena asked.

"Anything." Brandon said. "Mostly we play outside though." Andrew's older brother plays basket ball and he teaches us how to play too."

"Wow." Lena smiled. "Are you going to be a basket ball player when you grow up?"

"No." Brandon said. "I'm gonna be a..." But he stopped mid sentence and bolted from the bench towards a police officer that was heading towards them.

It took a moment for Lena to register that it was Stef - she was dressed, head to toe, in uniform and though she looked absolutely nothing like the woman Lena had come to recognize, she was stunning regardless.

"I'm sorry." Stef said, lifting Brandon and continuing towards Lena. "Mike was supposed to get him but he was... held up." She said uncertainly. It was clear she was agitated about something.

"Dad's not coming?" Brandon asked, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Not today bud." Stef said before turning back to Lena. "I'm so sorry." She said again.

"It's no problem." Lena offered kindly. "Brandon and I were just getting to know each other a little better."

Stef smiled gratefully before setting Brandon down on the ground again. "Get your backpack B." She instructed. "I gotta get you to grandpa's and then get back to work."

Brandon rushed back to the bench where he'd been sitting with Lena to get his backpack and Stef turned to Lena one more time.

"It won't happen again." Stef assured.

"It's really not a problem." Lena said, forcing herself not to look Stef up and down. It wasn't that she didn't know that Stef was a cop - it was clearly stated in Brandon's file - but she hadn't actually thought about it much and she certainly hadn't imagined Stef dressed in the uniform.

"Say thank you to Ms. Adams." Stef instructed as Brandon headed back towards them.

"Thank you Ms. Adams." Brandon said.

"My pleasure." Lena smiled at the two of them as they hurried back the way Stef had just come.

* * *

Things continued in much the same way and while neither woman went past the general topics of conversation they both found themselves looking forward to the few minutes they had together. Never were any of their conversations longer than five minutes but those five minutes were just what they each needed to forget about any stress they had during the day.

The first real encounter the two had unfortunately began one day when Stef was called to the school because Brandon got into trouble.

* * *

"Thank you for joining us." Mrs. Grant said as Stef entered the office to find the vice-principal, assistant vice-principal, class teacher and Andrew, Nate and another child along with their mothers.

"What happened?" Stef asked, looking towards Becky.

"It seems the boys have been in some trouble." Becky explained. "They were making fun of Lucas and it got a little violent."

"We do not tolerate violence at Anchor Beach." Mrs. Grant stated firmly.

"It isn't a big deal." Lena said to all four parents. "It wasn't very serious but we like to stop these things right at the start before they become major issues."

"But what happened?" Andrew's mother asked.

"It seems that Andrew, Nate and Brandon were playing basket ball during recess but refused to allow Lucas to join in." Becky explained. "They began teasing him and making fun of him and we had to interfere when Nate threw the basket ball at Lucas, daring him to make a shot."

Stef glanced around and spotted Lucas - a little boy, small for his age with rather thick glasses and a slight wheezing sound as he breathed. She momentarily felt bad for the little boy, knowing that basketball wasn't ever going to be his top choice of activities.

After five minutes of listening to Mrs. Grant lecture them on bullying and teasing the kids were all required to apologize to Lucas. All three boys did as they were told and then Andrew, Nate and their parents left with Stef and Brandon and Lucas and his mother and Lena close behind. Outside the vice-principal's office Stef led Brandon to a chair.

"B, you know better than that." Stef said disappointedly. "Why would you hurt someone like that?"

"The other boys were doing it." Brandon shrugged. "Andrew said basket ball wasn't for wimps."

"And how do you think Lucas felt?" Stef asked, knowing her son knew better.

Once again Brandon shrugged, ashamed to admit his mistake.

"What do you think you could have done?" Stef asked, seeing that Brandon now felt a little guilty.

"I could have let him play." Brandon said. "Or I could have played with him instead. I don't really like basket ball and he has no friends."

Before Stef could reply Brandon began unzipping his back pack and pulled out a little packet of mini m&m's and walked over to Lucas.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Brandon said as he offered the packet to the boy.

But Lucas shook his head at the candy.

"It's okay." Brandon said. "Take it."

But still Lucas refused and so, as Stef, Lena and Lucas' mother watched, Brandon opened up the packet and then offered it back to the boy. "We can share." He smiled.

Soon Lucas and Brandon were picking out their favorite colors from the packet and sticking their tongues out at each other to see if the color had rubbed off.

This gave Stef and Lucas' mom Cathy a moment to talk.

"I'm so sorry." Stef said. "Brandon knows better."

"Looks like they made up." Cathy smiled, glad to see her son enjoying himself for a change. "Maybe we can get the boys together for a playdate."

"That would be nice." Stef said. "In fact I have some time now if you'd like to let them play on the playground for a bit."

"We've got a while." Cathy smiled as the two women ushered their boys out to the school playground for a while.

As Lena watched them walk out together she felt a momentary pang of jealousy. Up until now she had been okay with just talking with Stef but suddenly seeing her with another woman, even just a friend, she felt jealous. She shook her head and brushed the thought away as she headed back to her own office to finish up for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Stef and Cathy sat and talked as the two boys ran around chasing each other across the playground.

"Your son really is a sweetheart." Cathy said, thinking back to how he'd offered to befriend her own kid.

"He's not exactly a fan of sports either." Stef said. "He's a massive softie himself."

"Kids have been teasing Lucas for years now." Cathy said sadly. "He has never really had any friends."

"He doesn't seem to be doing badly." Stef observed watching as the boy chased Brandon through the jungle gym.

"He was a month premature and his lungs weren't formed sufficiently which resulted in childhood asthma and makes him tire easily. His sight is really bad and physically he's more on par with three year olds than kids his age." Cathy said. "He's smart though." She added, trying to defend her son. "He can already read and write well and he picks things up so fast." She looked so proud of him and the love in her eyes was so clear.

"Everyone has something they're good at." Stef said. "And you are doing a fantastic job. I can't tell you how many kids are abandoned because they have some difficulty or the other. It's not easy."

"No, it's not." Cathy laughed. "He's actually doing pretty well, but it's the constant worry that wears me out."

"All mothers worry." Stef laughed back.

The two continued to talk for another twenty minutes while the boys played and then Cathy called out to Lucas. She didn't want him to overwork himself and end up having an asthma attack but she was grateful for Stef and Brandon - this was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

* * *

"I gotta go potty." Brandon said as the moms collected their things.

"Okay, well let's go." Stef said in a hurry before Brandon had an accident.

They waved to Cathy and Lucas as Stef and Brandon headed back into the school towards the restrooms.

A few minutes later they were on their way back towards the exit when they ran into Lena carrying couple of large files.

"Ms. Adams." Brandon smiled.

"Hey, what are you two still doing here?" Lena asked surprised, she'd expected them to be long gone by now.

"I had to go potty." Brandon said innocently.

Lena smiled up at Stef before she was distracted by Brandon again.

"Do you live here?" Brandon asked curiously.

Lena laughed. "No." She answered. "But sometimes it feels like I do. I was just leaving actually."

"Are you going home?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, after I pick up something to eat." Lena said. "I'm starving." She added dramatically.

"Me too." Brandon pipped up. "What are ya gonna get?"

"I was just gonna stop and pick up a burger down the street and eat it on the way home." Lena said. "I've got way too much work to finish to cook tonight."

"Oh, I want a burger too mom." Brandon looked up at Stef. "Can we go too? Please mom." He asked, hopping up and down.

Stef looked nervously at Lena wondering what she thought of the idea and when Lena smiled she looked back towards her son.

"Sure bud." Stef said to Brandon. "But it's on us." She added looking back at Lena. "And we eat there. There's no way I'm letting Brandon eat in the car."

Lena smiled and nodded appreciatively as Brandon cheered and began walking outside.

"Please, let me." Stef said, reaching for the files in Lena's arms as the two women followed the young boy.

* * *

"So what is all this?" Stef asked gesturing towards the files on the seat next to Lena.

Brandon was sitting next to Stef happily munching on way too many fries and not enough burger as the two women talked.

"We give the high schoolers a month to figure out their classes." Lena explained. "We let them sit in on multiple classes for a while till they are sure of what they want. Now that they have decided I have to make the final registers and go over the lesson plans for the semester and submit the documentation of the student body to the state."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Stef said.

"Yes, but I love it." Lena said. "I miss being a teacher but this way I feel like I'm actually making a difference."

"You've been teaching long?" Stef asked.

"This is my second year as assistant VP." Lena said. "Before that I was a forth grade teacher for three years and before that I got my PhD in child psychology."

"Wow." Stef said. "You don't look old enough to have that much experience." She blushed the moment she said it but Lena smiled.

"Can I go play?" Brandon asked, oblivious to what was happening.

Stef glanced over at her son's tray and noticed that all the fries and most of the burger was finished. "For a while." She said. Brandon was only ever allowed off the table if the place had somewhere to play otherwise she hated it when he ran around restaurants disturbing everyone like some kids.

Brandon disappeared and the two women watched him.

"He's a good kid." Lena said.

"He is." Stef agreed. "He's pretty easy."

The two continued to talk as they ate and gradually the conversation moved to more personal things.

"So Brandon talks about his dad a lot." Lena said cautiously, curious about the man.

Stef sighed. "Mike's a good dad." She said. "He's a good man but he's having trouble. We're separated and he has a drinking problem. He's not the type to drink and drive or get abusive or anything but I still worry, especially when he has Brandon."

"He gets Brandon every other weekend." Lena stated, after observing the routine for over a month.

"He's supposed to." Stef said. "But I try to down play it because he cancels often and Brandon is just crushed when that happens."

"Brandon idolizes him." Lena said, thinking back to all the times that Brandon had told her excitedly about all the things his dad took him to do.

"Like I said he's a good dad when he's sober enough to show up." Stef said. "So far he's at least called when he's been drinking so that I can make arrangements for Brandon. He's never insisted on taking Brandon while drinking. He doesn't want to hurt him either."

From there the conversation moved onto other things like interests, challenges, goals, history and time just flew by but neither was in any rush to end it. They were both having a good time and though Stef caught Lena staring a couple of times she just brushed it off.

The moment was broken when Stef heard Brandon yell from across the play area.

"Mom, I can't get down." Brandon wailed from the top of the junior rock-climbing wall.

Stef instantly rushed over with Lena close behind. As she got there she saw a teenage attendant begin to climb to help Brandon down but Stef stopped him. Instead she began to guide Brandon down, telling him exactly what to do but giving him the chance to do it himself. She instructed him each step of the way by telling him which hand or foot to put where until finally he was at the bottom, all tears gone, looking proud of himself.

Lena watched the scene and despite all rational thinking and all the reasons she knew it was a bad idea - she fell in love.

* * *

The pair continued to meet daily when Stef dropped and picked Brandon up and while it seemed to have moved more towards a friendship, it was still completely platonic though Stef found herself thinking more and more about the woman and gradually found herself rethinking her entire life. She was more certain now than she was before that she was more attracted to girls than she was to boys but the realization only resulted in a conflict within Stef - for years she'd been drilled into believing that these feeling were wrong but the problem was that she was still having them and as wrong as she believed they were, they still felt right.

* * *

Whenever there was a reason to celebrate the cops at the station would head down to a little bakery across from the station for cupcakes. They couldn't have the entire lot hanging out at a bar getting drunk so cupcakes and coffee were the next best thing. Stef was in the middle of about twenty or so cops having a good time as one of her co-workers retired when Lena walked in.

Lena was sick and just didn't have the energy to cook so she decided to head down to the little bakery to pick up some soup and rolls to take home. As soon as she saw all the cops she wished she had decided to change into something more decent than the sweats and oversized sweatshirt. She looked out for Stef and sure enough she found her amid the chaos, laughing and joking and having a great time with everyone else.

Lena sat at a table waiting for her soup and just watched Stef. The woman was so sure of herself and Lena couldn't help but smile. There was something about Stef in uniform that gave her a confidence that she didn't have when she was in civilian clothes - she stood up straighter, spoke bolder and didn't hide herself, something she seemed to do the rest of the time.

Lena was pulled from her thoughts when Stef caught her eye. Lena felt momentarily nervous at being caught but the blond simply smiled and sauntered over with a cupcake in her hand.

"Hey." Stef said, sitting down across the table and passing the cupcake over.

"Hi." Lena said taking the cupcake. "You look like you're having fun."

"Retirement party." Stef explained.

"In a bakery?" Lena furrowed her brow but laughed at the thought as she swiped her finger over the icing.

"Can't have more than half the cops this side of town out drinking, now can we?" Stef teased.

"I guess not." Lena smiled.

Stef looked at Lena for a moment and then smiled. "You don't look so good." She teased as she noticed Lena's runny nose, watery eyes and rather grey completion.

"Gee thanks." Lena mocked offense but the smile never left her face. She was sure this was something Stef would never have said had she not been in uniform.

"Flu?" Stef asked as the waitress placed Lena's parcel of soup down on the table.

"Yup." Lena said. "Didn't have the energy to grocery shop so just walked down to get some dinner."

"Well let me drive you home." Stef said as she stood up and turned to tell some of the guys that she was leaving.

Lena was about to protest but Stef was already across the room, hugging the man she presumed was the retiree.

Moments later Stef was back. She smiled at Lena as she picked up the paper bag on the table and guided Lena out and across the street to the station parking lot.

"You really don't have to do this." Lena said. "I can walk, it's not far."

"Nonsense." Stef said. "Besides, serving the community is my job." She teased.

Lena smiled thankfully. It was nice not to have to walk the two blocks. She was absolutely exhausted and couldn't wait to dig into her hot soup.

"Turn left at the lights." Lena instructed as she dug through her pockets for a tissue to wipe her nose. "There, behind the van." She said and waited as Stef pulled into an open space outside her apartment door.

"Let me walk you in." Stef said. It was late and Lena wasn't exactly feeling great.

"No." Lena protested. "But you could come in for a cup of coffee."

"That's not necessary." Stef said, not wanting to put Lena out.

"No, it's just a thank you." Lena said.

The look she gave Stef made it hard for the blond to resist. "Okay." Stef smiled as she got out of the car and followed Lena into the building.

Once in Lena's apartment Stef guided Lena to the couch and headed to the small kitchen area. "You sit, I'll get you the soup. Where are the bowls and spoons."

Lena was too tired to protest but did as she was told. "Cupboard above the fruit basket and drawer below it." Lena said, closing her eyes for just a moment.

"Here you go." Stef said, causing Lena to open her eyes to see Stef standing right in front of her. "Chicken noodle soup."

"Thanks." Lena said as she took the bowl from Stef and watched as Stef placed the plate of rolls on the coffee table. "This feels so good." Lena said as she took a bite.

Stef smiled as she watched her. There was something about Lena that was so natural - like she was completely content with life. Stef wished that she too felt like that.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to offer you besides coffee." Lena said.

"No worries." Stef replied. "I've just had about four cupcakes."

"Well let me make you coffee." Lena said, trying to get up.

"After your soup." Stef protested as she gently pushed Lena back down. "I've had my fill of coffee too."

Lena sat down and continued with her soup. It didn't take long for her to finish and once she did Stef took the bowl from her.

"Feel better?" Stef asked as she headed towards the sink to rinse out the bowl.

"Yes. That felt great." Lena said blissfully. The itchiness in her throat and the chills she was feeling were gone now. "Now about that coffee..."

"I've got it." Stef said quickly, before Lena could get up. "I'm a pro at coffee."

Lena closed her eyes rested her head against the back of the couch as she listened to Stef go about making coffee in her kitchen.

By the time Stef came back to the living room with a cup in her hands Lena was fast asleep. Stef smiled at the sight - Lena looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a tangled mess falling over her face, her sweatshirt was slipping off one shoulder and Lena's fist was clenched around a wad of tissues. Stef was itching to reach out and brush the brown hair back but instead she looked around for a pen and notepad. She quickly scribbled a note letting Lena know that she'd left and added her cell number instructing Lena to call in case she needed anything. She then quietly slipped out the door and drove home - the image of the sleeping brunette never leaving her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Stef expected Lena wasn't around the next two days when she dropped Brandon off. She knew it would take a while for Lena to get over the flu and just hoped she was doing okay. Lena hadn't called and really, Stef hadn't expected her too though secretly she was hoping that she would. She always enjoyed whatever little time they spent together and though her own mind was going to places she was sure it shouldn't, she knew that Lena only saw her as a friend.

It was Friday evening when her cellphone rang and an unknown number flashed across the screen.

"Stef Foster." Stef said as she folded laundry.

"Hey Stef, it's Lena." The voice Stef dreamed about said.

"Hi Lena." Stef said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you." Lena said. "I called to thank you for the other day and apologize for falling asleep like that."

"No apology necessary." Stef said. "You needed the rest."

"Well I wanted to invite you to lunch sometime." Lena said. "Just as a thank you. You never did get your coffee."

"You really don't need to Lena." Stef said though she was tempted to take the offer just so she could spend more time with her.

"I know." Lena said. "But I want to."

"Okay." Stef gave in. "I'd like that."

"Are you free tomorrow?" Lena asked. "You can bring Brandon too."

"Brandon's at Mike's this weekend but I work Saturdays. How about Sunday?" Stef asked.

"Sunday's good." Lena said and Stef could hear the smile in her voice. "Do you like Italian?"

"I do." Stef said. She actually did but she would have agreed to anything.

"There's a little place down by the pier, behind the souvenir shops." Lena explained. "It's small and nothing fancy but it has the best Italian food in the city."

"Sounds perfect." Stef said, looking forward to it. "I'll see you there or would you like me to pick you up?"

"No." Lena said. "That's okay, I've got some errands to run before I head there."

"Okay." Stef agreed. "So around one-ish?"

"Sure." Lena smiled. "See you then." She added before hanging up.

* * *

When Stef got to the restaurant it was nothing at all like what she expected. Yes, it was small and almost unnoticeable but once you entered it was like a completely different place. You would never know that you were still in the middle of the city, on a crowded road in the middle of the day. The lighting was warm, the decor was homey and the music was soft and relaxing. Stef spotted Lena at a table and headed to join her.

"How did you find this place?" Stef asked curiously as the waitress filled her a glass of wine. She'd never even heard of it.

"I was walking around one day when I first moved here and found it. I've been coming here ever since." Lena said. "It's small so they don't advertise or anything. They depend on word of mouth but the food is great. It's run by an old Italian couple who's kids have grown and they had a lot of spare time. The wife's grandmother taught her all these recipes and the husband takes care of all the money."

"Wow, you don't hear too many stories like that any more." Stef commented. "I've lived here all my life and never bothered to come down this road."

"That's usually how it is." Lena said. "It's the tourists and the new comers that go exploring."

"It's pretty full though." Stef commented, looking around.

"It's popular. It's almost like a secret." Lena smiled.

The two spent a few minutes going through the menu and discussing what to order before they called for a waitress to place it and then settled into easy conversation again.

"How long have you been in San Diego?" Stef asked.

"Two years." Lena said. "I came here when I was offered the position of assistant VP. I loved the school and I absolutely loved the layout. Working on the beach is amazing. It's one of the main reasons I applied here."

Stef smiled as Lena's face lit up.

"What about you? What made you become a cop?" Lena asked.

"My father was a cop and I wasn't exactly a girly-girl so it seemed to fit." Stef said. "I like it. I like to think I'm making a difference."

"That's how I felt when I went into teaching." Lena said. "I wanted to make a difference in the next generation."

"Do you miss teaching?" Stef asked.

"I miss working directly with the kids." Lena admitted. "But I feel like I'm making more of a difference this way. As an administrator I have more power to make decisions and have things go my way which I didn't as a teacher."

The food arrived and the two began to eat and Stef agreed with Lena wholeheartedly that it was great.

"There's a richness in it." Stef commented, taking another bite.

"Yeah, that's all the cream and cheese and butter." Lena smiled. "Not exactly for the figure conscious."

"But delicious." Stef said, taking a sip of wine.

Once again there was nothing but the sound of cutlery on plates until Stef broke the silence.

"So how come you never had kids?" Stef asked curiously. "You seem to love them."

"I do." Lena said. "And I want them but the timing hasn't been right. I was dating someone who I planned to settle down with but she cheated on me and we went our separate ways." Lena said it in casual conversation, never even registering that Stef had thought she was straight all this time.

But Stef's mind froze at the word 'she'. Suddenly she realized that all the looks Lena had given her, the extra time they spent talking and the way Lena made her feel wasn't all in her head. Her heart started pounding at the thought that now she actually had a chance. She had been dreaming of this since she met Lena all those months ago but convinced herself that Lena was straight and that helped her stick to her 'strictly men' rule but now suddenly doors were opened and all Stef had to do was take the first step through - though that thought terrified her.

Lena looked up when Stef remained silent for too long and noticed the rather shocked expression but she could also see the look in Stef's eyes that told her that Stef was also feeling the same thing. What she wasn't sure of was whether Stef had felt like this before or just hearing that Lena was gay made her curious. She'd been that girl once, the one who wasn't quite comfortable with what she was feeling and nervous about taking a chance.

"You're gay." Stef finally said, her voice soft and breathy.

"Yes." Lena said flatly, not willing to apologize for it but at the same time not trying to scare Stef away either.

Stef continued to stare at Lena but her gaze shifted from her eyes to her mouth. Stef wanted to kiss her but she had no idea how to. Stef tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat and then licked her lips to keep her mouth from going completely dry before she took a chance. She leaned in across the small table and kissed the lips she'd been fantasizing about for ages.

Lena was too surprised to do anything. She couldn't think, she couldn't breath and she certainly couldn't pull away.

Stef was completely lost in the soft, full lips kissing her own. Immediately she knew this was what she'd been missing her whole life. There were no fireworks or stars or music in her head - just a racing heart and the realization that she wanted to be kissed by this woman forever. Right or wrong this was who she was and now she just had to find a way to accept it.

But all too quickly Lena pulled away, a look of disappointment filling her face. Stef wanted to ask her what was wrong but before she could find the words Lena was dumping a couple of twenties on the table and getting up, mumbling something about it being wrong to get involved with a parent.

Seconds later she was gone and Stef was left sitting there in shock at what had just happened. Too many things were going through her head at once - she realized that she was in the wrong relationship, she was terrified of how to deal with it all and the person that helped her figure it out had just disappeared in what seemed like a flash.

* * *

Through the rest of Sunday Stef was in a daze. She had no idea what was happening. She had spent the last ten years convincing herself that she was straight but now she knew there was no going back. She was gay and she wanted Lena but the problem was that Lena didn't seem to want her. She wanted to call Lena, talk to her and find out what was happening but she couldn't find the courage. She wasn't sure what to say and she wasn't ready to be rejected again.

So, when she dropped Brandon off on Monday morning, she planned on avoiding Lena completely and just heading straight to work but to her surprise it was Lena that approached her.

"I need to apologize for yesterday." Lena said, before giving Stef a chance to even say hello. "It was wrong of me to just leave like that but we just can't be together. You're the parent of a child in school and I'm an employee and it's a bad idea. Besides, you're married to a man and I want more than just a fling." Lena stood only for a second before nodding once in approval and then heading back into the school.

Stef didn't know how to respond. Everything Lena said was true except for the married part - technically she was married but she was separated for almost a year now and regardless of what happened between her and Lena, she knew her marriage to Mike was now over. She was gay and she was falling for Lena. She could make things right. She just had to find the courage to come out to her parents, her husband, her son and everyone else and then she would be a free woman. The only thing she couldn't change was the fact that she was Brandon's mom but she was pretty certain that that particular part wasn't what really bothered Lena.

With the decision made Stef headed into work, barely concentrating but instead, thinking of how she was going to tell people about her new lifestyle. It was going to be hard and awkward and in some cases probably destructive but Stef knew she had to do this - if she wanted Lena then this was the obstacle she had to overcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Stef's heart was pounding as she waited for her mother to answer the phone. It was nine on Tuesday night and even later where Sharon was but Stef had needed some time to gather her thoughts before making this call. She knew that this was going to be the easiest of the three people she had to tell and if this one didn't go well then the other two were definitely doomed.

"Hello." Sharon answered finally and Stef found it impossible to speak.

"Hello." Sharon said again.

"Mom." Stef managed to say in a much less confidant voice than she'd intended.

"Stef?" Sharon asked in surprise. "Is everything okay?" She asked worried.

"Yes." Stef said, knowing her mother meant her and Brandon. "But..."

"What's going on Stef?" Sharon asked, realizing that something was upsetting her daughter.

"I um... something's... I have something to tell you." She finally managed to say.

Sharon remained silent, waiting for Stef to go on. She could tell that whatever it was wasn't easy for Stef and so she gave her a moment.

"I met someone." Stef said softly. "It just happened and..." She trailed off. She didn't mention that it was a woman but she decided to first see how her mom took the news that she wasn't going back to Mike.

"Are you and Mike getting a divorce?" Sharon asked, though it didn't surprise her.

"I have to talk to him still, but yes." Stef said. "Our marriage has been over for a while, we just never accepted it."

"Okay." Sharon said supportively. It wasn't that she didn't like Mike but she knew her daughter wasn't happy - not like she should be.

"There's uh... there's something else." Stef said awkwardly and Sharon's gut instinct told her what her daughter was about to say but she remained quiet. She knew that if it was what she was thinking then Stef would need all the courage she could muster to get this out. "Lena." Stef stated. "Lena... that's the um... that's the person I... the woman I met." She practically whispered.

There was silence on the phone for a few moments but what Stef didn't know was that Sharon was smiling. When they first realized that Stef was showing signs of being gay Sharon had though Frank was right in thinking that it might just be a phase but over the years she had seen what it had done to their daughter - how it had destroyed her spirit and killed her confidence.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart." Sharon said with absolutely no judgement in her voice.

"You are?" Stef asked, rather surprised.

"I am." Sharon assured. "I'm sorry I never supported you before. I thought your father was doing the right thing but by the time I realized that it was a mistake it was too late and after all you went through I didn't want to open up that can of worms."

"It's not your fault mom." Stef said. She couldn't even begin to describe the relief she felt that her mother was supportive of her.

"I just hope this woman can give you everything you ever wanted." Sharon said sincerely.

"She's amazing mom." Stef said, her voice clearly full of love for the woman they were talking about. "She the assistant vice principal at Brandon's school and she's perfect and I'm about to lose her because I was too afraid to admit how I felt. I just didn't know how to tell people. I have to tell Mike and dad and that is not going to go well."

"Honey, if this is what you want then I support you a hundred percent. Just make sure that you're happy too this time. And don't worry about your father, he has to make his own happiness." Sharon said kindly.

"Thanks mom." Stef said, tears falling freely as the wave of relief spread through her.

"So tell me more about this Lena." Sharon said excitedly, wanting to know everything about the woman that had stolen her daughter's heart.

The two spent almost two hours talking and Stef told her mother everything she could think of about Lena and Sharon decided to come down for christmas the following month to meet the woman.

When Stef finally hung up the phone and went to bed that night it was with a sense of peace. At least one person was on her side and somehow Stef now knew for certain that this was the right thing.

* * *

Stef rushed towards the little coffee shop. She was already late but it had taken her longer than she expected to drive across town after dropping Brandon off at school. She knew Mike would already be there and that made her feel a little better. She wanted to just get this over with and after her conversation with her mom the night before she had gained just a bit more courage.

"Hi." Stef waved as she made her way to her husband who was waiting for her at a table.

"Hey." Mike said as he got up to give her a kiss. But it didn't feel right to Stef so she turned to give him her cheek instead.

"How are ya? Sorry I'm late." Stef said as she took a seat across from him.

Mike looked at his wife. He missed her and he realized that everything she'd been telling him was true. "Look, the separation's been good." Mike began. "I mean, bad..." He corrected with a laugh. "But good. It's made me realize that I have not been present in our marriage for a while and I'm sorry. Our family's everything to me Stef. I'm gonna spend more time with you and Brandon, I'm gonna communicate, hell I'll even go to counseling." He added, knowing it was what Stef had been trying to convince him to do most. "I just... I love you." He said frankly.

And suddenly Stef realized that this was going to be harder than she thought. She wasn't just going to leave this man she'd been married to for five years and started a family with but she was also going to hurt him. But she knew she had to do it and the faster she got it over with the better - like ripping off a bandaid.

With a deep breath she spoke. "Counseling can't fix what's wrong with us Mike." Stef began.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Mike said confused.

"Look, you're a good man and you're a really good dad." Stef said sincerely. "But I haven't been happy."

"Yeah, lately, me neither." Mike agreed. "But things were good before Stef." He tried to remind her.

"Because I tried to make them good." Stef justified. She had spent a lot of time trying to make everyone else happy even though she herself wasn't - not the way she should have been. "But..." She sighed as she tried to find the words she needed to say. "The... but something was missing because I was not able to love you the way you love me."

"I don't understand." Mike said. "Why not?"

Stef swallowed a lump in her throat and just put it out there. "Because I'm gay." She said. "I'm a lesbian." She clarified.

There was silence for a moment as Mike looked at her in surprise.

"And I'm so sorry for you and for me, for... for taking so long to be able to say that and to accept, before now." Stef said, laying herself bare.

Mike took a moment to let it sink in. "Why now?" He asked curiously, wondering what had suddenly changed.

"Because I met someone." Stef said honestly.

Mike nodded slowly, not in understanding but the reason made sense.

"I'm sorry Mike." Stef said, unable to say anything further.

"I don't understand Stef." Mike said. "You've known for a while?"

"I guess." Stef answered. "I was burying it. You know what my dad's like, he convinced me it was wrong."

"You're sure about this?" Mike asked, wondering if there was anything he could do to get her to change her mind.

"I am." Stef answered.

Mike's look softened slightly. "I need some time Stef." He said, needing to wrap his mind around everything. "Give me some time."

Stef smiled gratefully as she got up and left. She knew that Mike was upset but would rather not break down out here in the open.

* * *

With two of the three major conversations done Stef procrastinated on the third. This was the one she was dreading the most. It had been three days since she'd spoken to Mike and he had seemed to take it a little better than she'd thought. He truly did love her and as a result he was willing to let her go so she could be happy but he was hurting, she could see that clear as day, and unfortunately his way of dealing with it was by drinking.

Now it was Saturday morning, one day short of a week since she'd gone to lunch with Lena and it had been the most tiring week of her life. She was so emotionally drained that she barely had enough energy to deal with work and Brandon. But the one thing she wanted to do each night was call Lena, talk to her, find out about her day and she knew that in order to do that she had to get this last conversation over with.

"How come I can't come with you to grandpa's? Brandon asked as she set a bowl of cereal down in front of him.

"Because you're going to Lucas'." Stef said. The two boys had become great friends and had hung out a lot since their fight a few weeks ago and she had asked Cathy if it was okay for Brandon to spend the day because there was something she needed to do. She knew that both her dad and Brandon would have enjoyed it if she took Brandon along to see him but this was something she knew would get ugly and she definitely didn't want Brandon to have to witness it.

"Can I go see grandpa tomorrow?" Brandon asked.

"We'll see." Stef said, not sure of what tomorrow would be like.


	6. Chapter 6

Stef stood outside her father's door for what seemed like ages. She just couldn't muster up the courage to go in. Glancing at the time on her phone she saw that almost twenty minutes had passed since she arrived and she knew that standing out here wasn't going to make this any easier.

Reluctantly she slid the back door open and stepped inside.

"Dad." She called out, heading for the living room, knowing her dad would be in front of the T.V.

"Hey." Frank said in surprise. He hadn't expected his daughter to visit today. "Where's B?" He asked, looking around.

"He's at a friend's house." Stef explained.

"What brings you here?" Frank asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Stef smiled at his words, knowing that in just a few minutes that would change.

"I uh... I have something to tell you dad." Stef said. "And you're not going to be too happy about it."

"What?" Frank asked, frowning.

"Well, for one thing Mike and I are getting a divorce." Stef said, starting with the easiest part. She knew her dad would be upset and angry about this but it would be nothing compared to what he felt when she told him why.

"WHAT?" Frank asked in surprise. "I thought you were working things out. I told you separating was a bad idea. I'll talk to him, I'll sort this out."

"Dad, Mike didn't ask for this." Stef stopped him. "I did."

"What?" Frank asked again. "Why?"

"Because I met someone else." Stef said and she wondered if her father could tell from her face and the way she'd said it that it was a woman.

"Who?" Frank asked.

Stef looked down. She wasn't sure how to do this next part and she was dreading crossing that line. She knew it would be one she couldn't cross back.

"Who is this person?" Frank asked impatiently.

"Her name is Lena." Stef said softly.

"Her?" Frank said in disgust. "Her?" He said again. "You're destroying your marriage, Brandon's family for some woman?" His voice was getting louder now and somewhere deep inside Stef wished she hadn't said anything. "I thought we dealt with this Stef." Her father said in disappointment. "You got over that."

"No dad." Stef said sadly. "I never got over it because it's who I am. I just buried it."

"That's bull." Frank said, firmly believing that this was something his daughter was choosing to do. "Who is this woman anyways?" He asked. "What? Are you planning to live your life with her?" The disgust in his voice was clear.

"I don't know dad." Stef answered honestly.

"So you're throwing your life away for a woman but you don't know what you're getting from it." Frank stated as though it was a ridiculous decision. "You're making a mistake Stef." He said, trying again to change her mind. "This is just a phase and you'll get over it like you got over it before."

"It's not a phase dad." Stef said softly, refusing to lose her temper with the man. "Last time I was just too afraid to stand up for myself but the feelings didn't just disappear."

"Where did I go wrong?" Frank mumbled to himself.

"It's nothing you or anyone else did." Stef tried to explain. "This is who I am and I just need you to accept that."

But Frank couldn't accept it. Everything he had believed in his whole life told him that this was wrong and he couldn't just let his daughter walk down the wrong path and stand back and watch without doing anything. He hoped that there was at least one card he had left to play.

"What about Brandon?" Frank asked, knowing that Stef would do anything for her son. "What about what you're doing to his family."

"Brandon's fine dad." Stef said. "Mike and I have been separated for months now and he's learned to accept that."

"But you were supposed to get back together." Frank said firmly.

"Mike is still his father." Stef said. "He's still in Brandon's life but just not in mine. Not like before."

"But this woman is." Frank stated. "A woman with whom you don't know what's going to happen but you're just going to bring her into Brandon's life?" He questioned.

"She's already in his life dad." Stef said. "She works at his school and he likes her."

"Great, well he likes the guy at the candy store too, why not marry him?" Frank asked angrily.

"Look dad, this is happening and neither of us can change it..." Stef began but was interrupted by her father.

"You can change it." Frank said, pointing at her in anger. "You can choose not to do this."

"I can't dad." Stef said. "And I don't want to. This is it and I really hope you can accept that." Stef felt her resolve breaking and she didn't want to fall apart in front of her father so she began walking away.

"You're making a huge mistake Stef." Frank yelled after her. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Through Saturday Stef was crying. She didn't know what to do. She knew that she had practically destroyed her entire relationship with her father and as relieved that she felt that it was over she still felt miserable. She couldn't quite understand how something could feel so right and yet so wrong at the same time. Stef lay in bed through the day, skipping lunch and at some point she must have fallen asleep because when she woke up she saw that she should have left fifteen minutes ago to get Brandon.

"Hey Cathy." Stef said as she quickly wiped her face. "Sorry I'm running a little late, I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

Cathy could hear the hoarseness in Stef's voice indicating that she'd been crying. The two weren't close enough for her to just openly asked Stef what had happened but she did the next best thing. "Are you okay?" Cathy asked.

"Yes." Stef assured. "Just a bad day."

Cathy turned to the two boys on her living room floor busy building a fort out of blocks and decided to extend Brandon's stay. "Well the boys are having a great time and tomorrow we are taking Lucas to the zoo so why doesn't Brandon stay over and we'll take him with us. Monday is off anyways so they don't have to be in bed early for school." Cathy offered.

Stef thought it over for a minute. She was certain about the reason Cathy was asking but she could hear the two boys laughing in the background and thought it might be fun for both of them. "Are you sure?" Stef asked.

"Absolutely. Let me ask the boys." Cathy said.

Stef could hear Cathy explain the new plan to the boys and she smiled when she heard them both cheer loudly.

"I think they approve." Cathy said into the phone a moment later, amusement in her voice.

"Thanks Cathy." Stef said. "Let me know if you need me to come get him though."

"Don't worry about it Stef." Cathy said.

* * *

Stef felt such relief at not having to play mom for the next twenty-four hours. All she really wanted to do was crawl back into bed and hide there forever. She quickly changed into her pajamas and slipped under her covers, skipping dinner as well.

Sunday morning when she woke up her head was full and heavy. An entire day of crying did that to you. She had originally planned to go straight to Lena's the moment she finished telling her dad but it hadn't happened that way. She needed some time to just process everything herself and with Brandon gone all day she decided to just take the day to herself. It was thanksgiving week and Brandon was off from school all week so Stef had taken the week off too so that she could spend some time with him. Somehow she kept imagining Lena right by their side but she still hadn't mustered up the courage to go and talk to her.

* * *

Sunday evening Brandon wouldn't stop talking about all the fun things he had done over the weekend. It hadn't been his first sleepover - he'd spent the night with his grandparents before and with kids in the neighborhood and even Hannah a couple of times but this was the very first time he'd slept over at someone's house who was a real friend and didn't live in the neighborhood.

"And we saw monkeys and they were climbing all over the place and then we went to the children's park in the zoo and Ms. Cathy said that we were climbing just like those monkeys." Brandon babbled on while Stef only half listened. "And then we had pizza and ice-cream in a cone and Lucas and I both got ice-cream all over our t-shirts so Mr. Bryan bought us new ones at the gift shop." Brandon continued. "And he let us each choose a stuffed animal. Lucas bought a bear but I choose an elephant because I liked the elephants the best. Do you want me to show you?" Brandon asked.

"After dinner bud." Stef said, though she'd already seen it a hundred times in the last half hour. She already put all his clothes for wash and seen the t-shirt when Brandon came home wearing it and when she helped him strip for a shower and the elephant had been shown to her more times than she could count. But she knew that he was excited and really, it helped distract her a bit as well.

"And did I tell you that we made homemade pies?" Brandon asked. "Lucas and I got to mix the pastry and lick the bowl." He said, his voice filled with pride.

"Maybe we can have Lucas over sometimes." Stef suggested. "How would you like that?"

"Yeah." Brandon said excitedly. "Maybe we can go back to the zoo."

Stef smiled at her son's enthusiasm and as his chatter went on she felt the tension from the last two days slip away slightly.

* * *

By Monday Stef was feeling a lot better. Brandon was still relaying stories of his weekend, most of which she could share with just as much detail by now but she just listened, both for his sake as well as her own. She had decided to go over to Lena's and talk to her so that she could actually enjoy her week off. She owed it to all of them to get this sorted out. Hannah was scheduled to come babysit at eleven and Brandon was excited about getting to share all his stories with her as well. He had insisted on wearing his zoo t-shirt again and Stef felt sorry for Hannah, the poor girl would have aching ears by the time Brandon was done with her.

But she needed this. She had to get to Lena and she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted the woman with a passion that she had never experienced before.


	7. Chapter 7

When Stef drove to Lena's apartment she heart sunk. Lena's car wasn't outside but she decided to ring the doorbell anyways just in case. But sure enough there was no answer. Lena obviously wasn't home and Stef had no idea where she'd gone or when she'd be back. For all she knew she was away for the week and wouldn't be back until it was time for school to start again.

Stef didn't know what to do. She didn't want to do this over the phone but she knew that she couldn't wait a week. This had to be done now, especially if Lena was in town and just not home. Stef dialed Lena's number and felt her heart beat faster with every ring. Just when she was convinced that the phone would disconnect without being answered she heard Lena on the other end.

"Hello." Came the voice that Stef longed to hear.

"Lena." Stef said in relief.

"Stef." Lena said, somewhat curtly.

"Where are you?" Stef asked.

"At the school" Lena answered, wondering why Stef wanted to know.

"I need to talk to you." Stef told her.

"Stef..." Lena began to protest but Stef stopped her.

"Just a few minutes, please." She begged.

"Okay..." Lena began, planning to set a time and place.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Stef interrupted before Lena could change her mind.

"Okay." Lena sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

* * *

Ten minutes later Lena saw Stef standing against her car through the office window and headed towards her. Her gut told her that this was a bad idea and that she was just getting herself deeper into a bad situation but even she wasn't strong enough to just ignore Stef. She had spent the last ten minutes reciting exactly what she planned to say to Stef, determined not to get sucked into a relationship that was obviously not going anywhere.

"I'm not doing this, I'm not, I'm not getting involved with a married woman." Lena said the moment she reached Stef in the parking lot. "Women like you, you are just passing through but this is where I live Stef."

"I told Mike and I told my dad and I told all of my... well most of my friends." Stef interrupted her, desperate to get it out. "I told them I'm gay." She said to clarify. "I even used the word lesbian." She added, making it more official. She watched as Lena's face went from one of determination to teary-eyed nervousness before she continued. "I told them that I met a woman that I can't live without and I... I belong with you Lena" She said.

Stef waited for Lena to say something, anything but when the woman remained silent and the look of nervousness didn't seem to leave her face Stef herself became nervous - did Lena really not want her? Somehow that thought never struck her. She thought that once she got over this then they could be together.

"That is if you'll still..." Stef began.

"You had me at lesbian." Lena interrupted, shaking her head 'no' at where Stef was going.

Stef smiled in relief as she looked at the love of her life and then not wanting to be apart for a moment longer and reached out to hold her by the arms, finally getting to feel the softness of the skin she couldn't get out of her mind.

Lena took a step closer to Stef and held the woman as Stef's arms wrapped around her as well. She couldn't believe this was actually happening - that Stef had actually made this work. She knew right then that she was never letting Stef go. When she had walked out here she was determined not to let Stef talk her into something she didn't want but instead Stef had told her exactly what she'd wanted to hear.

Stef leaned into Lena. Though Stef had initiated their first kiss she felt like, though she was in it, was actually watching it happen to someone else. But this time she was more sure of herself and so she leaned in and when her lips met Lena's it felt absolutely perfect. This was their first real kiss, one that wasn't a trial run but more of a commitment.

When they pulled away both women had smiles spreading right across their faces. The tears that had been pooling in Lena's eyes spilled over. She never dreamed she'd find someone who was willing to change her entire life for her but here she was - her perfect woman.

"I hope those are happy tears." Stef smiled softly as she brushed them away with her thumb.

"They are." Lena assured as she smiled too. "The happiest."

* * *

When Lena got back into school she was giddy with joy and the silly grin would not leave her face. She was going over to Stef's house once she finished up at school and they were going to have dinner together. Brandon would be there so it was just going to be a quick, friendly dinner but still, as long as she was with Stef she was happy.

"You look happy." Andy Gomez, the principal, commented when Lena came back in.

Lena's smile grew wider. The man had a soft spot for her, said she always reminded him of his daughter.

"I met someone." Lena said. "And she changed her whole life around to be with me." Her voice was still filled with surprise at that fact.

"That's great kid." Andy said sincerely. He knew Lena was gay, as did most of the staff and no one seemed to mind. What each person did privately wasn't any of their business and besides Lena was kind and great at her job so really there was nothing to dislike. "Just make sure you tell her to treat you right or else I'll kick her behind." The older man said with a fatherly firmness.

Lena smiled. "You do that and she'll throw you're in jail." Lena teased. "She's a cop."

Andy shook his head in disbelief. "You sure know how to pick 'em." He said teasingly.

The two were alone in the administration office. Andy was in for two days because he had two more days before his entire family arrived for thanksgiving and Lena offered to help as a way to pass the time and distract herself from the woman she had thought she'd been done with for good. Since no one else was around Lena decided to get this out in the open.

"There's just one thing." Lena said, causing Andy to look back up from the lesson plan he was approving. "She's a parent." Lena said nervously. There wasn't exactly a written rule that stated the staff couldn't date a parent but it sort of seemed like an unwritten one.

Andy looked like he was thinking for a moment so Lena tried to explain.

"It just happened and it wasn't planned and I promise..." Lena began but Andy cut her off with the raise of his hand.

"Just don't let it interfere with your work or the child in question." Andy said. "As long as that goes smoothly, I don't see anything wrong with it."

Once again that silly grin spread across Lena's face and she was tempted to reach across the table and give the elderly man a hug.

"Get back to work Adams." Andy said in mock sternness. "I told you this can't affect your performance."

Lena got busy with her work but she could see that the smile hadn't left the principal's face either.

* * *

"Hey B." Stef said, entering the little boy's room.

"Look mom." Brandon said, pointing to some Lego structure he had made that she couldn't identify.

"I see." Stef said, tempted to ask him what it was but fearing that would result in a whole new discussion about the zoo. "Can you come sit for a second." She said, taking a seat on his bed and waiting for him to join her.

"What's up?" Brandon asked, in a manner that made him seem much more grown up than he was.

Stef smiled before she began. "So what do you think about Lena coming over for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Who's Lena?" Brandon asked with a frown.

"Um... Ms. Adams." Stef corrected, realizing that to the boy she was nothing more than an adult at school.

"Okay." Brandon shrugged. He'd gotten to know her a bit over the last four months, probably better than any other teacher but still it hadn't been anything extra special.

"You don't mind?" Stef asked to make certain.

"No." Brandon said frankly. "I like Ms. Adams, she has the best cookies."

"Okay." Stef said, unsure of what to say next. She'd expected something more from him - maybe curiosity as to why or a reluctance at having a teacher at school join them but the boy seemed fine.

She got up and Brandon headed back to his mystery construction and just as Stef was about to leave the boy stopped her.

"What are we having?" Brandon asked, knowing that when people came over Stef usually tried to make something better than their everyday food.

"I was thinking we'd use the grill." Stef said, knowing it was the one thing she was always good at. "And you can help me make a salad."

"Okay." Brandon shrugged again like it was no big deal.


	8. Chapter 8

By six Stef had some pork chops marinating in her special sauce while Brandon was busy tearing up the lettuce and squeezing cheese sauce and salad dressing into the bowl.

"She's here!" Brandon yelled and jumped off the stool he was standing on to go and open the door when the bell rang.

Stef quickly followed her son, not wanting him to open the front door alone. Through the day he had gotten more and more excited about having Lena over but Stef guessed it had more to do with the rare dinner treat and the lemonade and dessert than actually having Lena over.

"Hi Brandon." Lena smiled as she held a bottle of wine and a huge cakebox.

"Hi Ms. Adams." Brandon smiled, eying the cake Lena had made. "Is that for us?" He asked.

"It sure is." Lena said, trying not to let the five year old get his hands on it and drop it.

"After dinner baby." Stef said as she moved him away from the entrance so that Lena could come in. "Go finish the salad please.

Brandon scurried away leaving the two women standing awkwardly.

"Come on in." Stef invited as Lena handed her the bottle of wine. "You didn't have to."

"I didn't want to come empty handed." Lena said. She was nervous and she could tell that Stef was too. They had officially been a couple for just five hours so neither woman knew exactly how to act as they awkwardly leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Well, dinner will be a while, the meat is marinating." Stef said. "But we have salad and some chips and I can open this." She raised the bottle slightly.

"Sounds great." Lena said as Stef led the way into the kitchen where Brandon was drowning the salad in dressing.

"Whow, that's enough bud." Stef said, taking the bottle away from him. "How about you go play in your room and I'll finish up here."

"Okay." Brandon said, disappearing.

"You guys look like you put a lot of work into all this." Lena commented, taking in the salad, lemonade, chips and three dips.

"It's rare that we have the time for it." Stef said. "Brandon loves it and today seemed like a good day." She smiled shyly at Lena.

"What are your plans for the week?" Lena asked Stef, knowing that Brandon was off from school.

"Well I took the week off." Stef said as she poured each of them a glass of wine before leading them to the living room. "I don't get to spend as much time with Brandon as I'd like, and Mike's often not around so I though we'd hang out together this week." Stef explained.

"Sounds like fun." Lena smiled.

"What about you?" Stef asked curiously, wondering if she could just invite Lena to join them.

"Well I'm working tomorrow." Lena said. "Andy... Principal. Gomez was coming in so I offered to help him out but I'm basically free the rest of the week. Looking forward to some relaxing time."

"What about your family?" Stef asked curiously.

"My parents travel a lot. They are in Germany right now." Lena said. "My dad has work all over Europe and my mom travels with him when she can. She's on a lot of fundraising committees and has a whole bunch of social events to plan and attend."

"No siblings?" Stef asked.

"No." Lena said, swallowing thickly and Stef guessed there was more to it but she didn't ask. "What about you?" Lena asked, moving on.

"Only child." Stef said. "My parents are divorced. My dad lives about twenty minutes away and my mom just recently moved to Florida."

"Do you get to see her a lot?" Lena asked.

"She flies down often." Stef said. "And we've been there a couple of times. Brandon loves it and is determined that we should move there as well... and by there I mean, actually move into disney world."

"I'll bet he'd love that." Lena laughed.

"And my mom would just about give him anything he asked for if I let her." Stef smiled. "She doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no'."

"Most grandmother's don't." Lena agreed.

"She didn't seem to have any trouble while I was going up." Stef complained good-naturedly.

"Problem child were you?" Lena teased and the two shared a glance, both sets of eyes twinkling and small smiles graced each face.

"Not at all." Stef said, in a tone that clearly meant she was lying.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Brandon's voice came down the hall.

Stef glanced at the time and was surprised to see that more than half an hour had already passed. "I'll start on the grill." She said as she got up.

"Can I help?" Lena asked as she got up too and followed Stef.

"There's nothing to do really besides put the chops on the grill." Stef said. "The mashed potatoes just need to go in the oven for ten minutes and Brandon's already done drowning the salad.

"How about I set the table?" Lena suggested as she laughed.

"Sure." Stef said. "Plates are in that cupboard over there and silverware is in that drawer. There's lemonade in the fridge and the glasses are over by the sink.

Both women got busy with their tasks and soon they heard Brandon's footsteps running down the hall. "Ms Adams, look what I got at the zoo yesterday." Brandon said, holding up his elephant.

"Here we go." Stef mumbled but Lena heard and couldn't help but laugh.

Brandon once again went into detail about his weekend and insisted that Lena had to go to the zoo one day too. He told her about all the animals he'd seen and all the junk food they'd eaten and how they messed up their clothes that resulted in the new t-shirt he was wearing. He then told her how he was trying to build a zoo of his own with legos and insisted that Lena had to go see it.

"It sounds like your thanksgiving week has started off really well." Lena commented as she glanced around Brandon's room.

"Yeah." Brandon said. "I wish it was thanksgiving all the time." Brandon stated.

"Dinner's ready." Stef called from the kitchen.

As Lena and Brandon headed back towards the kitchen Brandon slipped his hand into hers. "Can you sit by me?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"Um... sure." Lena said. She hoped Stef wouldn't mind but she didn't have the heart to turn the little boy down.

* * *

An hour later they were done with dinner and dessert - both the cheesecake that Lena had made as well as the donuts that Stef had bought. Brandon had taken up most of the conversation but neither woman seemed to mind although they occasionally got caught staring at the other. Lena, for her part, kept Brandon entertained, talking to him and listening intently to everything he had to say.

"So what have you named your elephant?" Lena asked Brandon after he told her about it for the tenth time.

"Um... I don't know." Brandon stated. Naming the elephant hadn't crossed his mind. "How do I choose?"

"Well, you think of a name that you like." Lena said.

"Brandon?" Brandon asked making Stef smile. Lena was getting sucked in further and further but seemed to be enjoying it.

"Maybe it wants a name of it's own." Lena suggested.

"Oh." Brandon looked a little disappointed at having to figure this out.

"Let's start with whether it's a boy elephant or a girl." Lena suggested, hoping to narrow things down.

"A BOY." Brandon said in horror at the thought that Lena would even consider it a girl.

"Okay, sorry." Lena said amused as she shared a laugh with Stef.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with girls?" Stef asked her son.

"They're _girls_." Brandon said, scrunching up his nose as though that explained it all.

"I'm a girl." Stef said, pointing out the obvious to her son.

"But you're mom." Brandon said. "That doesn't count.

"Well Ms. Adams is a girl too." Stef added, not sure if her son was implying that it was worse to be a girl or worse to be a mom.

Brandon turned to Lena to look at her, judging whether he still liked her or not. "But she's old." He said. "Old people don't count either."

Lena by now was laughing hard at the conversation. The innocence of young children always fascinated her. "Did you just call me 'old' young man?" Lena enquired playfully.

Brandon suddenly looked shy. "Not old, old." He clarified guiltily as Stef and Lena continued to laugh as they watched Brandon squirm. Brandon needed something to do instead of sitting there while they laughed so he quickly reached for his lemonade glass but in his haste to get to it he knocked it over, spilling it's contents all over the table.

"Sorry." Brandon said softly as both Stef and Lena quickly got up to move things out of the way.

"It's okay bud." Stef assured him. "It was an accident. We'll get some paper towels and get it all cleaned up."

"Let me help." Lena offered but Stef stopped her.

"Actually could you take B to the living room for a bit." She requested, knowing that Brandon was feeling upset. He hated making mistakes and with all the excitement, extra sugar he'd had tonight and then the teasing she knew he needed a break.

"Sure." Lena said. "Come on Brandon."

Brandon took her hand as the two headed to the living room and sat down, Brandon curled close to Lena for comfort.

* * *

Ten minutes later Stef finished up in the kitchen and headed towards the living room to find Brandon completely engrossed in a story that Lena was telling him. From the few sentences she heard she realized it was about a zookeeper named Brandon and all the various animals Brandon had seen at the zoo. The two looked completely comfortable and any awkwardness that had been present through the dinner had disappeared.

Stef stood in the doorway and watched the scene, her heart filling with love for the two people in front of her. She couldn't believe this was actually happening - it almost seemed like a dream.

"Bedtime Bud." Stef said when the two were distracted by her presence.

"Five more minutes." Brandon whined, enjoying the story immensely.

"Come on B." Stef said. It had been a long day and she could see that Brandon was reaching the end of his good mood. She didn't want to risk letting him stay up too late and having him throw a tantrum in front of Lena.

Bandon groaned as he got up off the couch. The fact that he was obeying without too much protesting told Stef that even he knew he was tired. Normally he would have had to bathe before bed but since there was no school this week it wasn't necessary.

"Say goodnight and thank you to Le... Ms. Adams please." Stef said.

To both their surprise Brandon went back and gave Lena a hug. "Goodnight Ms. Adams." He said sweetly. "Maybe you can come again and finish the story." He suggested.

"I'd love that Brandon." Lena said as she returned his hug, a smile never leaving her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten minutes later Stef headed back to the living room to find Lena going over some of Brandon's books that were left around.

"Sorry, had to get him to bed." Stef apologized for leaving Lena alone.

"That's okay." Lena said. "I don't mind."

"You are his new favorite person." Stef smiled. "He couldn't stop talking about your story."

"It's not hard." Lena said, "Just make up stuff as you go along."

"Believe me, I've tried." Stef said. "My stories apparently aren't good which is why I have to keep investing in new story books." She gestured towards the stack Lena was going through.

"Well I enjoyed it too." Lena smiled. "He really is a good kid."

"So you're not insulted?" Stef asked playfully.

"About what?" Lena frowned, trying to think of why she would be.

"Because he called you old." Stef teased.

Lena laughed. "No." She said. "Besides, I'm probably younger than you so if I'm old then you're even older."

"I look old?" Stef raised her eyebrows in mock hurt.

"Not old." Lena teased back. "Just older."

"Well thank you Ms. Adams." Stef said as she sat down on the couch next to the woman.

"Any time." Lena grinned back as she moved just a little bit closer to the blond.

Stef took it as an invitation to wrap one arm around the back of the couch so Lena could lean in. She was nervous but she was determined not to make a fool of herself.

"So, how old are you?" Lena asked curiously, a mischievous grin still on her face.

"You aren't supposed to ask a woman that." Stef said.

"Come on." Lena coaxed. "I'll tell you how old I am."

"That's because you're younger than me." Stef stated.

"So you admit it." Lena giggled.

"You probably are." Stef said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm twenty-six." Lena said.

"By the time I was twenty-six Brandon was already two years old." Stef smiled.

"I knew it." Lena said, still grinning like a child and Stef couldn't stop staring at her.

"You're smart." Stef said, and finding some courage within herself she added. "And beautiful."

"Thank you." Lena smiled and watched as Stef slowly leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was just as amazing as the one earlier in the day and Stef didn't want to stop. Lena's breath was warm and her lips were soft and Stef felt intoxicated.

"I can't believe I've been missing this all this time." Stef mumbled as her hands went up to Lena's head to hold her firmly in place.

"How hard was it?" Lena asked after a moment.

"What?" Stef asked.

"Coming out, telling your family." Lena said. When this had been her she hadn't been afraid of coming out to her parents and she had no husband to deal with.

Stef sighed. Her mother and Mike had taken it better than she expected but her father still hadn't spoken to her since that day and she doubted he would, not for a while at least, if ever.

"My mother was actually happy." Stef said and Lena could hear the slight surprise in her voice. "She said she was happy that I was finally out."

"She knew?" Lena asked surprised. There was nothing about Stef that had suggested she might be - at least nothing Lena had seen anyways.

"When I was sixteen my best friend and I were on the couch watching a movie." Stef explained, thinking to herself how easy it was to talk to Lena. She showed no judgement whatsoever. "I guess you could say that we were sitting a lot closer than two friends usually would."

"So what happened?" Lena asked curiously.

"My parents saw us and within a week my dad had a youth minister come and tell me that I had to be careful or I'd be led down the wrong path." Stef answered, putting it mildly. "After that I was determined to just be... normal, I guess. I convinced myself that I was straight until even I started to believe it. Eventually it wasn't even that hard. I met Mike and he was a good guy. He loved me and when he asked me to marry him I agreed. It's not that I didn't love him but..." She paused, trying to think of a way to explain. "I guess, I was never _in love_ with him." She admitted.

Lena could sense that Stef had something more to say about it so she just waited as she looked into Stef's eyes.

"It was easy to blame all our problems on his drinking but the truth is that it probably caused it." Stef admitted sadly. "He's a good man and he was a good husband and he's a fantastic father and I just hate that I had to hurt him in order to be happy."

"If he loves you he'll want you to be happy." Lena said gently.

"He does." Stef agreed. "I just hope he finds the happiness he deserves too."

"What about your father?" Lena asked, realizing that that obviously wouldn't have gone as well as the others.

"He tried to convince me I was wrong again." Stef said. "He said it was another phase and that I'd get over it like I got over it the last time."

"Do you think it's a phase?" Lena asked cautiously, afraid of the answer. She didn't want to be a phase for Stef. She didn't want to be an experiment. Especially not when her heart was so deeply captured.

Stef smiled softly. "If it is, I hope it's one that lasts the rest of my life." Stef answered honestly. She had no idea what the future would bring and these weren't promises one could make on what was virtually their first day as a couple. Stef never imagined having this conversation with Lena, especially so early on in their relationship. But slowly a small smile crept up to her face - their relationship - that made her happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Lena asked curiously as she held Stef just a little bit tighter.

"We're in a relationship." Stef said. "I like that."

"Me too." Lena agreed, wholeheartedly.

The two shared another soft kiss that Stef was beginning to realize she was getting addicted to, before she pulled away slowly.

"So now that I've told you everything will you tell me about when you came out?" Stef asked.

"There's not much to tell." Lena said. "I was studying in Paris when I finally realized that I was gay. It was who I was and I wasn't about to hide it and I wasn't afraid to come out to my parents because I knew they'd support me. They had to go through hell themselves because my father is white and my mother is black so there was no way they'd put me through any of that."

"You're lucky." Stef commented.

"I am." Lena replied. She had met many people over the years whose stories hadn't been as easy as hers.

"And you said that you have no siblings?" Stef asked again though the tone in her voice told Lena that she already knew it was a lie.

"You're pretty observant, officer Foster." Lena teased, trying to avoid the topic.

"It's my job." Stef answered playfully but then her tone turned serious. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"It's not that bad." Lena admitted. "I have a brother." She explained. "Half-brother, I guess." She amended. "My father was married before and they had a son, Nathan. He lived with his mother. He came over one summer about maybe eight or nine years ago he was going through a... rebellious phase, I guess you could call it and while he was visiting he would fight with everyone and get drunk and come home late and all sorts of things and when my dad would question him he'd get mad. One day my mom tried to play peacekeeper but he fought with her and called her a nigg... " She choked on the word with such hatred. "Anyway, he didn't even stay the whole summer. He went back early and we haven't really heard from him since."

Stef listened to the story and saw the sadness in Lena's eyes. She could tell that Lena was pretty sensitive at times and this obviously hurt her. She wanted to just wrap her arms around the smaller woman and never let go.

"My mom's always telling me I'm lucky, that I'm lucky to be biracial because I'm so much lighter than her." Lena said. "I know she had it hard but she seems to think that I don't. I agree things are a lot better now for everyone but there is still prejudice and even I fall prey to it every so often."

"I'm sure she just want's what's best for you." Stef tried to offer, knowing that it wasn't always easy being different.

"She does." Lena said, wiping her damp eyes. "I just wish we were on the same page on that."

Stef finally did pull Lena close so that the woman was leaning completely against her and the two stayed like that for a while longer, talking and sharing stories of their past until Lena finally glanced at the watch on her hand.

"I should go." She said, noticing that it was almost midnight.

Stef wanted to ask her to stay. She wasn't ready to actually spend the night together but she was so happy just laying here and talking but she knew she couldn't ask that. Not so soon and definitely not with Brandon sleeping right down the hall. "I'll follow you in my car, just let me get Brandon." Stef said, not wanting Lena to drive home alone.

"You don't have to do that Stef." Lena stopped her.

"I want to." Stef said frankly.

"I'll be fine." Lena said. "I promise."

"Call me when you get there." Stef said. She didn't want to push Lena into something she wasn't happy about and she figured that Lena had learned to take care of herself and just because Stef was in her life now didn't mean she suddenly became some helpless little maiden.

"I will." Lena promised, and with one last kiss, she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena spent most of the week with Stef and Brandon and luckily for both of them Brandon was trilled. By Thursday he had shown Lena everything there was to show in the house - his room, his bed, his toys, his books, his clothes, and even his Lightening McQueen toothbrush and once he had run out of things to show her in his room he moved on to the rest of the house, even including his most dreaded spot - the time-out corner. And much to Stef's embarrassment he showed Lena her room as well, in just as much detail as he had shown her his own which meant that Lena had now seen her underwear, pajamas, less than presentable - though comfortable - house clothes and even the safe where she kept her gun at which Lena cringed visibly.

It was now Friday afternoon and the two were at Lena's house alone. Stef had dropped Brandon off at Mike's for the weekend and he was only due back on Sunday evening.

"Do you always cook this well?" Stef asked, taking another bite of the Salmon and Grilled Asparagus that Lena had made for them.

"I love to cook." Lena replied. "From the time I was a young child I would help out in the kitchen. And then when I began to travel I started learning to cook dishes from all those places as well."

"Where all have you been?" Stef asked curiously. Though traveling was something she would enjoy doing, she hadn't done much of it and never left the country besides one high-school trip to Mexico.

"With my parents, mostly Europe." Lena said. "My dad went there a lot so when I was on vacation my mother would take me too. After that I travelled nearby with some school or college friends." She began and then faltered just slightly before proceeding. "But the most I've travelled was with my ex, Gretchen. She sets up the overseas itinerary for Hollywood so she travels a lot with the cast and crew and I went with her whenever I could. I was getting my PhD by then but I was doing it privately so I was able to travel. I did love it. We went to Europe and Asia and a couple of times to Africa. We actually met while I was studying in Paris which was when I realized who I was."

Though Stef tried hard to concentrate on what Lena was telling her, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit insecure about her life - she was a cop with only a high-school degree, no traveling experience, a divorced single mom and not one single glamorous thing to add to that list and here Lena was talking about her life traveling the world and countless degrees and levels of education. She suddenly felt inadequate - would she ever be enough for Lena? Would she ever be able to give Lena the life that she was accustomed to?

"...and after that I really needed a change so I moved here." Stef heard Lena say, though she had no idea what exactly had been said before that but she didn't know how to ask. She didn't want to seem rude, admitting that she'd been thinking about something else.

But Lena had caught on. She could tell, just from Stef's slightly blank expression, that she hadn't really been listening and she knew it was because she'd talked about Gretchen. She decided to just let it go and maybe they would talk about it again another time but for now she decided to just move on.

"What about you?" Lena asked. "What are your hobbies?"

"Uh... I don't really have any." Stef admitted. "I was a tomboy so I played a lot of sports and school wasn't ever really my thing." She began. "I did well." She quickly added, not wanting Lena to think she was dumb. "I was just not interested in education. I spent my time hanging out with the boys and I was on most of the sports teams and after school I just followed in my father's footsteps and became a cop."

"What teams were you on?" Lena asked. She wanted to know everything about Stef and the fact that Stef hadn't done as much as her never bothered her.

"Swim team, basketball, softball, track." Stef listed.

"Wow." Lena said, impressed. "I only ever set foot on a field when I was in school and even then I was mostly on the benches. No one, including me, wanted me on any team." She laughed at herself.

"There weren't many girls on our teams either." Stef admitted. "Luckily we never had different teams for boys and girls. Our school wasn't big enough so we all played together."

"I think that's the best way." Lena said. "I don't believe in separating kids for any reason. I really don't understand all girls or all boys schools. A well rounded child needs to experience everything."

With that Lena moved on to the problems of the the educational system and Stef listened to her with fascination. She wasn't all that into what Lena was saying exactly but more the way that Lena said it. Her heart was obviously in it and it was clear that she cared about the children she dealt with and wanted to make a difference in each one of their lives. Stef watched as she became more passionate and more animated as she complained about how simple it would be if the government would just allow the schools to make certain decisions.

"We're the ones that actually deal with the kids." Lena said in frustration. "But they think that they know what's best for them. Most of them haven't ever even set foot in the schools but they think they know everything."

Stef smiled. This was a side to Lena she'd never seen before. She was truly annoyed with the system and she wasn't afraid to voice it. Suddenly Stef saw Lena, not as the soft, gentle woman she'd grown to love but also as a fierce, determined advocate for children and Stef was in awe - she never imagined Lena had it in her to fight so hard and it resulted in making her fall even more in love with the curly haired woman in front of her.

* * *

The two spent the entire weekend together, except for the nights. Friday they stayed at Lena's place all day and they spent Saturday roaming all of San Diego. They went to the some of the places Stef frequented as a child like the sports park and Petco Stadium and the beach where Stef learned to surf and the two had lunch at a small diner where Stef had worked part time while she was in high school. After that they headed to the botanical gardens and then to the museum where Lena knew almost as much about the exhibits as the guide book and tape they were given. The evening was spent at the pier. The two walked down the waterfront, occasionally stopping at small stalls and shops to admire the handmade items the vendors sold. Stef felt completely comfortable and happy and as the sun began to set she gathered whatever courage she could dig up and reached for Lena's hand and entwined their fingers. It was the first time they had displayed any sort of affection in public with the exception of the kiss at the restaurant just two weeks earlier and the moment their hands were connected Stef felt a sense of peace - it wasn't as nerve wracking or frightening as she'd imagined.

Sunday was another lazy day. Stef had a pile of laundry to finish up before Brandon brought home his weekend clothes and Lena helped her out. Then, while Stef finished up Lena headed to the kitchen and made lunch. The day seemed almost like the two of them had been living together for years and everything just seemed to fall into place. They ate lunch and then sat together on the couch watching movies and making out. Neither had tried to move past that just yet. Both Stef and Lena knew that Stef wasn't quite ready for that and while it did cross both their minds, neither wanted to risk what they already had by rushing into something that could destroy them.

Both of them were peacefully snuggled together on the couch watching old movies - Lena, leaning against Stef and Stef was absentmindedly playing with Lena's fingers when the doorbell rang signaling that Mike had come to drop Brandon off. Lena felt momentarily nervous as Stef got up to answer the door. This was the first time she was going to meet this man and although he'd seen her on occasion at school she doubted he'd remember her - after all, there was no reason for him to pay her any attention until this week.

"...and we went to the fair and we played all the games and daddy knocked down all the tin cans with just one ball and he won me this." He said proudly, pointing to a bowl that Mike was carrying that contained a goldfish.

"He did?" Stef asked, smiling widely at Mike. She was thrilled that they had had a good time. She was always nervous when Brandon spent the weekends with Mike simply because she never wanted Brandon to know about his drinking or come to any harm but so far Mike had never put their son in danger.

"Yeah, what he didn't mention was that it was the first ball of my forth try." Mike admitted with a grin although it faded the moment Lena came into view.

"Ms. Adams!" Brandon shouted wildly as she rushed past his mother to hug the other woman. "Look what daddy won me." He said and promptly began telling the tale once again for her benefit.

But Lena only glanced at the boy before looking back up at his father. She could clearly see the tension in his face and the sadness in his eyes.

"Hey B." Stef interjected, thinking it might be best for Brandon to be elsewhere during this meeting. "Why don't you go unpack your backpack and put your dirty clothes in the hamper for me and then jump in the shower okay." She could see her son was about to protest and decided that an incentive was required. "And after that we can watch a movie, and you get to pick." She quickly added and after just a moments pause to weigh his options Brandon was heading to his room.

Stef waited until he was completely out of sight before turning back to the other two still standing at the door. "Lena, this is Mike." She introduced. "Mike, Lena."

"It's nice to officially meet you." Lena said, extending her hand awkwardly.

"Yeah, you too." Mike replied, shaking her hand, though with little enthusiasm. "Brandon's been talking about you all weekend." He added and though neither woman could hear even a hint of judgement, his voice was still laced with hurt.

"He talks about you all the time." Lena replied. "He's always waiting for Fridays to see what adventure you have planned." She added in an attempt to show it was the truth.

"He's not exactly the adventure type, but he has fun." Mike said.

There was a moment of awkwardness before Stef filled it. "Why don't you come in for a minute?" Stef suggested to Mike as she reached out to take the fish bowl from her ex-husbands hands.

"Yeah, I should probably just get going." Mike said, feeling a little uncomfortable around the two women. "I got some stuff to take care off."

"Okay." Stef said, almost relieved that the meeting was ending before any disasters took place.

"It was nice to meet you." Lena added kindly, hoping to make him feel a little more at ease.

"Yeah, you too." Mike repeated before turning back to Stef. "Give B a kiss for me." He said and then walked away.

"That wasn't so bad." Lena said, when she finally looked at Stef and saw the tension leave the blond woman's face.

"No." Stef said. "I know he's hurting, but he's trying." She said fondly.

"How is he doing?" Lena asked. She knew about Mike's drinking problems and knew that he'd gotten worse ever since Stef asked him for a divorce but she never inquired about it directly.

"Not as well as I hoped." Stef admitted. "He's sober when he has B or he calls when he can't take him but the rest of the time he's a mess." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Lena said softly as she rested her chin on Stef's shoulder and entwined their fingers together.

"Me too." Stef said kissing Lena's cheek, though she wasn't exactly sure what she was apologizing for - the fact that Mike was struggling or that she was worried about him and obviously felt guilty and responsible for what he was going through.


	11. Chapter 11

"What did you and Ms. Adams do today?" Brandon inquired as Stef dried him off.

Lena was in the kitchen making dinner for the three of them and Stef had gone to check on Brandon. As usual she questioned him about his weekend and listened diligently to all his tales but today the conversation took a turn that Stef had not been expecting.

"We sat and watched movies all day." She said, fully expecting Brandon to be jealous but she was surprised when he just continued with his questioning.

"That's it?" He asked, a slight frown on his face.

"Yup." Stef said. "Well and I did some laundry this morning." She chuckled.

"Well what about yesterday?" He asked again, the seriousness still in his face.

"We went to the museum and the botanical gardens and the pier." Stef answered him, sharing only the major activities they'd done.

"Oh." Brandon said, still frowning and obviously thinking about something. "Did she sleep here?" He asked innocently.

"Why?" Stef enquired, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

"Daddy asked me." Brandon said. "He asked if she ever had a sleepover."

Stef knew that Mike was bound to have questions and even concerns where Brandon was concerned but she just wished he hadn't interrogated the poor kid. She would have to talk to him about that but for now she just wanted to know what else he'd asked Brandon and what Brandon understood of these questions.

"Lena hasn't come for a sleepover." Stef clarified, just to clear her son's mind.

"Is she gonna go home tonight too?" Brandon asked.

"Yup." Stef stated, trying to make it sound unimportant. "After dinner."

"Oh." Brandon said, showing no sign of caring either way.

Stef got his pajamas on and was busy drying up his hair when she decided to question her son.

"What if Lena did sleep over?" She asked cautiously, wondering if Brandon understood the gravity of the conversation.

"Did she bring pajamas?" Brandon asked, trying to dodge the towel Stef was using to rub his head dry.

Stef smiled at his innocence. For a five year old sleepovers were about pillow fights and pajamas and mid-night snacks.

"No." Stef said. "She's not sleeping over." She reminded him. "But what if she did sometime?" She asked again.

"She'd have to remember to bring pajamas." Brandon said. "Mine won't fit her." The thought that his mother might have something she could borrow never struck him.

"And what would we do at this sleepover?" Stef enquired. She wanted to know if Mike had asked him any specific questions.

"Eat Oreos and ice-cream all night long." Brandon said, smiling widely. The only time he ever had midnight treats like that was when he slept over somewhere or someone slept over with him.

"That sounds like fun." Stef said. She wanted to put a positive spin on Lena staying over for whenever the time came.

"Yeah." Brandon said. "And we could call Lucas as well." He suggested.

"How about we see if Lucas can come over next weekend." Stef suggested. "He may not be able to sleep over but maybe he can spend the day with us." She warned. She knew that Lucas had gone to visit his grandmother over thanksgiving week which was why he hadn't been over at all since their sleepover but she really wanted to thank Cathy and make it up to her.

"Yeah." Brandon said, excitement filling him despite her waring. "I'll go ask Ms. Adams right now." He said and disappeared before Stef could stop him.

* * *

By the time Stef got there just moments later she could see the bewilderment on Lena's face as she heard Brandon talk about sleeping arrangements - he wanted to sleep between her and Lucas and Stef could sleep on the other side of her.

"B, why don't you pick out a movie okay." Stef suggested quickly as she practically pushed him out the door.

Brandon disappeared without argument and Stef just stood watching Lena, wondering if she'd been completely spooked.

"Sleepover?" Lena asked cautiously, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry." Stef apologized. "Mike asked him about it and put the idea in his head." She tried to explain. "I wasn't pushing it or anything, I was just asking him questions to see what he felt about it." She tried to defend her reasoning.

A smile slowly spread across Lena's face. "He seems okay with it." Lena said a little mischievously.

"He does." Stef smiled back, relief flooding her.

"I just don't think it should be the same time as Lucas though." Lena admitted with a small laugh.

"Right." Stef agreed though her face fell slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked, wondering if the blond really needed an extra five year old around for their sleepover.

"I just..." Stef began but she wasn't sure how to say what she needed to. "I want to tell Brandon about us." She finally blurted out. He was the one person who's opinion and support she truly wanted and needed and without which she would really end this right now. He was her world and she wanted to include him in this new chapter of her life before someone else could taint his views. "I want him to know and I want to be the one to tell him... before someone gives him the idea that it's wrong." Stef said nervously - both at the thought of telling her son the truth and that Lena would think they were moving too fast.

"That makes sense." Lena said. She could see just how nervous Stef was about this but she could also see the determination in her eyes. "Why don't I leave so you can do it now." She suggested. "And after that you can watch your movie."

"No." Stef stopped her. "I want you to stay." She said. "I'll talk to him in my room first if that's okay but I want you to be here... after." She admitted.

Lena smiled. "I'd like that." She said as tears filled her eyes. She loved that Stef included her, even if it was just in small ways still.

* * *

"So, you remember what I told you about mommy and daddy?" Stef asked.

She had taken Brandon up to her room, promising that the movie was still on the agenda but there was something she needed to talk to him about first. Lena was sitting in the living room waiting for them to finish.

"That you're not gonna live together anymore but you both love me to pieces." Brandon said, remembering the words his mother had said just a little over a week ago.

"That's right." Stef said. "We're getting a divorce." She added, reminding him about the term. "Mommy and Daddy love you and we do love each other too but not as husband and wife." She tried to explain as best she could.

"Okay." Brandon said and Stef wondered if he really understood what she was saying or whether he was just accepting it because he was already used to living apart from his father.

Stef took a deep breath as she prepared for the next part of the conversation.

"B, you like Ms. Adams right?" She asked her son, gradually introducing her into the conversation.

"Yeah." Brandon said. "I didn't like it when she was angry with me for teasing Lucas but I like her now." He confirmed.

"So do I." Stef said. "I like her a lot." She admitted.

"Is she your best friend?" Brandon asked. "Lucas is my best friend." He informed her.

"I know Lucas is your best friend." Stef said smiling. "And in a way Lena is my best friend." She said, using the term to help Brandon understand. "But she's also more than that." She continued. "I love Lena."

"Like you love me?" Brandon asked.

"No." Stef said, pulling him a little closer. "I don't love anyone as much as I love you but I do love Lena in a different way." She explained.

"What way?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Well, I love her like a girlfriend." Stef said, knowing that while Brandon found the word absolutely revolting at this stage in his life, he at least understood it.

"Like the kissing on the lips kind?" He asked in surprise, relating it to what he knew about girlfriends and boyfriends.

"Yes the kissing on the lips kind." Stef answered amused. "I like kissing Lena."

"You do?" Brandon asked, his eyes going wide.

"I do." Stef admitted, trying not to laugh at his expression.

"She's a girl." The boy said, making certain that his mom knew this little detail.

Stef smiled at him. She knew he was talking about the fact that in his mind girls were gross and not that she was the wrong sex but she knew that would come as well.

"Yes, I know." Stef said.

"Shouldn't girls have boyfriends?" Brandon asked, just as Stef was expecting.

"Well, many girls have boyfriends and many boys have girlfriends." Stef tried to explain as simply as she could. "But sometimes there are girls who have girlfriends and boys who have boyfriends."

"Is that allowed?" Brandon asked, a frown on his face. He'd never heard of this before.

"It is." Stef said with a confidence that even she didn't know she had. "It doesn't matter whether you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. If you love them and you do everything to make them happy and they do the same for you then there are no rules."

"So when I grow up I can love a girl or a boy?" Brandon asked, trying to understand.

"You can love whoever you want." Stef said.

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked, still a little uncertain.

"Honey, some people might tell you that there are rules about who you should love." Stef explained. "But it doesn't matter if you love and marry a boy or a girl, a person with dark skin or light, someone tall or short, fat or thin, someone who prays to god or someone who doesn't, someone from here or from far away. All that matters is if that person is nice to you and loves you and makes you happy."

"Does Ms. Adams make you happy?" Brandon asked.

"She does." Stef said. "But it takes time to fall in love." She explained. "We don't know what will happen after some time but I like her and she's nice to me and makes me happy and I want to see if maybe we can spend our life together."

"What about me?" Brandon asked, wondering where he would go if his mom lived her life with Lena.

"You would be right there with us." Stef said. "I would never go anywhere without you and that's why I'm asking you if it's okay. I want you to be happy too."

"Will we live in one house like when we lived with daddy?" Brandon asked, wondering how it was all going to work.

"Not right now." Stef said. "We first have to get to know each other and see if we want to live together but maybe someday."

Brandon sat thinking about it for a few moments and Stef nervously wondered what was going though his head but she was so relieved when he finally spoke. "When we do live together can she do bedtime stories?" He asked innocently. "She tells the best stories."

Stef laughed outwardly as she pulled her son onto her lap and and hugged and kissed him. Tears falling freely from her eyes. Now all that was left was to add Lena to the cuddle.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mommy said you're her girlfriend." Brandon said as the two made their way to the living rom to find Lena nervously clearing it up.

Lena looked up to Stef at the sound of the little boy's voice and saw the red eyes. But she also saw the big grin and felt herself relax as she turned her attention to Brandon.

"I am." Lena admitted.

"She said you make her happy." Brandon said.

"She makes me happy too." Lena told him. "You both do."

"Then can you tell me bedtime stories every night?" Brandon asked, going straight to the part that directly affected him.

Lena looked up at Stef with a raised eyebrow but an amused expression on her face.

"Remember, we aren't living together." Stef gently reminded her son. "We're still getting to know each other."

"Oh yeah." Brandon said, a little disappointed. "But when you do live with us?" He clarified.

"Uh... sure." Lena said, flattered. "I'd love to."

"Yes!" Brandon cheered. "You tell the best stories Ms. Adams."

"How about you call me Lena instead of Ms. Adams?" Lena suggested. She wanted to drop the formality with Brandon, especially since things were now more in the open.

"Okay." Brandon said with no reservation. "And you can call me B."

* * *

The following morning Brandon was up early, ready for school. He liked school and was especially excited to see Lena and Lucas again. He had taken the idea of his mom and Lena very well and again at breakfast Stef gently reminded him that people might tell him it's wrong but he should remember what she told him.

The whole way to school he talked about inviting Lucas over that weekend for a sleepover and although Stef had mentioned that Lena wouldn't be joining them he constantly seemed to forget that little detail.

"Hi Lena." Brandon said, running up to her and giving her a hug the moment he spotted her.

"Hey B." Lena smiled, loving the fact that he was happy to see her. "I see you brought your elephant." She commented, noticing the stuffed toy under his arm.

"Yeah, Ms. Miller said that we had to bring something from this week for show and tell and mom said I couldn't bring Bubbles." He told her.

Lena guessed that Bubbles was the fish that he had brought home just the night before. "I think mom was right." Lena agreed. "Have you named the elephant yet though?" She asked, remembering their first dinner together.

"Mom suggested Peanuts." Brandon said. "Because we got to feed the elephants peanuts with our hands."

"I think that's nice." Lena said.

Stef watched her son and girlfriend as they talked and she just couldn't wipe the smile off her face. They seemed so comfortable with each other.

"Hey Brandon!" A voice distracted them and they turned to see Lucas rushing up towards them, his bear also tucked safely under his arm and Cathy trying to keep up.

"Hey Lucas." Brandon said excitedly. "I brought my elephant and you brought your bear."

"Yeah." Lucas said. "And for snack I brought cookies that I made with my grandma." He added excitedly. "I got one for you too."

"Cool." Brandon said. "Did you give your bear a name?"

"No." Lucas said. "Did you give your elephant a name?" He inquired.

"Yeah, peanuts." Brandon said. "Lena said he needed a name and mom said that his name should be peanuts since we fed the elephants peanuts." He stated.

Luckily for Stef neither Cathy nor Lucas registered the name since they weren't exactly on a first name basis with the vice principal.

"We didn't feed the bears." Lucas said, realizing that he couldn't use the same technique to name his bear.

"No." Brandon said, also realizing the same fact.

The three adults watched in amusement as the two boys discussed possible names for the stuffed toy until they heard the bell ring.

"Time for class boys." Lena said, ushering the last of the kids into the school.

"Bye boys." Cathy called as she watched them walk away.

Both boys turned to wave with not much enthusiasm, both talking about the week they had.

"It's no use." Stef teased. "We are no longer important."

Stef avoided making her relationship with Lena obvious as the two mothers said goodbye to the vice-principal and made their way back to their cars.

"So we were wondering if Lucas could have a sleepover this Friday." Stef said. "Brandon's talked non-stop about the night he spent with you and really wanted Lucas to come over but since you guys were out of town we though we'd ask about this weekend instead."

"That would be great." Cathy said. "Lucas would absolutely love it and it will give Bryan and I some time alone." Cathy added in a teasing tone.

Stef laughed. "Happy to help." She said as the two headed their separate ways.

* * *

Through the day Stef and Lena either texted or called each other and neither could stop the grins on their faces each time their phones buzzed. They were like two teenagers who had fallen in love for the first time and neither of them had ever been happier.

Stef's good mood lasted through the day and as a result she took Brandon out for ice-cream when she picked him up from school. As the boy sat across from her licking strawberry ice-cream off his fingers Stef told him that Lucas would be coming home with them on Friday after school and staying over right through Saturday and that they had better come up with a long list of things to do.

Brandon instantly became so excited and wouldn't stop talking about what they could do. Of course trips to the zoo popped up every few minutes along with trips to the park, pool, pier and even Disney Land.

Stef noticed that Lena seemed to have been forgotten. He never once mentioned her joining them and in a way she was glad. As much as she wanted Brandon and Lena to get close, she wasn't quite ready to have her relationship out in the open just yet. She needed some time to just wrap her mind around it herself and along with that she wanted to keep it to herself for a while long. It was like a treasured secret that she wasn't ready to share with others just yet.

But Stef should have known that with a five year old around there was so such thing as secrets.

* * *

"Hey Stef." Cathy said cautiously when Stef answered the phone.

"Hey Cathy." Stef said, fully expecting the woman to say that they had to cancel. It was Monday night and Stef had just put Brandon to bed and was lying lazily on the couch flicking through channels when Cathy called.

"Something wrong?" Stef asked, registering the tone of her voice. She fully expected her to say that Lucas couldn't make it for the sleepover and her mind immediately began to think of ways to break the news to her son. But what Cathy said next was something she definitely wasn't expecting.

"I'm not sure how to bring this up." Cathy began awkwardly. "But, Lucas has been saying some things that Brandon told him and I just felt you should know."

"Okay." Stef said cautiously, wondering what it could be.

"It's actually about you and the vice principal." Cathy said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Apparently Brandon is under the impression that the two of you are girlfriends." She said as she chuckled. "Kids really get things confused sometimes."

Stef remained silent as she listened to the woman. She wondered what Cathy would have to say if Stef were to admit their relationship.

"...Anyways, so you might want to talk to him about that." Cathy continued.

But Stef continued to remain silent, unsure of what to say or how to say it. She wasn't ready for someone to tell her it was wrong. They had only been together a week and she didn't think they were strong enough to go through something like this.

"Stef?" Cathy said when Stef remained silent for a little too long.

"Um... I'll talk to him, thanks. I need to go check on Brandon." Stef said quickly, unsure of what else to say. "Good night." She hung up the phone without even waiting for Cathy to reply.

Stef wasn't sure about anything. They hadn't discussed telling people yet and she wasn't sure she was ready for that herself though she figured Lena would probably have no problem with it. But for Stef this was all so new and suddenly she felt like it was happening way too fast. Maybe she shouldn't have shared it with Brandon just yet, not until she had sorted things out in her own mind. She should have known that Brandon wouldn't keep it to himself - which five year old did anyways.

Stef spent half the night tossing and turning, trying to figure things out. First she tried to figure out what she herself was feeling and then she wondered how to explain her insecurities to Lena without making Lena feel like she wasn't important. And finally she wondered what to say to Brandon. On the one hand she had already told him that there was nothing to be ashamed of and that even if people told him his mom's relationship was wrong he should remember that love had no rules and then on the other she felt like she should tell him it was a secret. She eventually decided to just let it be. He was happy and accepting and that was all that mattered. As for Lena, she decided to let it go for now and only discuss it if it got bigger. With that decided Stef finally managed to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning Stef was surprised when the doorbell rang just as she was making breakfast for Brandon. She walked to the door wondering who it could be and the last person she expected to see was Cathy.

"Hey." Stef said in surprise.

"Hi Ms. Stef." Lucas said happily. "Where's Brandon?"

"In the kitchen, eating a waffle, would you like one?" Stef asked before glancing at Cathy, wondering if she was okay with Lucas coming in now that she obviously knew Stef's choice of partner.

"Yeah." Lucas said, disappearing to join his friend.

"Hi." Stef said again to Cathy.

"Hey." Cathy said. "Mind if I come in?" She asked.

"Oh, of course, sorry." Stef apologized as she moved out of the way for Cathy to enter. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nothing, thanks." Cathy said as she took a seat on the sofa, both of them watching the two boys spraying way too much whipped cream on their waffle.

Cathy could see that Stef was uncomfortable and she felt bad for the woman. She'd spent the last five years receiving such looks from people because of Lucas' problems and she wanted to be as supportive as she could.

"Stef..." Cathy began, but Stef cut her off.

"Look, my relationship with Lena is none of your concern..." Stef said, suddenly getting defensive. She didn't expect to have this reaction but there was a strong need within her to protect Lena and what they had together.

"I agree." Cathy interrupted before Stef could go on.

"You do?" Stef asked in surprise.

"Yes." Cathy answered with a smile. "That's what I came to tell you. To us it makes no difference who you date or love or anything. We've known what it's like to have people judge you for the people in your life." Cathy said, looking fondly at her son. "I just wanted you to know that we would still love to have Brandon over and hope that Lucas is still welcome for the sleepover this weekend."

"Yes." Stef said in bewilderment. "Absolutely."

"Good." Cathy smiled.

The two women began talking and Stef told her about how Lena and her and just begun dating and hadn't even figured things out and Cathy was very supportive, assuring her that while some people may be against the idea, others would be just fine with it, just like with everything else.

Cathy went on to tell Stef about Lucas and how people would look at them with judgement whenever he had a temper tantrum in public - something that happened often when he couldn't keep up with the things he wanted to do or saw other kids his age doing. The frustration had to come out in some way and this was his method.

Finally when it was time to leave for school Cathy suggested that she take Brandon along with Lucas so that Stef could head straight to work.

"I'm sure the boys would enjoy going together." Cathy said. "And I could just leave his carseat in his class and you can pick it up when you get him."

But Stef was reluctant and the look was clearly visible on her face.

"Or you could drop them both off." Cathy chuckled. "And see the vice principal while you're at it." She teased playfully.

"I can do that." Stef smiled back as the two got the boys ready and put Lucas' carseat into Cathy's car.

"I really thought you were going to cancel on this weekend." Stef admitted sheepishly.

"Are you kidding?" Cathy asked. "Brandon is Lucas' first real friend, I could never do that to him." She said. "Even if you were a serial killer or a drug dealer, I'd still let him come over." She teased, making Stef smile.

"I assure you that I'm neither of those." Stef replied. "But I am going to be jobless if I don't leave now." She said glancing at her watch.

* * *

"So can we talk for a few minutes when I come to pick B up?" Stef asked rather nervously once both the boys were on their way to class.

"Okay." Lena agreed, though she looked a little worried. "Is everything okay?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes." Stef said though she didn't sound too sure herself. "I just... something happened and I just though you should know."

"Okay." Lena said again as Stef checked her watch.

"I really have to get going." Stef told Lena. "I'm gonna be late."

"Bye." Lena said, though her mind was still preoccupied with whatever Stef had to say.

* * *

Through the day Lena couldn't concentrate. She was nervous about whatever Stef needed to tell her. She just hoped it was nothing major like Stef had said but unfortunately her mind kept going to all the worst possible things - something to do with Brandon, Stef deciding to go back to Mike or realizing that she wasn't gay after all and the worst of the lot - Stef saying she met someone else - another woman.

But Lena should have just trusted Stef for when Stef arrived at her office fifteen minutes before school let out she had two mugs of coffee from the bakery across the street from the station. This itself told Lena that things weren't as bad as she'd been imagining.

"Hey." Lena said as she shut her office door behind Stef.

"Hi." Stef said, leaning in to give Lena a quick kiss since the office door was shut.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lena asked, getting straight to the point, needing to know what was going on.

"Right." Stef said awkwardly as she handed Lena a mug. "Well, Brandon's been pretty excited about the two of us." Stef began making Lena smile. "Excited enough to have told Lucas who went home and told his mom." She said cautiously, trying to judge Lena's reaction.

"Okay." Lena said, waiting for Stef to continue.

"Cathy is okay with it." Stef went on. "But I'm not sure how many other kids he's told and I just thought you deserved a heads up."

Stef hoped that Lena wouldn't be too upset about it. She didn't know what Lena felt about the school and parents finding out about them.

"That's it?" Lena asked, still waiting for something worse.

"Yeah." Stef said.

"Oh." Lena replied before she began laughing. "Well the staff know I'm gay." Lena assured Stef. "And as for the parents... some will be supportive while other's... well, let's just say won't be." She said, refraining from saying something mean.

"You're okay with it?" Stef asked in relief.

"Yes." Lena answered. "It's bound to happen sometime and I guess we both know that five year olds don't know how to keep secrets."

"Oh thank god." Stef mumbled under her breath making Lena laugh.

"You had me worried all day too." Lena admitted.

"I wasn't going to say anything at first, thinking it would just blow over but then I though you deserved a heads-up at least." Stef told her. "You're the one that has to work here after all."

"It'll be okay." Lena assured her as she grabbed Stef's hand, sending shivers through her. "As long as it doesn't interfere with my work there won't be a problem."

"So, we're okay?" Stef asked, just to make sure.

"We're good." Lena said with a smile. She though it was adorable that Stef felt so nervous. This didn't even compare to the things Lena had been imagining.

"So, will you come over for dinner then?" Stef asked with a grin.

"I'd love to." Lena replied. "I'll even do the cooking." She added.

"Perfect." Stef smiled wider and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Over the next few days Stef noticed the other parents watching her. Some would look on with disgust while other's would look sympathetic as they gave her an awkward smile. A few she had spent time talking with assured her that they supported her while other's began to avoid her completely.

Cathy really proved to be a good friend as she supported Stef while Lena kept assuring her that it would pass. Lena was determined not to let Stef get too freaked out. None of the parents ever said anything to her - she was the vice-principal after all, but a few openly said things to Stef which upset her greatly since Stef was just coming out.

But just as they said, things died down slowly and the one thing Stef was most grateful for was the fact that Brandon didn't seem phased by any of it. Lucas remained his good friends and his excitement about his mother and Lena didn't seem to die.

* * *

Finally it was Friday and Stef had come to get Brandon and Lucas and take them home. It had become routine now for Lena to wait outside till Stef got there. Most days Brandon and Lucas would be on the playground but sometimes Brandon would sit on the bench with Lena and today was one of those days and Lucas was sitting with them.

As Stef approached she could hear the two boys filling Lena in on all that they planned to do together and Stef stood back for a moment and watched as the two boys animatedly talked about the movies they had rented for that night. Lena was listening to them and seemed genuinely interested in what they had to say.

Lena glanced up and found Stef watching her and smiled.

"Sure you won't sleep over with me?" Stef asked playfully. "As you heard we'll be watching Aladdin and Cars and we're going to the Discovery Museum.

"I'll pass." Lena grinned back, knowing that Stef wasn't looking forward to babysitting the two boys alone but Lena felt it wasn't appropriate to stay over while Lucas was there. "I'll meet you directly at the museum tomorrow though." She offered.

"Fine." Stef said reluctantly before turning to the two boys who had, by now, started playing on the slide. "Come on boys." She called and within a few moments they were all gone.

* * *

Lena didn't realize just how much time she'd been spending with Stef until she wasn't around anymore. Lena had taken home some work to do but managed to finish it in half the time she had allotted. She had texted Stef a couple of times but it was obvious that Stef was busy.

Instead Lena decided to call up a friend do a little shopping. As she wandered the mall with Jenna Lena found herself spending more time looking for things for Stef and Brandon than she did for herself.

"She really has you whipped." Jenna laughed as Lena pointed out yet another toy that Brandon would love.

"Hey I remember how you and Kelly shopped like crazy people right before Garret was born." Lena teased gently.

"We were getting a new baby, we needed a lot of stuff." Jenna defended.

"You bought him a backpack for when he started school." Lena pointed out laughing.

"So what's your point?" Jenna asked with a straight face causing Lena give her a whack.

"I can't wait for you to meet them." Lena said with a smile. "Garret and he would get along great."

"We'll set up a date." Jenna said, just as eager to meet Stef as Lena was to have them meet. "You haven't talked about anyone the way you talk about her in ages."

Lena smiled as the two headed into Toys R Us to pick out something for both boys.

* * *

Finally it was Saturday and Lena felt a bounce in her step as she entered the museum. She couldn't wait to see Stef and Brandon. She knew they were already there. Stef had sent her a text telling her to meet them by the magnets.

"Lena." Brandon ran up excitedly when he saw her. Lucas was not far behind.

"Hi boys." Lena said as Brandon hugged her.

"You came." Brandon said happily. "Mom said you were coming. She's been waiting all day for you." Brandon told her.

Lena had to laugh at that. Brandon sounded just like Stef had when she told her how excited he was that Lucas was coming over.

"Hey." Stef said, walking over to them. "Boys go play." She instructed, wanting to be alone with Lena for a while.

"How has your day been?" Lena asked.

"Busy." Stef said. "The boys were up early despite sleeping at almost midnight and having them help make breakfast and lunch wasn't much help in the long run."

Lena chuckled. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, let's see." Stef began to think. "There was more flour on them and the floor than there was in the pancake batter, two eggs broke far away from the bowl, the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches they made looked like they had already been chewed by the time they were packed and ready for our picnic lunch on the beach and when we got back home it seemed that they brought half the sand back with them."

"Sounds like they had fun though." Lena said, watching as the two boys used a magnet to pass a silver ball through a maze.

"Oh they did." Stef said fondly. "They've had the best day but they are both sure to crash tonight."


	14. Chapter 14 - Author's Note

Sorry Guys,

This story and all current requests are on hold for a few months at least.

Okay, I'm not really sorry because the reason for this is the birth of my beautiful baby girl...

I will finish at some point I promise. I'm not usually one to take more than a day off so you guys can forgive me this once.

I'm still reading your stories when I can so keep writing and see you all again soon.

Love Junebug (and Babybug)


	15. Chapter 15

The weekend had gone well. Cathy had met them at the discovery place to pick up Lucas and then Stef, Lena and Brandon had gone home for dinner and just as Stef suspected, Brandon practically fell asleep at the table itself.

Stef was beginning to feel like things were settling well. Lena was over most evenings and would have dinner with them. Occasionally they would go over to her house but only when Brandon was at Mike's. She didn't have any toys for him to play with and her apartment wasn't really kid-friendly so it just made sense to stick to Stef's house.

Stef, Lena and Brandon were sitting having dinner together on Thursday evening. Lena had cooked and Stef and Brandon were getting used to the healthier meals she insisted on. Stef and Lena were talking quietly and Brandon was munching on some home-made fish fingers as he softly hummed to himself and kicked his legs against his stool when all of a sudden he thought of something.

"When can we go see grandpa?" Brandon asked.

Lena could see the instant change in Stef. She had wondered what had happened between the two but she never felt comfortable enough to ask but from the look Stef had now, she knew it wasn't good.

"I'm not sure baby." Stef said, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"How come?" Brandon asked. "We haven't been to see him in such a long time."

"I know baby." Stef said. "Let me see what I can do okay."

Brandon nodded and went back to his food as though no one had spoken but the dark look in Stef's eyes didn't disappear and neither did the tension on her face.

* * *

"You okay?" Lena asked.

Stef had put Brandon down as Lena cleared up the kitchen and now the two were sitting on the couch, a glass of wine for each of them."

"Yeah." Stef said though she was clearly preoccupied, probably about how to approach her father.

* * *

By Saturday Brandon had begged to visit his grandfather more times than Stef could count and so she reluctantly packed him up and drove them over to Frank's house.

"Hi grandpa." Brandon said, rushing into the house the moment Stef opened the back door.

Stef knew her dad would be in front of the T.V. but she just wasn't ready to see him just yet. Instead she went about getting herself some water and Brandon some juice as slowly as humanly possible until her father and Brandon made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Stef said, not looking directly into his eyes.

"Stef." Frank said, rather curtly.

Stef felt just a little bit of relief that Brandon was with her. Her father couldn't say much with the boy around and Frank was obviously thrilled to see him even if she couldn't say the same about herself.

"Grape juice." Brandon said, showing Frank his glass.

"I see that." Frank answered as he ruffled the boy's hair. "I always keep it in stock. I know it's your favorite."

"Yup." Brandon said, gulping it down fast, giving himself a juice mustache in the process.

Neither of them mentioned that in the last two months Brandon hadn't been around to drink it anyways and it was clear that while he was thrilled to see his grandson, Frank wasn't too pleased to see his daughter

"But we've come after a long time." Brandon voiced what both the adults were thinking.

"You sure have kiddo." Frank agreed, looking fondly at the boy who was handing his glass to his mom.

Stef chose not to respond. She didn't want to ruin this for Brandon who was trying to get Frank to watch cartoons with him. As she watched she realized that it wasn't fair to her son to keep him from his grandfather just because of what they were going through. She'd have to make an effort to take him for a visit more often. Only, she had a feeling she'd be just dropping off and picking up instead of joining them like she usually did.

"Come on grandpa." Brandon said, pulling on his arm and finally getting the man to follow him.

Stef finished with the glasses and eventually made her way to the living room to find Brandon sitting in Frank's lap. Frank glanced up at his daughter but his eyes were clearly filled with hurt. Brandon was completely engrossed in the T.V. so Stef decided to speak.

"I'm sorry dad." Stef said softly. "I know this is not what you wanted but I gotta tell you, I've never been happier in my life."

Frank rolled his eyes, clearly not moved by what Stef had said.

"I stood up for myself dad." Stef said, desperately trying to get the man to understand. " This is the life I was meant to live. Lena is amazing and she loves us just like we love her. I did what was right for me. Can't you be proud of me for that?"

"Proud?" Frank asked in disgust. "How can I be proud that my daughter chose a one way ticket to hell?"

Stef felt tears fill her eyes and she didn't even try to hide them. One by one they slowly slipped down her face as she accepted that things with her father were probably ruined forever. She had had to pick between him and Lena and she had chosen Lena. It hurt that her father could barely look at her but she knew that in the end it had been the right decision.

"Come on B." Stef reached out for her son.

Brandon looked up at her, about ready to beg her to let him finish this show but the moment he noticed her wet eyes he raised his arms and allowed her to lift him off his grandfather's lap.

"Bye grandpa." Brandon said softly as Stef carried him out of the house.

* * *

Lena was over for dinner again and Stef really needed the company even though she wouldn't admit it. Lena knew that Stef had taken Brandon to visit her father but Stef never told her how the encounter really went down. She put on a brave face and said that it was quiet but good.

"Can Lena tell me a story tonight?" Brandon asked after the three of them spent some time just lazying around in the living room.

"Sure baby." Stef said. "Why don't you go on and get ready for bed and we'll be up to tuck you in in a minute."

They watched Brandon disappear and then Stef groaned as she headed back into the kitchen to clean up.

"Are you okay with this? Lena asked.

"With what?" Stef asked in confusion.

"That I'm doing bedtime?" Lena confirmed.

Stef walked over to Lena and pulled her into her arms. "I love it." Stef assured her. "I love you and I love that he loves you too." She leaned in and kissed Lena's forehead for a few moments before gently pushing her away. "Now go so we can get some time to ourselves." She said teasingly and watched as Lena followed the way her son had gone just moments before.

* * *

"So, Brandon told me something just now." Lena said, coming back into the living room to find Stef lying on the couch with an arm thrown casually over her eyes.

"What?" Stef laughed, wondering what nonsensical story her son had come up with this time as she moved into a sitting position so Lena could join her.

"He said you were crying when you left your dads." Lena said softly. She knew that Stef wasn't expecting that and she wanted to study Stef's face as she said the words.

And just like Lena expected, the smile immediately disappeared from the blond's face and her eyes took on a far away look.

"You don't have to pretend for me." Lena said softly, sitting down besides Stef and taking her hand. "It's okay to be hurt."

"I'm not going to cry in front of you because I had a fight with my dad." Stef said like it was the most ridiculous thing.

"Why not?" Lena asked. "If you're hurt for whatever reason and need to cry then why not come to me?"

"It's small and stupid." Stef said. She wasn't the type to let people see her vulnerable and when she couldn't help it she made sure to at least cover it up with a façade.

"Are you saying that if I was upset about something, even something small, I couldn't come to you?" Lena challenged.

"What? No." Stef said quickly and then groaned, knowing she'd been backed into a corner.

"You don't have to pretend around me Stef." Lena said again. "No matter how small or stupid you think something is - if it's bothering you then I want to know."

Stef looked over at her, obviously struggling between what Lena was telling her and what she'd been practicing for over thirty years now.

"I want to be the one to help you." Lena said sincerely. "I've been there. I know it's not easy coming out and, okay, our experience isn't exactly the same but still, I want to do this with you."

Stef smiled gratefully though the tough stance didn't waver. She was the one that protected and supported others, not the other way around.

A silence fell over the two of them as Lena leaned against Stef. Stef was absentmindedly twirling her fingers in Lena's hair and Lena was drawing random patterns across Stef's jean-clad thigh. Lena knew it wasn't going to take just one conversation to get Stef to open up. It would take time and patience but she was also just as determined to get her to open up as Stef was to keep it all to herself. She didn't want a perfect person. She didn't want someone who didn't have troubles or problems. She just wanted Stef and whatever Stef came with. She just wished that Stef would allow her in just like Stef wanted Lena to allow her in. She thought back to the night that Stef had driven her home from the bakery when she was sick. It had been so easy for Lena to allow Stef to help her. Stef had that quality about her - the ability to make people feel at ease - comfortable and safe in her presence and she hoped that she had the same effect on Stef as well.

"Do you know when I actually fell in love with you?" Lena asked, turning slightly so that she could look at Stef.

Stef raised her eyebrow slightly in question.

"I was attracted to you from the first time we met but the moment I actually wished for a life with you was that day we went for burgers." Lena related. "I watched you guide Brandon down from that climbing wall instead of just letting the attendant climb up and get him."

"There won't always be an attendant." Stef said casually, like it was no big deal. "He has to learn to find his own way sometimes."

Lena smiled - once again Stef was downplaying herself. She wasn't comfortable with praise and attention and Lena was going to change that.

"You're a great mom." Lena said. "I may not agree with everything you do, like the junk you eat far too regularly..." She added just to keep the mood light. "...but you care about Brandon and you always put him first. You're smart and strong. You care about people and don't think twice about helping them or being there for them. And you're beautiful..."

Stef was just about to make some sort of sarcastic joke because she was getting uncomfortable but Lena quickly cut her off.

"...And the fact that you don't see it yourself just makes you even more so." Lena said, causing Stef to quickly snap her mouth shut and Lena to smile. "You're everything I imagined in someone I'd spend my life with."

That's where Lena stopped. She'd said what she wanted to say but she needed to give Stef a while to accept it all. She was just as stubborn and determined as Stef. Only where Stef was more of a 'right here, right now' kind of person Lena was willing to take her time and move slowly but eventually she'd get what she wanted - Stef just wouldn't realize it was coming until it got there.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked Lena one day after school.

Hannah was coming to babysit that evening and Stef and Lena were going to celebrate one month since they first went out to lunch. It was the second week of December but to Stef it felt like she'd been with Lena forever. They were comfortable together, rarely any awkward moments and the two seemed to blend well.

"We're going for drinks and dinner." Lena answered the boy who was sitting in her office waiting for his mom to come get them.

"How come?" He asked. They rarely ever went out unless it was for burgers or pizza but he knew that this was fancier than that.

Stef was going to pick Lena up for their evening and she had enlisted Brandon's help in picking out a huge bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate which she eventually had to hide since Brandon kept begging to open it.

"We are celebrating our first date." Lena answered. "Last month today we had our first lunch together."

"What will you do?" Brandon asked curiously.

"We'll have a few drinks and have dinner and then come home." Lena said. "And we'll talk."

"And you'll get dressed up." Brandon said, thinking back to the fancy clothes his mom had picked out and ironed specially for tonight."

"Yes." Lena smiled. "We will."

"Mom's wearing pants and a fancy white shirt." Brandon said. "She even ironed them. She _never_ iron's _anything_." He said, clearly surprised by that.

"I'm sure she doesn't." Lena laughed.

"And we bought you flowers and chocolate." Brandon added with a smile. But his smile slowly faded as he looked guiltily up at her. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He admitted.

"I'll act surprised." Lena promised. "She'll never know." She winked at the little boy who smiled gratefully at her.

"How come I can't come on your date?" Brandon asked and Lena got the feeling that he'd asked his mother to take him along.

"Well only two people usually go on dates." Lena answered.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Because only those two people are dating." Lena said. "It's to celebrate that your mom and I are girlfriends."

"Oh." Brandon said, clearly disappointed. "If you and mom are girlfriends then what am I?" Brandon asked. He knew he wasn't their boyfriend and he was thrilled about that but he wasn't quite sure where he fit in.

"You are my most favorite kid ever." Lena said, tapping his nose lightly.

"Then how come I can't come?" He mumbled, still obviously upset at being left out of something so important.

Lena could see the disappointment in his face and she felt bad for him. She had been spending a lot of time over at their house and taken up a lot of Stef's time as well. Maybe they needed to make it clear to him that he was not being pushed aside. He was the most important factor for both of them. Neither Stef nor Lena would ever do anything if he wasn't comfortable and happy about it.

"Tell you what." Lena said. "I'll talk to your mom and maybe this weekend we can all go on a date together."

Brandon immediately perked up. "Really." He asked excitedly. "I thought you said only two people could go on a date."

"I'm sure we can make an exception." Lena said and watched the smile on his face grow even bigger.

* * *

"I hope you didn't forget my flowers and chocolate?" Lena teased as she opened the door to Stef who had come to pick her up for their date.

"Brandon." Stef groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"He was so cute." Lena said as Stef handed her the bouquet and the chocolate. "He realized he'd blown the secret and felt bad.

"I should have just done it myself." Stef said.

"Don't be silly." Lena said, realizing again that including Brandon was important. "They are beautiful and I love them. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stef said, smiling as Lena went to put the flowers in a vase.

* * *

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." Lena told Stef as the two of them sipped on some wine and shared a cheesecake.

"Okay." Stef said, looking up at her. They had had a wonderful dinner, talked and shared stories and just enjoyed the time together but Stef could sense that Lena was nervous about whatever she had to say.

"I was talking to Brandon this afternoon as we waited for you." Lena started, waiting to see if Stef knew what she was getting at.

"Okay." Stef said again, obviously clueless and Lena found herself surprised that Brandon hadn't already talked to Stef about their plan for a date.

"I just got the impression that he's feeling a little left out and he was asking me a lot about our date tonight so I told him we'd go on a date this weekend, all three of us." Lena continued. "The dressing up kind." She confirmed. "It seemed important to him. I hope you don't mind."

Stef smiled slightly before she snickered.

"What?" Lena asked in confusion.

"You look adorable when you're nervous." Stef said, reaching for Lena's hand. "Of course I don't mind. A date with my two most favorite people in the whole world, why would I mind?" She said lovingly.

"I just hope you don't feel like I did this without talking to you first." Lena admitted. "I don't want to overstep."

"Lena, I trust you completely with Brandon." Stef said. "You work in a school with kids all day, I know your judgement is good. Planning a dinner isn't exactly something I have to worry about. It's not like you're trying to take him across the country or something." She teased lightly.

"So it's on?" Lena smiled.

"It's on." Stef agreed, finding herself looking forward to it.

* * *

By Saturday evening Brandon was like a hyper kangaroo. He was jumping all over the place, begging to start getting ready right from the time he woke up. He also insisted on doing things just the way Stef had done a few nights ago and so the two of them made a second trip to the flower shop where Brandon chose a huge bouquet of multicolored flowers even though the last time Stef had insisted on roses. Next they headed out for a box chocolate and this time Stef bought Brandon a small box of chocolate for him as well. He would definitely be thrilled with that. And finally, Brandon made Stef iron his fancy clothes. He had one pair of black pants and two fancy shirts that he had a hard time deciding between but eventually settled on one.

This time Lena came to pick them up since it was her idea and she took them back to the little Italian restaurant where Stef and Lena had first had lunch. It wasn't overly fancy so Brandon would have some familiar food to choose from and they could spend a little time walking down the pier after after dinner.

"Well, don't you look dapper." Lena said when Brandon opened the front door.

Brandon immediately turned towards Stef in confusion. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not to be dapper.

"You look very handsome." Lena corrected herself making Brandon beam from ear to ear.

"We brought you flowers." Brandon said as he ran into the kitchen to get them. "And a box of chocolate and I didn't eat any." He called out, making Lena laugh.

"I got a box for him as well." Stef whispered to Lena before Brandon came back. "We can give it to him after dinner."

"Here." Brandon handed her the flowers and the chocolate.

"They are beautiful Brandon, thank you." Lena said as she handed them back to Stef to put in some water. "All you ready?"

"Yes, Brandon said excitedly.

Brandon wanted to order whatever Lena was having but Stef was pretty certain that he wasn't going to enjoy spinach cannelloni and ordered him a macaroni and cheese instead which Lena said sounded delicious so she ordered the same thing as well.

Stef watched the two of them and felt her heart swell. She couldn't have asked to have it better. Both of them got on well and Lena was willing to make sacrifices for the little boy. He was the only reason that Stef would ever reconsider her relationship but luckily for her, it didn't look like she would have to.

Stef and Lena once again shared a dessert but Brandon wanted his own. Partly because they had chosen a rum and chocolate cake which wouldn't be too palatable for him and secondly because what five year old shared dessert with anyone?

Then the three of them headed down to the peer for a walk. Stef had taken Brandon's shoes and socks off and rolled up his pants to his knees so that he could run in the sand. The two of them walked a little ways behind him, talking quietly and watching him collect shells and whatever other stuff he could find. Normally Stef would have preferred he didn't do these things in these clothes but it had been a good evening and the boy was having the time of his life so she just let it go.

"Thank you for this." Stef said, glancing over at Lena. "It meant a lot to him."

"Honestly, I was looking forward to it myself." Lena answered honestly. "I really love him. I never imagined how much I would love him but I do. I feel like he's my own." She looked down as she said it feeling just a little shy. They had only been together a little over a month, they hadn't even gotten physical yet and here she was talking about Brandon being like her child.

"He thinks the world of you too." Stef said. "I was worried for a while that he wouldn't take to you or that people would fill his head with ideas that we were wrong but nothing seems to bother him. Even Mike is behaving. He's not putting Brandon in an awkward position which I'm really grateful for."

"How is he doing?" Lena asked of Mike.

"He's working through it." Stef said. "He is definitely trying, I have to admit. He lapses occasionally but for Brandon's sake he's trying hard. Captain Roberts said that she'll put him back on active duty soon if he can continue the way he is."

Lena could hear the relief in Stef's voice. Although Lena loved Brandon she wished that Stef didn't have a past that was still very much a part of her life. It honestly made her just a little jealous but she knew that there was no way for Stef to cut him from her life completely. He was Brandon's father and it wasn't fair to put either of them in that position. She also knew that Stef genuinely cared about Mike and wanted him to get better and not just for Brandon's sake. She'd just have to learn to accept that Stef had a part of her life that didn't include her and would never go away.

But she could have Stef and no one would come in the way of that. She unconsciously reached for Stef's hand and entwined their fingers.

Stef sensed that Lena wasn't too thrilled about the conversation so she gave her hand a tight squeeze, letting her know that Mike wasn't going to come between them.

"Look what I found." Brandon came running up a sand dollar.

"That's pretty B." Stef said, taking it from him and dusting off the sand.

"You should take it home and paint it." Lena suggested. "When I was a little girl I painted a sand dollar and then my mom put a ribbon through it and made it into a christmas ornament."

"Cool." Brandon said excitedly. "Can we do that mom?"

"Sure bud." Stef said. "We can put it on our tree when we put it up."

"How much longer for Christmas?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"Ten days." Stef told him.

"And grandma's coming right?" Brandon said.

"Yup." Stef answered. "She wants to meet Lena." Stef smirked as she looked over at the brunette.

Brandon smiled at Lena before a yawn took over.

"I think it's time we headed home." Stef said.

"Wait." Lena stopped. "Before we go there's one thing we have to do." She pulled out her phone from her bag and sat down on the sand, pulling Brandon down onto her lap and prompting Stef to sit beside them. "We need a picture to remember our first date." She winked at the boy.

Brandon beamed as Lena took a picture of the three of them. "Can I take one of you guys?" Brandon asked.

Lena handed him the phone and moved closer to Stef and smiled as Brandon took a few pictures. Little did they know that even years later that picture would still be one of their favorites.


	17. Chapter 17

Lena was looking forward to meeting Sharon. Stef and Brandon had told her a lot about the woman and while she had figured out that Sharon was a bit eccentric and quirky she still had a certain respect for her, especially hearing how she took the news of Stef and Lena being a couple. It was christmas eve and the four of them were going to have dinner together.

"GRANDMA's HERE!" Brandon exclaimed as he opened the door to Lena who was carrying two grocery bags. "She wants to meet you." He added.

Lena smiled as she entered the house. Neither Stef nor Lena particularly liked it when Brandon opened the door without an adult around but sometimes no one could outrun the five year old.

"Come on." Brandon said. "She's unpacking in my room." He took Lena's free hand and pulled her all the way to his room, giving her barely enough time to dump her bags on the table. "Grandma, look Lena's here."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Elkin." Lena said, extending a hand to the woman.

"Oh, none of this Mrs. Elkin stuff." Sharon said, pulling Lena into a hug. "Call me Sharon."

"Nice to meet you Sharon." Lena repeated, knowing for certain now that she was going to like this woman.

"You too darling." Sharon said. She had been looking forward to meeting this woman for months now. Stef had told her about Lena and sent a few pictures as well but Sharon really wanted to personally meet the woman that made her daughter so happy.

"Grandma brought presents." Brandon said, pointing to an open suitcase filled with brightly wrapped packages.

"Christmas presents." Sharon reminded the boy. "You have to wait until tomorrow morning to open them but how about you and Lena help me put them under the tree."

Sharon wanted to sit down and talk to Lena but right now wasn't the time. Brandon was too excited so they wouldn't have any privacy and Sharon was in charge of Brandon so she had to keep an eye on him.

"Sure." Lena said, going to close up the bag and take it to the living room where they began putting them under the tree. "Where's Stef?"

Mom went to do some last minute shopping." Brandon informed Lena as he picked up a present and began shaking it, trying to figure out what was inside.

"If you ruin the wrapping then no presents for you mister." Sharon said, taking the box from Brandon and placing it under the tree where it belonged. "Old Saint Nick will come and take them all away."

"Well, I came by a little early to get started on dinner. The turkey will need a while in the oven." Lena said. She had appointed herself as the cook for the evening since there would be barbecue if she left it up to Stef and Lena really wanted a proper christmas eve dinner since it was their first one together.

"Let me help you." Sharon offered. "I'm not much of a cook but I can follow orders." She said.

"Sure." Lena said. She was able to do it on her own but she didn't want to turn down the woman's offer.

"What are we having?" Sharon asked before turning around and pulling Brandon along with her to keep him away from the presents. "Stef said it's a huge christmas dinner and you're a great cook."

"Turkey and cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes with gravy, buttered corn on the cob, grilled vegetables, cherry pie, christmas pudding and cookies." Lena said.

"Well, I can mash the potatoes and butter the corn, beyond that I don't think I'd be much help." Sharon joked.

Lena smiled but before she could comment Brandon interrupted.

"Lena said that I could hep her make the cookies and after they cool down she said I could help decorate them too." He said proudly.

"I can do some decorating myself." Sharon winked at the boy.

"We bought cookie cutters yesterday." Brandon informed her. "A santa, a reindeer, a tree and a snowflake."

Lena smiled as she handed Sharon a bowl of potatoes to peal and then sat down with Brandon to help him make the dough for the cookies.

* * *

When Stef got home Sharon and Lena got a real chance to talk as Stef took Brandon for a bath. The two seemed to get on great and Lena just fell in love with the older woman. She was funny and loving and so full of life and Lena was enjoying her company. She got Sharon to help her set the table and placed a small christmasy item on each place - a tradition that would last them the rest of their lives.

"What's this?" Brandon asked picking up a bright red ball with a slit in it and a pair of reindeer antlers.

"It's a reindeer." Lena said, putting the band on his head and sticking the ball on his nose. It was really a clown nose but it served the purpose.

"And I'm supposed to be Santa?" Stef asked, putting on the hat and beard.

"I saw them at the grocery store and thought they were cute." Lena said, putting on the elf hat and ears she had on her plate.

"Well I think it's just adorable." Sharon said, sporting off her grinch mask she made sure to put on her own plate.

By eight everyone was stuffed. The turkey had turned out perfectly except for the fact that they hadn't even gotten though half of it. The mashed potatoes were over and so were the vegetables and corn. The pie was eaten and the christmas cake they decided to save for christmas night since everyone was full to the brim. Now they were all sitting at the kitchen table getting ready to decorate the cookies and Brandon was a little ball of excitement.

Lena was just putting out bowls of various frostings, toppings and candies to decorate the cookies with when the phone rang. She didn't pay too much attention to Stef's conversation but when Stef came back into the room informing them that she had to go to work on an emergency she felt sad. They were supposed to have a nice christmas eve together and then Lena was coming back early the following morning for presents. But now Stef had to go because some drunk teens were holding a liquor store at gunpoint trying to get some more booze.

But it wasn't until Lena watched Stef come into the living room dressed in uniform that she actually began to panic. She had gotten used to seeing Stef in uniform and she knew she was a cop but something about actually seeing her go out to a dangerous situation made her nervous. She wanted nothing more than to make Stef stay but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Stef had a job to do and she wasn't afraid to do it.

"Bye baby." Stef kissed Brandon's head and then her mother's cheek before she headed over to Lena.

"Bye." Brandon called out, not looking up from the cookie he was decorating.

"Bye honey, be careful." Sharon said, concentrating on her cookie as well so that Stef and Lena could have a private moment.

"Bye love." Stef said as Lena walked her to the door.

"Be careful." Lena said, a worried frown on her face.

"I will." Stef said. She could see that Lena was worried. For her mom and Brandon this was a regular occurrence but for Lena it was new.

"Call me?" Lena asked, hoping that Stef would have a chance to let her know she was okay.

"I will." Stef said, leaning in to kiss her. "I'll be fine. I love you." She said for the first time.

Lena smiled and Stef was thrilled. The first time she told the woman she loved her actually turned a frown into a smile and that was the best Stef could ask for.

"I love you too." Lena said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight." Stef suggested. "You can sleep in my bed and take whatever you want to wear from my dresser drawer. There are spare toothbrushes under the sink and a little boy who will be up at the crack of dawn wanting to open presents."

Lena laughed at the last bit though she looked hesitant. It would be nice to just stay over and not have to go home and come back early and it would definitely be nice to actually see that Stef was fine when she got home but with Brandon and Sharon here she felt a little awkward.

"Mom could use the help with Brandon." Stef said, sensing Lena's worry when the brunette kept glancing in their direction. "Brandon can really be a handful and mom's not such a spring chicken anymore." She teased.

"Okay." Lena finally agreed. "Thanks."

"See you soon." Stef said, giving her one last peck on the lips and disappearing out the door.

* * *

Lena sat at the table, listened to Brandon chatter about all the presents he hoped to get, admired each and every cookie he showed her and made polite conversation with Sharon, but her head just wasn't in it. She kept thinking about Stef and worried about what she was doing. Seeing Stef rush out the door in her uniform with her gun on her hip made Lena feel like she'd never felt before. Sharon and Brandon had both seemed fine with Lena sleeping over but Lena knew that _sleep_ wasn't quite what she'd be doing until Stef got home.

"Honey, it's going to be okay." Sharon finally said as she watched Lena's face crease with worry.

"They have guns." Lena stated.

The cookies were done and Brandon had been tucked into his sleeping bag on his bedroom floor and now the two were clearing up the kitchen.

"They always have guns." Sharon said. "I've watched Frank do this for over fifteen years. You get used to it."

Lena still didn't look convinced.

"It takes some getting used to and there is always a risk but at some point you just have to stop worrying about the worst. You'll just give yourself gray hair that way." Sharon told her.

"I've just never seen her actually leave for work before." Lena said. "How bad do these emergencies get?"

"Well, Frank never shot a single bullet on the job." Sharon replied. "Most cops haven't. It's always a last resort for all of them. And usually with teenagers it's easier. They are mostly too afraid to shoot."

"But they're drunk, what if one of them does shoots?" Lena asked.

Sharon smiled supportively at Lena. She couldn't promise that everything would be just fine but at the same time Lena was going to have to learn to just trust that everything was going to be okay until she had reason to believe it wouldn't. That was how it was for the families of cops and firemen.

"I never thought I'd fall this hard." Lena laughed to herself as she realized just how panicked he was becoming. "She's just..." But she trailed off, unable to find the words to accurately explain just how she felt about the blond."

"I can assure you that the feeling is mutual." Sharon said, hoping it would help ease Lena's mind. "They way she talks about you, I've never heard her talk about anyone or anything that way."

Lena smiled. She liked that thought and she was so happy that both she and Stef seemed to feel the same way about the other.

"There's just something about her..." Lena admitted. "It's like she's so confident and sure of herself but at the same time she can be so _unsure_ of herself." She said, wounding if she made any sense at all. "I mean, when she knows she's being watched or she's surrounded by a bunch of people she doesn't know she becomes so robotic, she does things properly just to avoid attention but then when she's playing with Brandon or it's just the two of us sitting and talking she'll suddenly open up and you get to see the real her and I don't even think she realizes it."

Sharon completely agreed with the younger woman. "Stef used to be like that a lot more." She told Lena. "She was fun and outgoing and energetic but then all that changed when Frank made her believe that she was wrong." Sharon said and then turned to Lena. "I'm assuming she told you about that."

Lena nodded. She knew her father had wiped out the feelings even before they really had a chance to start.

"That changed Stef." Sharon said. "She lost her confidence, began questioning herself and became afraid to let people see who she really was." She paused to think for a moment. "I think after that she wasn't sure who she was herself. She eventually chose a life she knew would make Frank happy and things did get better once Brandon came along but still, I don't think Stef was ever really happy. Until she met you that is."

Lena smiled. She liked being the reason that Stef was happy again and hearing Sharon say it made her feel like this relationship had a greater purpose.

"Well, I better get to bed." Sharon said, glancing at the clock as she got up. "You should get some rest too. Brandon will be up at the crack of dawn and won't come down from his christmas high for about a week."

Lena smiled as she too glanced at the clock and noticed that they had been talking for over two hours. Her gaze shifted towards the front door wondering when Stef would be home.

"She'll be here when you wake up." Sharon said, noticing Lena's gaze. "Don't worry." She said with a pat to Lena's shoulder as she headed to Brandon's room.

But Lena wasn't so sure and the nervousness wouldn't leave her. She changed into some of Stef's clothes, crawled into bed and curled up to her pillow, loving the fact that it smelt like Stef. She just hoped that when she did wake up Stef would be home, just like Sharon said.


	18. Chapter 18

But Stef did make it home unharmed just like Sharon predicted. She was fast asleep on the couch when Lena woke up, even earlier than Brandon, to check for Stef. She was making coffee and planning to wake Stef gently when Brandon came charging into the room and nearly collided with the tree in an attempt to get to it as soon as possible.

The day was a great success. Lena stayed through the presents and was surprised that Sharon had gotten her a couple as well. She loved the scarf and the state of the art pastry maker that the older woman had given her. She even loved the delicate bracelet that Stef had gotten her but her favorite present by far was from Brandon - a multicolored macaroni necklace. What made it even more special was that Stef and Sharon had both promised that they hadn't encouraged him to make anything. All the kids had made Christmas presents in class and Brandon had chosen to make something for Lena as well in addition to the grinch ornament he made for Stef. Lena treasured that necklace with all her heart and Stef couldn't stop smiling each time Lena would gently touch the macaroni beads.

It was now New Years Eve and Hannah was babysitting and Stef and Lena were going out for drinks with Lena's friends Jenna and Kelly. Stef was a little nervous. She had never interacted with another gay couple and she certainly hadn't been to a gay bar and she wasn't sure what to expect or whether people would accept her. Lena tried her best to ease Stef's mind, promising her that the evening would be great.

"Sporting some fancy jewelry there Lena." Kelly teased as she noticed Lena's necklace.

Lena smiled. Brandon had been awake when they left the house so she proudly wore his jewelry, much to Stef's amusement.

"I'm starting to feel a little jealous." Stef said, gaining a little courage herself. "No one seems to notice my present."

Lena smiled as she showed off the bracelet that encircles her wrist. It's not that she didn't love it - she had just expected a gift from Stef but she hadn't expected anything from Brandon, let alone handmade, and without being told at that.

Just as Lena had promised, the evening was going well. Kelly and Jenna where very friendly and soon Stef began to feel like she'd known them forever. She especially hit it off with Jenna and the two were soon talking about sports while Lena and Kelly discussed parenting.

"We should really get the kids together soon." Kelly said. "I can't believe you've been together for three months and this is the first time we get to meet her."

"We're still getting used to it." Lena admitted. "This is all so new for her."

"Been there, done that." Kelly said in understanding. "Anyways so let's plan a playdate."

Lena turned towards Stef and Jenna to include them in the playdate plans only to find them laughing and joking.

"Don't you go stealing my girlfriend." Lena teased as she watched Stef and Jenna.

"Can't promise anything." Jenna teased back. "I'm getting a little bored of Kelly now, she's becoming too predictable."

"Hey!." Kelly mocked offence, making Stef laugh.

She never imagined herself in a place like this and feeling so at ease. Her whole life had been a secret for so long and now she finally felt free and she had Lena to thank for that. She looked over at her girlfriend knew for certain that she wanted to spend the rest of her live with this woman.

* * *

It was the last Saturday in January and all three of them were back into the routine of work and school. Mike was taking Brandon for the night and Stef had taken an extra shift to help with expenses. She had chosen a spacious apartment in a decent location for Brandon's sake but it often involved picking up extra shifts and duties to keep up with the bills, necessities and Brandon's needs and occasional wants.

"You're drunk." Stef said in annoyance over the landline.

"I'm not drunk." Mike defended himself. "But I've had a couple of drinks so I can't take B." He admitted.

"You can't keep doing this Mike." Stef said angrily. "You knew I had to work tonight."

"I'm divorced." Mike said. "I get to slide a little. Besides, you can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm a free man." He laughed.

Stef sighed as she realized that talking to him wasn't going to do much good while he was like this. "What about Brandon?" She asked. "He's going to be crushed."

"I'll make it up to him Stef." Mike said. "I'll take him to the batting cages next weekend."

"Fine." Stef resigned to her fate. Brandon hated the batting cages but Mike just couldn't see that. She knew that Brandon would be upset for a bit but would get over it. This had happened enough times for him to have grown a thicker skin for it. "But where do I leave B?" She added, reminding him that they all depended on each other.

"Ask your dad." Mike suggested.

Stef scoffed. "You know didn't not a possibility."

"Right." Mike said, feeling bad about her father's attitude towards her relationship.

But Stef's immediate worry was what she was going to do with Brandon now that Mike wasn't taking him. She knew Hannah would already have plans and her father was basically out of the picture entirely.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here Stef." Mike said, feeling like admitting to the drinking was better than trying to take Brandon and for that Stef was grateful but her dilemma kept her anger up.

"The right thing would be to stop drinking." Stef yelled. "So we got divorced Mike. Life didn't end. You still have responsibilities, the most important of them being your son."

"Which is why I'm not taking him drunk." Mike said, angrily as well.

"That's just great." Stef said. "Really makes you father of the year."

While this was happening Stef's cellphone had rung but she hadn't heard it causing Brandon to pick it up for her.

"Hi Lena." Brandon said sweetly. He figured that his dad wasn't coming to get him tonight but just like Stef thought, he was used to it.

"Hey B, where's your mom?" Lena asked.

"On the phone." Brandon answered. "Didn't not taking me and she's mad at him."

"Oh." Lena said, not surprised that this had happened but she avoided saying that to the five year old. "Who are you going to stay with?"

"Donno." Brandon answered. "Usually I stay with grandpa but I guess he's busy. Mom said he's not an option."

Lena knew that things between Stef and Frank were bad and she understood why Stef wouldn't even want to ask Frank but there was someone else she could ask and wouldn't have think twice about it.

"Let met talk to her okay." Lena said and heard as Brandon ran down the hall yelling for his mother.

"Hey." Stef said. She had calmed down considerably before answering but the frustration in her voice was still audible.

"Hey." Lena replied sweetly. "I heard about your dilemma and I was thinking why don't I take B for the night." She suggested.

"You don't have to do that Lena." Stef said, without even considering it.

"I want to." Lena said. She wasn't sure how she felt about Stef's dismissal but she wasn't about to dwell on it.

"You _want_ to keep a five year old for a night?" Stef said, as though it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Yes." Lena said. "More specifically, I want to keep B for the night."

"You're sure?" Stef asked skeptically.

"Yes." Lena answered. "Let me help you and besides I love spending time with him."

"All night?" Stef clarified.

"Yes Stef. All night." Lena confirmed. "When you get off work you can come over too and we can all have breakfast together."

"Okay, hold on a second." Stef said into the phone before turning to her son.

"B, how would you like to spend the night with Lena?" Stef asked her son. She figured that if Brandon showed any sign of being unhappy about it or unhappy about the fact that he wasn't going to his dad's then she wouldn't send him over. Lena didn't deserve a cranky kid on her first night alone with him.

"Yeah." Brandon said enthusiastically, surprising Stef. "She tells the best stories."

Stef smiled as she returned to the phone. "Okay, I'll drop him off on my way to work." She said.

"Great." Lena replied, feeling excited herself.

* * *

"Just call if he gets to be too much." Stef said at the door, hoping that the night would go smoothly.

"Relax, we'll be fine." Lena assured as Brandon ran into the house feeling quite at home.

Stef gave her a skeptical look before leaning in to kiss her, wave to Brandon and then heading out to work.

Lena turned to find Brandon going through her small collection of movies.

"How about we watch one while we eat dinner?" Lena asked. She's made macaroni and cheese thinking it was a safe bet for a kid and for dessert they were having jello moulded into wild animals. Lena thought he might like that since he enjoyed the zoo so much and talked about it for weeks after his visit.

"Yeah." Brandon said excitedly. "Mom never lets me watch TV while eating.

And Lena soon realized why. They were watching the Sound of Music since Brandon didn't know any of the movies Lena had and so she picked, thinking he'd enjoy it. Brandon definitely was enjoying the movie but it had been well over an hour and he still hadn't finished even half his bowl of macaroni.

"Another bite B." Lena reminded him, when once again he was too engrossed in the movie to remember his dinner.

Brandon mindlessly put the spoon into his mouth without even looking and as a result had just two pieces of macaroni on it.

Lena sighed as she pulled the bowl from his hands and began feeding him, hoping that it would go faster that way.

* * *

"That was fun." Brandon said with a big smile. "I like how she plays the guitar."

Lena hadn't been sure whether or not Brandon would enjoy a musical but was pleased that he did and he seemed to really enjoy the music.

"This is my favorite movie." Lena informed him. "I love the songs too but I can't play an instrument like her."

"I can learn how to play." Brandon said excitedly.

"It takes a lot of practice." Lena informed him.

"I'll practice." Brandon promised. "Dad makes me practice batting all the time and I do, even when I don't like it."

Lena smiled. It was nice to see him so enthusiastic about something. The animal jello was completely overshadowed by his new obsession but Lena didn't really care, all that mattered was that Brandon was having a good time and her first time watching him was a success.


	19. Chapter 19

Stef had had a rough day at work and she was tired and sore and all she really wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep but Lena was coming over for dinner and then they'd sit and watch a cartoon with Brandon for a while before he had to be bathed and put to bed and most likely Stef and Lena would sit together for a while before Lena left and Stef could finally get some sleep. It wasn't that Stef wasn't excited for Lena to come over but she was just so tried and as a result rather short tempered.

The moment she heard the doorbell and little feet running quickly to the door her anger built up. She hurriedly pulled on her t-shirt and threw her uniform into the hamper and rushed out.

"Hi Lena." Stef heard Brandon say.

"Hi B." Lena said back just as Stef reached the living room.

"Mom, Lena's here." Brandon stated the obvious.

If Stef hadn't been so tired she might have found it sweet but tonight just wasn't the night to tick her off.

"I've told you a hundred times that you're not to open the door alone, Brandon." Stef said sternly, and maybe a little louder than she had intended.

The smile and excitement on Brandon's face instantly disappeared as his eyes filled with tears.

Stef did feel bad about ruining his mood and taking out her frustration on him but the reason for her anger was not unfounded. She had warned him numerous times not to answer the door alone, even if he knew the person but he often forgot no matter how many times she reminded him.

"Sorry." Brandon said in a small voice, hoping that it would be enough.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Stef said as she pointed Lena towards the kitchen. "When you say sorry it means that you won't do it again and you clearly don't mean it."

"I _am_ sorry." Brandon wailed. "I won't do it again."

"It's too late." Stef said. "You are to go straight for a bath after dinner and then to bed."

"Can Lena still tell me a bedtime story like she promised?" He asked, knowing that it was no good to argue about TV time at this point.

"Not tonight." Stef said and watched his face fall further.

Lena felt bad for Brandon and though she did understand why Stef was being so firm with him she still wished that she could have had that special time with him and that Stef wouldn't include her in his punishment. Ever since their night together over two weeks ago Lena felt much closer to the boy and genuinely enjoyed spending time with him. They had watched the Sound of Music three more times since then and each time Brandon's determination to learn the guitar grew and whenever Lena was over at bedtime she would tell him stories about a boy named Brandon and his travels around the world performing in concerts.

"It's not fair." Brandon mumbled as he headed back to his room after giving both Stef and Lena a dirty look.

Stef sighed in frustration before turning to Lena. "Sorry about that." She said. "Dinner's almost ready."

Lena followed Stef into the kitchen and watched as Stef pulled out the chicken from the oven. She had roasted it with potatoes and vegetables - one of the few dishes she knew how to make from scratch.

"One day there is going to be a stranger at the door and who knows what could happen." Stef was still angry and venting.

Lena couldn't really blame her. It wasn't right for Brandon to open the front door alone like that and Stef had seen so many accidents and attacks everyday that her mind was obviously going to think like that.

"I'll talk to Ms. Miller and have her talk to the class about safety." Lena offered, hoping it would help Brandon remember.

"Thanks." Stef said as she poured out two glasses of wine and a glass of milk for Brandon. "I've lost count of how often I've warned him."

With that the two set out plates and silverware and got ready for dinner.

"Brandon, dinner's ready." Stef called and as expected all she heard was the slow drag of his feet as he sulked into the kitchen.

Through dinner, Lena tried to keep up a friendly conversation, trying to include Brandon as well to lessen the tension in the room as well as make sure the boy knew that she still liked to spend time with him even though she couldn't this evening. And as dinner progressed Brandon slowly pulled out of his sulky mood though Stef, still tired, remained firm and direct.

"So how far does Brandon get on tour?" Brandon asked Lena, hoping to get a little bit of the story out while he had a chance.

"All the way to Oz." Lena said with a smile. "Do you know where that is?" She asked when he didn't seem to recognize the name.

Brandon shook his head as he took a bite of chicken.

"It's the land at the end of the yellow brick road." Lena told him.

"What yellow brick road?" Brandon asked curiously.

"It's where the wizard lives." Lena answered, knowing full well that she was getting him interested in the conversation.

"There are no wizards." Brandon stated knowingly.

"Yes there are." Lena replied with a straight face. "Just ask the the scare crow."

"You can't talk to a scare crow." Brandon said with a laugh.

"Yes you can." Lena said again. "But until he gets a brain he won't make much sense."

"Huh?" Brandon asked, getting slightly confused by this time.

Lena smiled as she reached over and gently poked a finger into Brandon's head. "He doesn't have a smart brain like you do." She said eliciting giggles from the young boy that was trying to take a sip of his milk and spilling it down the front of his t-shirt instead.

"BRANDON." Stef instantly said angrily. "Pay attention to what you're doing. I already told you no story tonight."

"But it wasn't a story." Brandon said defensively. "We were just talking."

"Well Lena doesn't want to talk to boys that don't listen to their moms." Stef replied as she pulled his t-shirt over his head and handed it to him. "Go put this in the hamper, I'll be there in a minute to start your bath."

Stef watched angrily as the boy headed back towards his room, the sulk with which he'd come in once again filled his face and posture.

Stef shook her head in irritation and turned back towards Lena who, surprising Stef, looked angry too - only she wasn't looking at Brandon, she was looking at Stef.

"What?" Stef asked, completely confused.

"Why are you bringing me into this?" Lena asked, clearly upset.

"What are you talking about?" Stef asked.

"I get that you're upset that he opened the door alone and you have a right to be and you even have a right to tell me I can't tell him a bed time story, that I promised him by the way. But you don't have any right to tell him that I don't want to talk to him just because he did something wrong." Lena rambled in anger.

"I didn't..." Stef began, but Lena cut her off.

"Yes you did." Lena said. "You told him I couldn't tell him a story and made me break a promise and now you're telling him that I don't want to talk to him. Neither of those is true. I can't tell him a story because you won't let me and I do like to talk to him no matter how much trouble he's in."

"Lena, I was just..." Stef began once again but for a second time Lena cut her off."

"You were just being an ass." Lena said as she headed towards the front door, leaving Stef standing there bewildered.

* * *

It was the slamming of the front door that caused Stef to snap out of her daze and within a second she was at the door as well, ready to chase after Lena.

"Wait." Stef called as she saw Lena just reaching her car.

"What?" Lena asked in irritation as she spun around. "You figure out another way to make me a bad guy?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Stef said. "I just had a bad day." She tried to defend herself.

"Well, you managed to pass that on to us now too." Lena snapped.

"I'm sorry." Stef said again, more meaning fully this time and without any excuse.

Lena's face softened as Stef's face filled with honest remorse. "It's okay." She said. Bad days happen to all of us."

Stef smiled gratefully as she reached out for Lena's hand. "Come back please." She requested. "You can tell Brandon his story."

Lena took the hand but shook her head. "No, you have to stick to your punishment, it's not right for him to open the front door on his own like that."

"But I shouldn't have used that as a punishment." Stef stated, admitting her mistake.

"No, you shouldn't have." Lena said. "But you did so now we have to stick with it."

"So you won't come back?" Stef asked in disappointment.

"I will." Lena smiled. "I'll also join you for bath time. I don't want him to think that I don't like him just because he made a mistake." She said.

"He'd like that." Stef said with a smile. "He loves you."

"I love him too." Lena said. "How could I not? He came from the girl I love the most."

Stef smiled as she leaned in and kissed Lena. "Even when she screws up?" She asked, not breaking their kiss.

"Even then." Lena said, gently pushing Stef away from her and back towards the house. "Let's get going. Brandon's waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

Stef pushed Lena back against the couch as their kiss got more heated. They had finally finished with Brandon's bath, that took longer than usual because of the excitement of having Lena there, and put him to bed, sitting with him for ten minutes to make up for the lack of a story and now the two were on the couch. They were both relaxed and had basically been attached at the lips for a good ten minutes now.

Lena moaned as Stef sort of climbed on top of her. This was the farthest they had ever gone in the intimate department and it seemed like it was quickly escalating. Lena's hands lowered to Stef's behind and gently stroked while Stef's hands travelled upwards and ever so slightly and somewhat shyly caressed the very end of Lena's breast. It could almost have been an accident but they both knew that it wasn't.

Lena knew that this was all new to Stef and she would have to take the lead eventually but for now just this little bit was enough. After all, there was a five year old asleep just down the hall.

And as though Stef had read her mind she pulled back. "Brandon." She whispered, both in regret and relief.

"I was thinking the same thing." Lena said as she began to sit up again. She didn't miss the tone of Stef's voice but she chose not to comment.

"Was that our first fight?" Stef asked, somewhat perplexed.

"Just a small one." Lena answered, smiling at Stef's expression.

"I don't like fighting with you." Stef said. "And I really don't like that look you gave me when you were mad."

Lena laughed out loud. "Works, doesn't it?" She said with a wink.

Stef groaned as she leaned in once again to kiss Lena. "I don't like it." She said again, between kisses. "But I do like making up."

"Oh, me too." Lena agreed. "Maybe I should give you that look more often."

This time Stef groaned in pleasure. "In that case..." She trailed off as the kisses got more heated once again and Stef trailed them down Lena's neck to the neckline of her shirt before Lena gently pushed her away.

"Damn." Stef said with a sigh, realizing that they had to stop. "You could just stay and we could go to my room." Stef suggested. "There's a lock on the door."

"The last time I stayed over you took the couch." Lena reminded Stef.

"My mother was in the house." Stef answered.

"So was your son and he's still here." Lena reminded her again.

"So it's never gonna happen?" Stef asked with a whine.

"Next time he's with Mike." Lena offered. She wanted it just as badly as Stef did but they had to do this right.

"Or..." Stef began, but stopped nervously.

"Or what?" Lena asked curiously.

"Maybe we could do it when Brandon's here." She said, thinking back to the last time that Mike had questioned Brandon about their sleeping arrangements.

"Um..." Lena said, not quite grasping what Stef was saying.

"I mean we could have a sleepover with Brandon." Stef confirmed. "A real sleepover. I know he'd love that."

"So would I." Lena said. "But are you sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes." Stef said. "I want him to be a part of our relationship and I don't want people to give him the wrong idea." She confirmed. "Just the first time." Stef clarified nervously, hoping Lena would understand.

"I think it's a great idea." Lena said. "I don't want him to feel left out either and it sounds like fun.

"Thanks." Stef said as she pulled Lena closer and just held her as they relaxed against the couch. "Have I told you just how amazing you are?"

"Yes, but I could hear it again." Lena teased making Stef laughed.

"It's midnight." Stef replied, gently pushing Lena off her. "Go home."

"Kicking me out already?" Lena teased again as she got up.

"Yes." Stef answered. "Otherwise I may not let you go at all." She said with a wink, wiping that teasing look off Lena's face and filling it with yearning once again.

* * *

And that was all Brandon could talk about all week. They had planned the sleepover for the following weekend and decided to go all out for it. Stef had been stocking up on ice-cream, and cookies and candy and chocolate and everything else she knew her son would dream of. She wanted to make it special, not only for him but for them too. It was a major step for all of them and even though it wasn't what most people would expect for a couple's first sleepover - it was still important.

"I brought _The Wizard of Oz_." Lena said as the three of them arranged all the treats on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"What's it about?" Brandon asked as he quickly grabbed a handful of MnM's from the bowl he was supposed to have put on the coffee table.

"Remember that Scarecrow you said couldn't talk." Lena asked, wondering if the boy remembered the conversation they had had a few days ago.

"Oh, the one that knows the wizard?" Brandon asked excitedly, suddenly remembering what Lena had told him.

"That's the one." Lena said. "Well he helps Dorothy find the wizard."

"Who's Dorothy?" Brandon asked.

"You'll just have to watch and find out." Lena replied.

"Mom..." Brandon whined as he turned to Stef. It was his mother he always turned to whenever things weren't quite right and right now he wasn't so patient and Lena wasn't helping.

"Don't look at me." Stef laughed as she kissed her son on the head and grabbed the bowl of MnM's from his hands before it's entire contents went into his stomach.

"Come on." He whined. From the way she smiled he knew she knew the answer but just wouldn't tell him.

"Did you like the Sound of Music?" Lena asked.

"Yeah." Brandon answered, thinking she was going to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Well, I picked that out and I picked this out too so just be patient and you'll know everything soon enough." Lena said.

"Fine." Brandon answered dramatically as he flopped down on the couch. "But let's start it already."

Within the next few minutes they had all settled on the couch to watch the movie. Stef and Lena sitting together with Brandon on Lena's lap, asking her question after question as the movie played but before Dorothy even got near the Emerald City Brandon had found his way onto Stef's lap and was fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"So my mom offered to have Brandon visit her over the Valentine's weekend." Stef whispered suggestively one Tuesday morning a few weeks after the sleepover when she was dropping Brandon off at school.

"She did?" Lena asked with a wide smile.

"Yup." Stef replied. "Three glorious kid-free days."

"Whatever shall we do?" Lena teased.

"I can think of a few things." Stef answered moving ever so slightly closer to Lena. But even that tiny move sent tingles down Lena's back.

"I can't wait." Lena said, her voice deeper than usual.

They had been a couple for a few months now and all the comments and looks had basically died down. The other parents either realized that neither Stef nor Lena were any different for being in a relationship or just took no notice of them at all and both were equally unimportant to the couple in question.

"Me either." Stef said. "I'll start packing his bags tonight." She teased with a wink before heading back towards her car to head to work.

* * *

Friday afternoon had finally come and Stef had picked Brandon up from school and put him on a plane to Florida and now she was back home getting her own overnight bag packed for her weekend at Lena's. It was Lena's idea to spend it there since Stef had a habit of constantly doing clean up whenever they were at her place. With a kid living there the house was always somewhat of a mess.

Stef had a few errands to run before heading to Lena's. She'd thought long and hard about how to plan this special day - their first of hopefully many - but in the end she'd decided to do it simple and intimate rather than grand. She wanted it to be just the two of them and so she'd _reserved_ a spot at the burger joint where they'd had their very first meal together and for dessert Stef had tried her hand at a simple cherry pie. She wasn't sure how it would taste but she wasn't disappointed by how it looked. It wasn't exactly bakery material but still it was presentable and she knew Lena would appreciate the effort. Now all Stef had to do was pick up a bunch of roses, a box of chocolate and a bottle of wine and then head over to Lena's.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Stef said as Lena opened the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Lena replied as she kissed Stef before giving her space to enter the house.

"Did you clean up?" Stef asked, looking around at the exceptionally spotless living room even for Lena's standards.

"I was afraid you might start if I didn't finish before you got here." Lena teased.

"Very funny, Ms. Adams." Stef said in mock sternest. "You keep it up and all these will be for me." She said, holding up the box of swiss chocolate that Lena loved.

"I'm sorry." Lena gave in. "I'll give you a kiss to make it up to you." She said as she leaned in and kissed Stef passionately, extracting a groan from the blond.

"Okay you're forgiven." Stef said, handing her the chocolate and the flowers. The wine she was saving for dessert.

"I thought that would do." Lena smiled triumphantly as she opened the box and offered Stef the first piece.

* * *

"When you said 'first meal' this isn't _quite_ what I imagined." Lena said with a laugh as Stef drove up into the parking lot.

"It was our first meal." Stef justified, looking a little worried that Lena didn't like it.

"I love it." Lena assured Stef. And she did. All she really cared about was being with Stef. Whether they ate at the Ritz or at the burger joint or even the parking lot for that matter, wasn't important.

But for some reason Stef had become skeptical. She had not done enough. Of course Lena was used to much more. When she'd planned this she'd thought it was sweet but maybe Lena was expecting something fancier. Suddenly Stef wished she'd just reserved a place at the Italian restaurant they'd been to like she'd first planned.

* * *

Through dinner and then dessert that hadn't tasted at all bad Stef had been trying to overcompensate for dinner. Suddenly the pie that had looked pretty good just a few hours ago was now unpresentable, the roses that Lena had put into a vase looked just a little wilted and the wine wasn't the very expensive kind that she noticed was on Lena's wine rack.

"Stef, what's wrong?" Lena asked as Stef began clearing their plates the moment dessert was over.

"Nothing." Stef replied, though the truth was that she just wanted to get that awful pie out of sight and so she began rinsing the dishes in Lena's kitchen.

"Stef." Lena stopped her, pulling her into the living room and onto the couch.

Stef looked at Lena and saw the genuine concern on her face. "I'm sorry about dinner." Stef finally said. "I thought it was..." But she trailed off because now all she thought it was was stupid.

"Stef, I loved it." Lena said sincerely. "It was thoughtful. Honestly I'd forgotten about that day but you remembered and that says something." She explained.

Stef smiled. She had thought it would be special and she'd done the flowers and the candy like she was supposed to. "The pie was homemade." Stef said both to show her efforts as well as sort of apologize that she hadn't bought a better one.

"And it was delicious." Lena said. She leaned in to give Stef a kiss and though Stef had reciprocated it Lena could sense that she was still holding back.

"What's going on Stef?" Lena asked once again, pulling away and noticing the uncertainty in the woman's eyes. But when Stef didn't say anything she pushed a little harder. "Talk to me." Lena said, giving Stef's knee a little squeeze.

"I just..." Stef began, faltering a bit. "I should have done something fancier." She admitted.

"Why would you say that?" Lena asked. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why Stef was suddenly so upset about dinner. It had been wonderful and fun and easy. It made Lena feel like they'd been doing this for years and it felt familiar and comfortable. Why was Stef regretting it?

"I didn't give you what the others probably did." Stef said, a hint of regret in her voice.

"What others?" Lena asked, wondering where this was coming from.

"Your last girlfriend, the one that travelled." Stef explained.

"Gretchen?" Lena asked in surprise, not expecting her to be the reason.

"She took you places, all over the world and I took you to In and Out Burgers." Stef mumbled the last part, silently cursing herself.

"Stef, I loved dinner tonight." Lena assured. "It was thoughtful and personal. This is what I want. This is what I've always wanted. It's why Gretchen and I didn't work out. I always wanted a home and a family." Lena studied Stef's face to see if she was making a difference. "Did I love to travel, sure but that's not what I wanted my life to be." She explained. "I like holidays and vacations but I don't want to be on the road my whole life. When Gretchen wasn't willing to settle down I knew she wasn't the one for me. And I was right Stef." Lena said when Stef still looked skeptical. "You're the one I want. You're exactly what I want."

"How can you say that?" Stef asked, not believing Lena completely. "You used to travel the world, you've seen more places than most people do in their entire lives. Your wine rack has wine that costs more than my car and you can cook food from every country."

"That's what's bothering you?" Lena asked. "Stef, I came to San Diego before I met you. I have a home and a steady job here because I wanted a place to call home. I travelled and learned to cook but it was just for a while. I always knew I would settle down one day. I met you after I already started that Stef. You just made me realize that I'd made the right decision."

"So this is what you really want?" Stef clarified. "A salaried job and a woman with a past."

"Yes." Lena confirmed though she repeated it all in the way she saw things. "I want a job that I love and a woman whose past has made her the wonderful woman that she is."

Stef smiled. It was the same thing, only the way Lena said it made it sound so much better. "I love you." Stef said. "You've changed my life and for the first time in a long time I'm actually happy with who I am."

Lena smiled back, glad that she had made a difference in Stef's life because she believed that Stef deserved everything. She was an amazing mother and girlfriend and she was even an amazing friend and supporter to Mike. She was friendly and outgoing once she was comfortable and slowly, over the months, Lena was learning how to help Stef out of her shell. She'd made more friends - ones that she didn't need to keep pretending around - and she'd begun opening up and Lena could see how much happier Stef was.

Stef then leaned in and kissed Lena. It was soft and full of love but within minutes it because heated. They couldn't seem to get close enough and they couldn't seem to touch enough and even stopping just long enough to take a breath seemed far too long to both of them. With their bodies still touching and lips still locked they headed into the bedroom and time seemed to have slowed down and sped up all at once as clothes disappeared and hands began to roam. For just one brief moment Stef faltered, realizing that this was a line she had never crossed and was uncertain of what was on the other side but there was no one in the world she'd rather find out with than Lena.


	22. Chapter 22

"For a first timer you were pretty good." Lena said as she lay on her back, still trying to catch her breath.

Stef laughed. The truth was that she was nervous but it seemed to just come naturally to her and though she'd faltered occasionally they still had fun and instead of constantly worrying about it and trying to be perfect they just relaxed and enjoyed themselves, giggling like silly teenagers whenever they seemed to bump heads or tried to reach each other when their bodies clearly couldn't bend in those ways.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Lena teased gently.

"Trust me, I haven't." Stef said, feeling relieved that it had gone off well despite her lack of experience and expertise.

"Well I really need a shower." Lena said. "You have me wet and sweaty in all places and now that I think about it I'm a little hungry too. Think you could make me some french toast." Lena asked, batting her eyes sweetly in order to get what she wanted.

"I think that can be arranged." Stef smirked. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around this woman. This was their first time together, this was her first time ever but somehow Lena had managed to make it seem like they'd done it a million times before and yet keep it like a brand new present being unwrapped for the first time. Stef realized that Lena, in her own gentle and subtle way had guided Stef and Stef felt exceptionally grateful for that.

Stef watched as Lena headed into the bathroom before wrapping a sheet around her and heading into the kitchen to make Lena a midnight snack and as she mixed the batter she couldn't help but relive the last few hours.

* * *

 _For the life of her Stef couldn't figure out who started what but it ended up with them lying naked on the bed. She herself had initiated the next move - Stef was sure of that. She figured that Lena was giving her the freedom to go at a pace she was comfortable with and that somehow gave Stef the courage to just give it a go._

 _Stef stared into Lena's eyes as her hand moved from her cheek down her neck and stopped at her shoulder blade. It was there that Stef let her thumb stroke Lena's skin, moving slowly closer and closer to the side of her breast. She could feel the soft mound beneath her thumb and she could hear her own heart thumping and she wondered if Lena could hear it too. Slowly she let her thumb travel further and further until the palm of her hand was entirely on Lena's breast. She gave it a gentle squeeze, watching Lena carefully to make sure she was doing the right thing._

 _Lena, for her part, kept still and let Stef explore. But even the little movements that Stef was making, the uncertain yet excited look in her eyes and the slight tremor of her hand excited Lena even more. In a way she felt like she was experiencing it all for the first time herself._

 _The small moans that were escaping Lena's lips were what egged Stef on and she began exploring more. She slipped one leg between Lena's and gently pushed upwards. The fire in her eyes intensified as she watched Lena's body react to her touch. She began to feel empowered at the thought that she was able to do this to the beautiful woman beside her. She finally leaned in and kissed Lena as she pushed harder against Lena and felt Lena grind against her leg. Her nipple was hard but her breast was soft in Stef's hand and Stef couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to suck on it. She slowly lowered her kisses down Lena's neck and collar bone and then glanced up at Lena, waiting for permission and a bit of encouragement before she slowly sucked the pert nipple into her mouth and sucked._

 _Lena felt like she was in heaven. She was a veteran yet it all felt like new as she experienced it all though Stef's eyes. And what made it so much better was the fact that it was someone she genuinely loved. She realized now that all the others over the years were just passing though, even though she'd thought otherwise at the time. People always told her that when you're really in love you'll know and now she knew what they meant. She didn't want the perfect person or the most experienced person or the glamorous, well travelled, exuberant and extravagant person. She just wanted Stef - with all her flaws and faults, all her past and experiences and whatever was her future. This was what she wanted and nothing would ever compare._

 _Stef was growing bolder and was now openly groping Lena's breasts as her thigh worked harder on Lena's center. It was as if Stef instinctively knew what to do and was just going for it. Her hand slowly travelled down Lena's body and stopped just above the curve of her butt, pushing gently to hold Lena in place as she ground against her. Stef wanted the soft moans coming from the darker woman to get faster but as she moved her and around to the front and pulled her thigh away from Lena's center Lena stopped her._

 _Lena wanted to be the first. She wanted to show Stef what it was like and she now wanted her turn to watch Stef as Stef experienced the other side of the deal. Stef began to protest, trying to push Lena down but Lena was good - she shifted her leg so that it was now between Stef's instead of the other way around and that was all Stef needed to succumb. Stef began to gently ride Lena's leg as Lena kissed her and caressed her body in ways she didn't know possible. Just a simple brush against her arm or calf sent shivers through Stef and in that moment she would have done whatever Lena asked._

 _Lena began working on Stef and unlike what Stef did to her, this was filled with experience and strategy. Lena began caressing Stef's breasts and watched the already hard nipples swell further. Stef began to moan in pleasure as Lena's expert hands worked their magic. Lena's leg continued to rub against Stef's center and Stef felt like she was losing her mind. She couldn't focus on anything besides Lena's touch._

 _"I love you." Lena whispered in Stef's ear. "Just relax and enjoy the ride." She added teasingly before moving lower. Her thigh was now no longer against Stef center and Stef let out a deep groan of distress but it soon turned into moan on contentment when Lena's fingers took it's place. Lena began stroking up and down Stef's slit gently as her mouth found it's way to Stef's breast. She played with one nipple for a while before moving to the other and then back again, all the while stroking Stef up and down, slightly harder and deeper with each path until she reached the tiny, rock-hard nub._

 _"Oh my God." Stef said when Lena began to rub her thumb on Stef's clit. She had never felt this before. Yes she'd had sex and yes she'd enjoyed it but this was a whole new level. It wasn't just sex anymore, it was much more than that - it was the fact that the love of her life was taking control of her body. It was the most promising way of giving themselves to the other._

 _Stef's words just prompted Lena to work faster and soon she could feel Stef began to wriggle beneath her. She quickly released the now tender nipple and moved lower replacing her thumb with her lips and tongue while her fingers entered Stef. She sucked on Stef's nub, alternating between gentle and hard as her fingers moved in and out of Stef, faster and harder with each stroke until Stef couldn't control it any longer. She came and much to Stef's surprise Lena didn't stop. She worked hard while Stef was riding out the waves of pleasure and the moment Stef seemed to catch her breath Lena began again. Stef was now overly sensitized and even the slightest touch made her feel like she was about to burst but Lena was enjoying herself and continued._

 _Lena sucked hard on Stef's clit making Stef try to get her legs together, trapping Lena's head in the process. But it did nothing to stop Lena. She continued to work on Stef, sucking hard and pumping into her with as much force as she could until Stef came a second and third time. A sheen of sweat covering her body, soft moans escaping her lips and her chest raising and falling with each rapid pant._

 _"Your turn." Lena said with a smirk as she watched Stef. Stef was exhausted, that was clear but Lena could also see the contentment and satisfaction on her face and she was pleased. She wanted Stef's first experience to be memorable and she was thrilled that she'd had the opportunity to give it to her._

 _Lena was taken by surprise when she was flipped over on the bed. Stef was now on top of her, a determined look in her eyes as she kissed Lena hard on the lips tasting herself on the younger woman's lips. Lena had expected Stef to need more time to catch her breath and regain her strength but she should have known that Stef bounced back quickly._

 _Lena was laughing at that though when suddenly she felt a finger thrust into her in one swift motion. The laughter stopped instantly and was replaced by a satisfying moan of pleasure. Stef word hard at pumping in and out of Lena just as Lena had done. But instead of lowering her mouth to Lena's clit she used her thumb instead, rubbing hard circles as she felt Lena become more and more wet. She chose not to use her mouth because she wanted to watch Lena, needed to see her face to judge whether or not what she was doing was right. But each stroke, each movement was exactly what Lena needed and even though Stef was new at this it seemed as though she's been doing it for years._

 _Stef repositioned her body so that she could use her arms-trenght to add more pressure to Lena's center and once she got more confidant that what she was doing was right she lowered her mouth to Lena's nipple and sucked hard making the dark brown tip stand erect. Lena moaned in pleasure as her own hand began to give the other breast some attention as well and Stef enjoyed watching her. There was something about watching Lena pleasure herself that sent shivers through Stef and that just egged her on. She used the hand that was supporting her weight to guide Lena's free hand to the breast she'd been sucking and moved lower down Lena's body until she was sucking on Lena's clit. Her hand never slowing the pumping motion for even a moment. She angled herself so she could watch Lena fondle her breasts and slowly raised one of Lena's legs over her shoulder so she could go deeper and suck harder. She could feel Lena's entire body reacting to her touches and she knew instantly when Lena was about to cum. She quickly swapped places - her hand going to Lena's clit while her tongue caressed Lena's opening, waiting for her first taste of the salty yet sweet liquid. And it came and Stef inhaled deeply, trying to trap that scent for as long as possible. She couldn't believe that she'd had such an effect on Lena's body and when Lena finally began to calm down Stef rolled off her, both of them panting in exhaustion yet contentment as they gazed into each other's eyes. In a way it was a first for both of them. Even though they had both had sexual experiences before this was different - this wasn't just about the pleasure of sex but more about the need to pleasure each other and for Stef it was definitely a first time to remember._


	23. Chapter 23

"Did I mention that you are a life saver?" Stef asked as she got ready for work.

"A few times." Lena laughed. "It's really no big deal."

Stef's department had been called on a double shift and she had nowhere to leave Brandon and since Mike was also in the same department he was unable to take him. Lena always had to stay back after school just like the rest of the staff but had offered to keep Brandon with her anyways.

 _"It's a school Stef." Lena had said. "I'm sure we'll find something for him to do."_

Stef was already late but she wanted to make sure that Brandon had a ton of activities so that he wouldn't trouble Lena while she worked.

Once the final bell rang Lena when to Brandon's class to get him to take him back to her office. As usual it was filled with chaos of kids going home but after about twenty minutes Brandon noticed a few kids still taking things from their lockers and heading into one classroom or another.

"How come there are so many kids still here?" Brandon asked. "Don't they go home?"

"Some of them stay for after school activities." Lena said.

"What's that?" Brandon asked.

"Well, some kids have no one to look after them until their parents come home from work or some kids have a special interest that isn't part of their school day and some need some extra help with their school work. They all stay back for an extra hour or two."

"Oh." Brandon said, wondering why anyone would choose to stay in school when they can go home.

"It's not that bad." Lena said with a laugh. "There are lots of fun activities after school."

"Like what?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Well some kids stick around to play sports, others have individual music classes or have dance practice or activities in the art room, some kids are in the science club or the math league or the creative writing class. We even have a surfing class for the high-schoolers." Lena said, listing the events she though think of off the top of her head. "Would you like to see?" Lena asked.

"Yeah." Brandon said.

Lena put down her work and hand in hand the two walked down the halls, peeking into various classrooms. Brandon clearly wasn't interested in anything academic or sporty but he did show interest in the art room. He liked the freedom the kids seemed to have. They were free to make whatever they wanted. Some kids were painting the art room stools while others were modeling things out of clay and one of the older kids was even sculpting from a block of wood.

"Can I paint?" Brandon asked, looking up at Lena for permission. The though of painting on something other than a piece of paper thrilled him.

But Lena had saved the best for last. "How about one more stop first." She suggested.

Over the months Lena had noticed Brandon's affinity for music and had been meaning to talk to Stef about it but it kept slipping her mind. Now was the perfect opportunity to introduce the music class to the young boy. And she was right, for the moment Brandon entered the music room he was in heaven.

"Wow." He exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "Look at all these instruments."

Lena smiled. This particular room was only for the older kids during school hours. It had the better equipment and space for individual learning unlike the elementary music room which only had a few easy instruments and one upright piano for the teacher.

"Go ahead." Lena encouraged. "Try something."

"I can?" Brandon asked in excitement.

"Sure." Lena assured. "What looks good?"

Brandon immediately ran to the drums and began banging on them randomly creating one hell of a racket making a few of the others look up, but no one seemed to mind. First timers usually reacted like this. One teacher did come up to Brandon and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Tom Davis, the music teacher." The man said. "What's your name?"

"Brandon Foster." Brandon answered formally and Lena assumed it was because of the large size of the man towering over the five year old.

"Hi Brandon, it's nice to meet you." Tom said. "Do you like music?" He asked the boy.

"Uh huh." Brandon nodded, looking around at all the instruments.

"Would you like to try something?" Tom asked. "I can show you."

"Yeah." Brandon said excitedly, looking around the room to see what he'd like to try for real.

And then he spotted them, the row of guitars along the wall.

"Cool" Brandon said, running off towards them.

"I got him." Tom said to Lena with a wink and followed the boy leaving Lena to head back to her office. She knew Brandon was in good hands and quite possibly would refuse to leave when it was time to go home.

And she was right for Brandon was having a great time and hadn't stopped talking about the guitar right up until he had finally fallen asleep that night.

And from that day on Brandon was signed up for guitar classes and would stay an extra hour and a half until Lena was done with work. He absolutely loved the classes and Tom made learning so much fun, Stef was able to take full shifts more regularly since she didn't need to come pick up Brandon everyday and Lena enjoyed the short time they got to spend together until Stef got home. Sometimes they would hang out in Lena's apartment while other times at Stef but Lena usually had some fun activity planned for him. On occasion they would go to the park and sometimes to the museum or the zoo and sometimes they'd just stay home and ready stories or bake cookies or have a mini concert right in the middle of the living room. Lena would dance while Brandon played music using random objects around the house like banging wooden spoons on pots and pans or shaking a jar filled with a little rice.

Music continued to be a regular activity and Lena began digging out all the musicals she could think of but Brandon's love for the Sound of Music and the guitar remained strong.

"I've been collecting all my money." Brandon stated proudly. "I haven't spent any of my allowance since I started classes. I want my own guitar so I can play at home too."

"How much have you saved?" Stef asked. The three of them were having dinner and Brandon had proudly showed Lena his savings.

"I think about twelve bucks." Brandon said, feeling very accomplished.

Stef and Lena smirked, neither of them telling the boy that he had about another hundred and twenty at least to go.

"How much is a guitar anyways?" Brandon asked, realizing that he had no idea how much he needed to save.

"About a hundred and fifty dollars." Stef said.

"That's a lot." Brandon said with slight disappointment.

"You keep saving and soon you'll have it in no time." Lena encouraged.

"Can I get two dollars a week instead of one?" Brandon asked his mom innocently.

"Not a chance bud." Stef said.

"How come?" Brandon asked, though he knew he wasn't going to get it even when he asked.

"Tell you what, when my salary doubles, I'll double your allowance." Stef teased.

Brandon groaned good-naturedly. "I'll just keep saving." He teased back since Stef was always complaining about the pathetic salary cops got. But then he had another idea - one that might actually work.

"Can I do extra chores?" He asked, willing to work for his raise.

"We'll see." Stef said. She would have to think about what he could do and how much to pay him before she agreed to anything.

* * *

"So I guess I now know what to get Brandon for his birthday this year." Stef said as she and Lena were clearing the dishes.

"Oh don't do that." Lena said, stopping rinsing a plate to look at her girlfriend.

"What?" Stef asked confused, wondering what she'd done.

"You're thinking about buying him a guitar aren't you?" Lena asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Stef said, wondering why it was a bad thing.

"He's so excited about saving up for his own." Lena said. "Don't ruin that for him. Besides it's good for him to work for something he wants."

"But won't he be happy?" Stef asked, thinking that this way he'd save his money but still have his guitar.

"He's excited about this Stef." Lena said. "And he's willing to work for it so don't just hand it to him. Let him strive to reach his goal. You can get him something else."

"Alright." Stef said, giving in. "You're the boss."

"And don't you forget it." Lena teased as she leaned in to kiss Stef but instead swiped her soapy finger across her nose causing the blond to whack her with the dish towel.


	24. Chapter 24

"Can we play the game?" Brandon asked as Lena and he were walking home after guitar lessons.

"Sure." Lena said. They were on the last stretch to Stef's house where she'd be keeping Brandon till Stef got home and it was lined with houses and no roads to cross so Lena had come up with a game to help him pass the time. He would often get a little tired by this stretch but Lena liked the walk and so did Brandon so they would buck up every so often and walk home and Lena invented the game to keep his mind occupied.

"Hop three steps and then bunny hop another five." Lena said and watched as Brandon followed her instructions.

It was cute to watch him and for some reason this always sent him into a fit of giggles, especially when she gave more and more instructions at once and he was trying to remember them all.

"How jump two steps, skip five and hop four." Lena said and began thinking of the next routine while Brandon carried out the current one.

"You're getting good at this." Lena complimented. "Take seven steps backwards and then run twenty steps as fast as you can."

She watched Brandon carry out the instructions, laughing as he walked backwards but he got a bit over excited while running and before Lena could warn him he tripped over his untied shoelace and when crashing to the ground.

For what seemed like an eternity Lena stood frozen. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute and her breathing became shallow and rapid. But a loud wail from Brandon snapped her out of it and within seconds she was at his side, helping him into a sitting position to assess the damage.

Lena tried not to focus on Brandon's tears but on his injuries instead. Once she was satisfied that he hadn't broken anything she looked him over for minor injuries. He had scraped his chin, palms, elbow and knees in addition to a split lip where his tooth had sunk in.

"Oh my god." Lena murmured as she quickly scooped the boy up and practically ran to the house where she set him on the kitchen counter and began to clean him up.

Brandon's face was still streaked with tears and Lena was far too nervous to distract him. She couldn't believe this had happened while he was with her.

* * *

Fours hours later Stef came home, surprised to find Lena sitting rigidly at the kitchen table waiting for her.

"I am _so_ sorry." Lena jumped up the moment Stef entered. "I'm _so, so_ sorry."

"What happened?" Stef asked nervously.

"I shouldn't have made him run. I should have checked his shoelace." Lena said, not even explaining properly.

But Stef understood. For a split second her heart stopped but as she strained to listen to the sounds around her she heard the childlike chatter of her son playing with his dinosaurs, roaring away to his imaginary story.

"Brandon." She called out and within moments heard the familiar footfalls get louder.

"Mommy, look." Brandon said, jumping up into her arms and sticking a dinosaur in her face to admire.

"I see." Stef said as she took in the several bandaids varying from day-glow green to batman that covered her son. "What happened?"

"Fell down." Brandon said with a shrug, having long gotten over the ordeal.

"He tripped on his shoelace on the way home." Lena explained, still feeling guilty. "I couldn't get to him in time. I'm so sorry." She repeated.

"Hey B, why don't you go wash up, we'll be having dinner soon." Stef said, planting a kiss on his head and then setting him back on the ground before turning to Lena.

"He seems fine." Stef said. "He's had worse."

"I was so scared. It looked horrifying with all the dirt and blood." Lena said, realizing now that she had overreacted. Brandon was absolutely fine the moment the multitude of bandaids of his choice had been put on all the various scrapes he'd gotten.

"He's fine." Lena agreed, laughing at herself slightly.

Stef had an amused smirk on her face as she watched Lena's filled with embarrassment. "You work with kids all day, don't tell me you haven't dealt with scrapes and bruises before." She teased gently.

"Not your kid and not on my watch." Lena said as way of explanation.

"What did you think I was going to do?' Stef asked in amusement.

"I don't know." Lena said, still feeling silly. "I just didn't want to be the reason your son was injured." She said sheepishly.

Stef laughed as she pulled Lena close and held her. "You are so cute." She said into Lena's hair. "Emotional, but cute." She added before she received a hard whack to her butt.


	25. Chapter 25

**Taken from my story** ** _Discipline_** **. (Some of my one-shots will be included in this story but changed up and with more detail.)**

"Brandon!" Lena said in anger as she caught the young boy by the arm and pulled him to her. "That wasn't very nice. You need to apologize."

The little boy that Brandon had pushed was crying as his mother dusted the sand off him and examined where he hit his head on the edge of the sandbox.

"No way." Brandon said. "He kicked my sandcastle why should I apologize?"

"It was an accident Brandon." Lena said firmly. "And even if it wasn't, pushing someone isn't acceptable. Now please apologize."

"I won't and you can't make me because you said that you're not my teacher outside of school." Brandon said angrily

"Brandon Foster, if you don't apologize this minute I will not bring you back to the playground." Lena said in her principal voice that had yet to fail her in the many years she'd dealt with children.

"You're not my mom, you can't tell me what to do." Brandon yelled just as loud.

Lena was taken aback and momentarily silenced as she watched the woman and her son walk away.

"Get your bag Brandon, we're going home." Lena said, upset that their day had been ruined.

"I'm not done playing." Brandon said, sitting back down in the sand but not really playing.

"Too bad." Lena said, pulling him up and dragging him out of the sandbox and towards his house, two blocks away.

"I HATE you." Brandon shouted. "I wish you'd just disappear. We don't need you."

Lena was hurt as she listens to the young boy yell at her. She knew she was right and what she'd done was right but it still hurt to hear him say those things to her. She loved him with all her heart and she wanted to be a part of his life for the rest of hers and she hated that he felt he could toss her aside so easily. She began to realize that she would never mean as much to him as his mother and father and there was no use even trying to compete.

But still it hurt and as the two walked home miserably, she couldn't help but wish she'd just left it alone and let Stef deal with it. She absolutely hated being persona non grata to the child.

* * *

 _Stef came home from work early on Saturday thinking that she'd surprise her son and girlfriend and take them to the pool and then for some ice-cream. She was in a good mood because she had caught an armed robber before anyone was hurt and she was then sent home early to just relax._

 _But when Stef opened her front door she was not expecting to see the sight before her. Lena was sitting on the couch crying and Brandon was yelling from his room._

 _"Go live in your own house." He said as angrily as a five-year-old could. "I hate you."_

 _Stef's eyes widened. It wasn't often that her son got angry - he was generally well behaved, although he was only five so meltdowns and tantrums weren't completely new._

 _"What happened?" Stef asked as she took a seat next to Lena and tried to hug her. But Lena pulled away._

 _"You need to talk to him." Lena said._

 _"Okay I will." Stef told her. "But tell me what happened first."_

 _"He pushed another kid on the playground this afternoon." Lena explained. "I told him that he needed to apologize to the boy but he refused, saying he deserved it."_

 _Stef sighed. Brandon wasn't violent, there had to be more to the story. "Did the kid do something to him?" Stef asked, hoping that Lena wouldn't think she was questioning her judgement. They had only been dating six months and although they were practically living together and raising Brandon together, they were still pretty new as a couple._

 _"The boy accidentally knocked down Brandon's sandcastle." Lena said. "He apologized but Brandon pushed him and he hit his head on the side of the sandbox."_

 _"I'll talk to him." Stef said. "Have you given him a consequence yet?" She asked._

 _"I tried to but he said that I wasn't his mom and he didn't have to listen to me since we weren't in school either." Lena said miserably._

 _As if on cue Brandon's voice piped up from the other room. "Wait till mommy get's home. I'm gonna tell her how mean you are."_

 _"Brandon." Stef called out and instantly heard feet running out into the living room._

 _"Mommy." He wailed as he flung himself into her arms. "Mommy Lena's mean." He cried into her shoulder._

 _"Can you tell me what happened." Stef asked, giving the boy a chance to explain his side of the story._

 _"Willis kicked my castle down and when I pushed him away Lena got mad at me and told me to apologize. But I didn't want to because he knocked my castle down first and then she said that if I didn't then she wouldn't take me back to the playground for a week." Brandon complained._

 _Stef looked across to Lena who raised her eyebrows in an 'I told you so' fashion._

 _"But I told her that she couldn't tell me what to do because she wasn't my mommy and when you got home you'd tell her that she has to take me to the playground everyday." Brandon said, fully believing that his mom would agree with him._

 _"Honey, Lena doesn't have to take you anywhere." Stef said. "She chooses to take you to the playground so you can have some fun but she doesn't have to do it."_

 _Brandon's face fell. "Fine then tell her she has to choose it still." He said, not fully understanding what she meant._

 _"I can't do that B." Stef said. "I'm afraid Lena was right. You can't push someone."_

 _"But he broke..." Brandon began as tears filled his eyes again._

 _"...your sandcastle, I know." Stef agreed with him. "But that's not an excuse to hurt someone and you know that." Stef told him._

 _Brandon looked over to Lena, hurt evident in his eyes, wishing she'd just disappear._

 _"Can she go back to her own house?" Brandon asked Stef in a small voice._

 _Lena once again looked hurt at the thought. She had been getting along so well with the little boy so far but today was the first time that she had had to discipline him on her own and though she was reluctant at first she knew that Stef included her in everything so she figured she'd just handle this herself. Now she wished that she hadn't, she wished she had just waited for Stef to get home. But she also knew that it was more difficult for little kids to understand right from wrong when the punishment was given long after the crime was committed - things worked better when it all went together._

 _"No she can't." Stef said, taking Lena's hand in her own as she saw the look on her face. "She belongs here with us."_

 _"But she's mean." Brandon said, as if that was a good enough reason to send her away._

 _"You don't think that pushing someone was mean?" Stef asked, knowing that Brandon's conscience would get the better of him._

 _Brandon looked away, unable to answer knowing that he was in the wrong._

 _"I think you know that pushing someone is mean." Stef answered for him._

 _"If I say sorry tomorrow can we still go play?" Brandon asked Stef._

 _"Actually I think that since Lena was in charge of you while this happened we are going to stick with Lena's punishment." Stef said. "No playground next week."_

 _"But she's not my mommy so she can't punish me._

 _"No, she's not your mommy." Stef agreed. "But she does love you very very much and she wants you to grow up to be a good person, one that is kind and honest just like I do."_

 _"But..." Brandon complained but he had nothing to say that he hadn't already said before._

 _"I also think that you owe Lena an apology too." Stef continued. "You said some pretty mean things to her."_

 _"I'm sorry." Brandon said, turning to Lena but not going to her like he would usually do._

 _"I love you Brandon." Lena said, hoping that Brandon realized just how much._

 _"Go on to your room now so Lena and I can talk okay." Stef said as she kissed Brandon._

 _As soon as Brandon was out of earshot Stef laughed. Lena looked shocked at her partner as tears still glazed her eyes._

 _"What's so funny?" Lena asked._

 _"Welcome to parenthood." Stef said smiling at her._

 _But Lena continued to look miserable. "I wish I hadn't said anything."_

 _"Hey now." Stef said turning Lena to look at her. "You did the right thing and you know it."_

 _"But he hates me now." Lena said. Rationally she knew she had done the right thing and other kids at school had said they hated her but this was different, this was a child she hoped would see her as his mother someday._

 _"Sweetheart today he hates you, tomorrow he'll hate me and the day after that he'll hate Mike." Stef said amused. "That's how it works with five-year-olds."_

 _"I know but when he gets upset with you or Mike he still wants you around." Lena said. "I'll always be someone else to him."_

 _"Honey, give it time." Stef said gently. "He's only five and he doesn't really understand what we are right now. He'll learn to love you the way he loves Mike and me."_

 _"I wasn't going to punish him at first." Lena said sadly. "I thought I'd make him apologize and then let you handle it when you got home but when he refused to apologize... I guess the teacher in me took over and I dealt with it."_

 _"I'm glad you did." Stef smiled. "I want you to feel like you belong here Lena. I know that you love Brandon and would never do anything to hurt him. If you decide that somethings he's done deserves a consequence then I have no doubt that he deserves it too."_

 _"Thank you." Lena said, wiping her eyes, though still wishing that Brandon didn't hate her right now._

 _"I love you Lena." Stef said as she leaned in and kissed Lena tenderly. She was determined to put a smile back on that beautiful face._

 _But Stef had to pull away when she heard the thumping of little feet running down the corridor again._

 _"Is my punishment only missing the playground next week?" Brandon asked._

 _Stef turned to Lena for an answer, this was her punishment after all. Lena gave her a small nod and Stef turned back to Brandon._

 _"Yes." She told him and watched his face light up._

 _"Then can we watch the movie now?" He asked Lena._

 _"What movie?" Stef asked Brandon._

 _"The Lion King." Brandon told her. "I was watching it this morning but I got scared so Lena promised she'd watch it with me in the evening." he explained as he walked over to Lena and pulled her hand. "Come on Lena." He said, all his anger towards her obviously forgotten._

 _Stef watched as Lena got up and followed her son to the DVD player, the smile that she had just moments ago tried to put on her face clearly visible as she held on lovingly to the boys hand._


	26. Chapter 26

"How on earth can one small boy make such a huge mess?" Stef muttered to herself as she picked up yet another lego block she found lying around.

"Stef, would you relax please." Lena said as she helped Stef clear up. She didn't think it was this necessary but she was helping because she was afraid that Stef would drive herself crazy from the speed at which she was running about.

"They get here in less than four hours Lena." Stef said exasperatedly.

"They are parents too you know." Lena reminded her. "They know kids and perfect houses don't happen.

"I don't for one second believe that you were a messy child." Stef stated, pausing her clean up for a moment to look at Lena.

"Neither is Brandon." Lena said. "This is just regular five year old clutter and it's not bad. It makes the house look homey."

Stef seemed to just ignore Lena as she arranged the magazines on the coffee table so that they were all facing the right way.

"You're stressing yourself out for nothing." Lena tried again.

"Why don't you go check on the chicken and let me do my thing." Stef suggested. It didn't matter what Lena thought, she was meeting her parents for the first time and wanted everything perfect.

* * *

Despite Stef and Lena suggesting that they go and pick up the senior Adams from the airport Stewart and Dana had declined and Stef was using the extra time to clear up the already ridiculously tidy house.

"Remember to be polite." Stef said to Brandon as she absentmindedly combed his hair with her fingers.

"Yes mom." Brandon said robotically, not even looking up from the video game he was playing. Just like Lena, he had begun to ignore his mother's craziness round about the time she sprayed lemon scented air freshener in every room.

"And don't keep jabbering through dinner." Stef said, thinking of all the instructions she needed to give her son. "Give the adults a chance to talk."

"Yes mom." Brandon said in the same robotic tone as before and Lena wondered whether or not he was evening listening.

"And for Pete's sake, please don't drop anything on your shirt. It's the only really nice one you have." Stef added to her list.

And just as Lena expected, Brandon gave her the exact same response.

"He's fine Stef." Lena said, trying to give the kid a break. "They are going to love him." She took a step closer to Stef, close enough to be touching the length of her body and whispered. "They are going to love you too."

Stef smiled gratefully as she leaned in to kiss Lena. But the moment ended abruptly as a taxi pulled up outside Stef's house.

"They're here. Brandon put that away and straighten your shirt please." Stef said, glancing around the room one last time to make sure she'd done everything. "No, don't mess up your hair." She groaned as Brandon came to stand by them, his fingers scratching through his now messy hair.

Lena smiled. As sorry as she felt for Brandon she though it was sweet that Stef was trying to hard to impress her parents. It wasn't necessary. Not at all because she knew for a fact that if Stef made Lena happy then her parents would love her instantly but for Stef it was a whole new ballgame and Lena just had to let her play it her own way.

* * *

"...And they catch all the bad guys and they save the world." Brandon chatted away happily, amusing the two guests immensely.

Stef had relaxed quite a bit after having actually met Lena's parents and she no longer minded Brandon taking up most of the conversation. Stewart and Dana seemed to like him and were genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Is that what you want to be when you grow up?" Stewart asked the young boy.

"Yeah." Brandon said enthusiastically before glancing quickly at Lena. "But Lena doesn't like it." He added in almost a whisper.

"Lena doesn't want you to be a cop?" Stewart clarified, having gotten everyone's attention.

"She doesn't like that moms a cop." Brandon answered.

"How do you know that?" Stef asked in confusion. She had never heard Lena say anything about her job and she wondered why Brandon would think something like that.

"She always mumbles when you're working." Brandon answered, taking a bite of his cherry pie, unaware of the sudden awkwardness in the room.

"Mumbles?" Dana asked, wondering what that had to do with Stef's job.

"Why do they keep calling her? Is she the only one in that entire station that can do the job?" Brandon mimicked in his best _Lena_ voice.

Though all four adults began laughing the look that passed between the younger couple didn't go unnoticed by the older one.

"If you will excuse us, it's time for bed B, say goodnight." Stef said, wiping her mouth on her napkin and handing Brandon his to do the same.

"Goodnight." Brandon answered.

"Goodnight Brandon. It was lovely to meet you." Dana said.

"Nice to meet you kiddo." Stewart added.

Before jumping off his chair Brandon quickly leaned over the table and stuck his finger in the pie, digging out a cherry and popping it in his mouth, giving everyone a huge grin at his accomplishment.

"Come on Little Jack Horner." Stef said, pulling out his chair for him to get off.

Brandon jumped off but before following Stef he ran up to Lena and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Lena." He said before disappearing down the hall to his room.

As Stef followed Brandon, Dana and Stewart watched their daughter carefully and absolutely loved the smile on her face.

* * *

Dana and Stewart helped Lena with the dishes while Stef gave Brandon his bath and got him ready for bed. Once he was asleep the four adults were going to talk over a few glasses of wine but until then Lena and her parents were alone

"Let me just go help Stef, B is probably too wound up from the evening." Lena said as she put away the last plate. Why don't you guys open up the wine.

Lena was about to enter Brandon's room, assuming that Brandon still hadn't fallen asleep from all the excitement but she stopped at the doorway when she noticed both Stef and Brandon fast asleep on the little bed, Dr. Seuss still open across Stef's lap.

Lena smiled to herself as she watched the two most important people in her life. They both looked so peaceful and as much as Lena wanted to spend time with her parents she wished she could join the two. She longed to be part of their family but she knew it would take time - they couldn't just rush into anything, especially when Brandon was involved.

"You've fallen hard." Dana whispers as she quietly comes up behind Lena.

Lena was startled out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized just how long she'd been standing there, imagining her future.

"I love her." Lena said honestly. "She's beautiful and strong and smart and not at all perfect." She added with a smile.

"She treats you right?" Dana asked. Stef wasn't quite what she'd imagined for her daughter but as long as she was good to Lena she had absolutely no objection.

"Like a queen." Lena answered with a smile.

Dana smiled back but moved on to a more serious topic. "Her job scares you." She stated more than asked.

"I just can't help but think about getting that dreaded call." Lena admitted. "I'm sorry Ms. Adams but Ms. Foster was killed on duty." Lena said the words that she hoped she never had to hear.

"But is she worth it?" Dana asked. "Is the constant worry worth it?"

Lena looked back at Stef and she thought about it for a moment before finally looking back at her mother and nodding. "Yes." She said. "She's definitely worth it."

"Then stick by her." Dana suggested wisely. "Live your lives and don't think about the 'what ifs' and cherish every moment, god forbid something did happen to her."

Lena nodded as she accepted her mother's advice. She'd do just that because Stef was definitely worth it.


	27. Chapter 27

"Thirty years is impressive." Stef said to Stewart who had just walked up to stand beside her, not taking her eyes of Lena in a beautiful flowing black dress as she mingled with her parent's anniversary party guests.

"It's easy when it's with someone you love. Though sometimes it feels like I just met her and other times I feel like I've known her a lifetime." Stewart said. He could see his daughter and his wife talking but it was the woman beside him that had his attention.

"Thirty years definitely seems like a lifetime away." Stef agreed, her eyes still focused on Lena. "I couldn't even make it to ten years."

"Neither did I, before I found the right person." Stewart pointed out.

Stef smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, she couldn't get the thought Lena's fear of her job out of her mind.

"It hasn't been an easy ride." Stewart said, sensing Stef's mood. "No marriage is perfect, no matter how it seems to other people."

"First it has to start." Stef said. Somehow she got the feeling that this would end even before it had a chance to begin.

"Do you know how many people told us that it would never work?" Stewart asked.

Stef finally took her eyes away from her girlfriend to look at Stewart, waiting for him to continue.

"They told me it was just a phase and I was just trying to be rebellious by marrying a black woman. They told Dana that I was just messing around and would eventually leave her for a white woman or my ex-wife." Stewart told Stef. "Some disapproved and those who didn't thought we'd break under the pressure but we made it through. It wasn't always easy, it still isn't, but it's worth the fight."

"I don't want her to be scared every time I go to work." Stef admitted, turning back to see Lena smiling at some guests who had just arrived. "But I love my job." She admitted.

"Don't you worry about Lena." Stewart said. "She's tougher than she looks."

"Even so, I don't want to drag her through this." Stef admitted. "It's no secret that the job's dangerous sometimes."

"That's for her to decide." Stewart said. "You love her for who she is but it's up to her to love you for who you are. If you have to change to make her happy then you're not the one for her."

Stef felt torn by Stewart's words. On the one hand she didn't like to hurt Lena but on the other, she wanted to be the one for her. She couldn't imagine her life without her in it anymore. In a way Stewart had been right - she couldn't really remember a life without Lena in it. That seemed so far away though in reality it hadn't even been a year ago.

"Will she really be able to accept this about me? Stef asked Stewart. He knew the beautiful brunette better than she did and she hoped he'd tell her what she wanted to hear.

"If she truly loves you then she'll accept you just the way you are." Stewart said, trying to build up Stef's confidence. "Don't ever apologize for who you are, not to anybody."

Stef smiled gratefully at the man she hopefully would call family one day. Somehow his words convinced her that Lena wouldn't disappear. She had been raised by him after all and so they must think alike to some extent at least - she hoped.

Stef watched as Stewart patted her on the back before walking up to his wife and asking her to dance. She noticed the smile on Dana's face as she accepted and followed him to the dance floor. Their moves were simple and limited but they were happy and that made all the difference.

* * *

"What you looking at?" Lena asked as she sat beside Stef.

The two of them had changed out of their evening clothes and while Lena spent some extra time washing off her makeup and hanging up her dress Stef had dug out an old photograph of herself and her father from almost two decades ago.

"This was my dad and me at a Padre's game when I was twelve." Stef said, handing the picture over so she could have a look.

"You miss him." Lena stated softly, studying the picture of a blond little girl in a Padre's cap standing beside a kneeling man with a foam finger on his hand; both of them smiling widely at the camera.

Stef nodded. "We never had the kind of relationship you and your dad have." Stef admitted, causing Lena to frown and Stef to explain further. "We spent time together and did father-daughter things but we never talked - not about the important things."

Lena felt bad for Stef. She knew it had to be hard to be judged by the people who were supposed to love you no matter what. Stef never really had that with her dad and now, since they began a relationship she barely had a dad at all. Stef hadn't seen her father in ten months and Lena had never even met him once. Even Brandon had stopped asking about him like he did when they first began dating.

"Your dad and I had a more meaningful conversation than my dad and I have ever had and I just met him two days ago." Stef admitted.

"My dad's easy to talk to." Lena agreed fondly. "He's known discrimination himself. It's why it was so easy for me to come out." Lena reminded Stef.

Stef smiled at her. She was happy that Lena never had to go though this - that she always had people she could count on for unconditional support.

"Why don't you try giving him a call?" Lena suggested. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"I've thought about it." Stef admitted with hesitance in her voice.

"Why haven't you?" Lena asked.

"Because... the first question he's probably going to ask is if we're still together." Stef answered sadly. "To him it's a sin that he can't forgive."

Lena smiled sympathetically. She wished there was something she could do but she knew there wasn't and honestly, she had to admit that she was glad that Stef chose this relationship despite how hard a road it had been for her.

"Maybe it's worth a try anyways." Lena suggested and in that moment Stef could see Stewart shining through his daughter's eyes and she was convinced that they definitely did think alike.


	28. Chapter 28

"Stef." Frank said in surprise when he opened the front door. Not only had he not expected to see her but he hadn't expected her to ring the doorbell either.

But Stef had felt awkward just walking in like she used to. She hadn't spoken to the man in eight months and she wasn't sure she'd be welcome.

"Hi dad." Stef said, giving him a small but genuine smile.

"Come on in." Frank said, finding it awkward just standing in the doorway.

The two sat down in the living room and Stef sat nervously as she watched Frank clear up a bit. The TV was blaring with an old baseball game, there were cans of soda and empty burger wrappers on the coffee table and a few discarded items of clothing that had been tossed neglectfully.

Frank finally sat down and the two sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Stef could see the most obvious question in Frank's eyes but instead he asked about Brandon.

"He's great." Stef said fondly. "He misses you." She added with a smile.

"Me too." Frank said.

"He's changed quite a bit." Stef said. "He's taller and he plays the guitar now."

"Really." Frank asked in surprise.

"Yeah and he loves it." Stef said, feeling more relaxed. "He's saving up to buy his own."

"Well, I can give him one for his birthday next month." Frank said.

Stef smiled - she was definitely Frank's daughter.

"No." Stef said. "We decided to let him get it himself. He's been working really hard to earn enough and he's so proud of himself and so are we."

"We?" Frank finally found the opportunity to ask the question he'd been burning to ask since he saw her standing there.

"Lena and I." Stef admitted, looking away. She couldn't bare to look directly at him.

"Right." Frank said, the disappointment clear in his voice though he didn't say anything.

"It was her idea actually." Stef said, trying to defend her girlfriend. "She said it would make him feel accomplished about something and you should see the way he talks about how much he's saved. He started with twelve dollars just a few weeks ago and now he's got almost fifty from doing extra chores around the house. He even tried his hand at mowing the lawn."

"That's nice." Frank said. "He's a good kid."

"He's determined." Stef said fondly. "And he's not too bad for a six year old either. He's not exactly good but he isn't bad either."

Neither knew what to say after that so once again they sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Stef, once again glancing around the room to see if she could spot any changes and Frank turning his gaze to the TV. Then finally Stef found a place where they could both find common ground.

"He's performing in the school recital next Friday." Stef said. "He's so excited and he wants everyone to come and see him."

"That's nice." Frank said, his eyes lighting up slightly but he wasn't sure if that was an invitation for him as well or not.

"You should come." Stef clarified for him.

"I'd like that." Frank said, joy filling his eyes at being included. He missed his grandson and the truth was that he missed his daughter too.

"Mike with be there and mom's flying in too." Stef said.

"He'll like that." Frank said.

Then Stef looked away for a second before adding. "Lena will be there too." Lena would have been there regardless because she was a staff member but she was also going to be there as Brandon's guest and Stef wanted to make that clear to Frank before he showed up and got surprised.

Frank remained silent. There was nothing he could say. He has already figured that Lena would be there but it still hurt to hear anyways.

"She's amazing dad." Stef said rather sadly, trying desperately to get him to at least give her a chance. "And she's so great with Brandon. He absolutely adores her."

Frank just nodded, waiting patiently for the topic to end. It was hard for him to hear his daughter talk like that. All he could see was her walking down a path to disaster and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it no matter how hard he tried. This was one mistake she would just have to make on her own. He just hoped that she'd eventually realize her mistake and pray for forgiveness before it was too late.

Stef could see that Frank had closed up and she wasn't going to get through to him. She decided that it was time she left before things got ugly.

"I should go." Stef said sadly. In a way she felt like she wasn't just leaving his house until the next visit but a permanent end instead and she hated it. He was, after all, her father and she wanted a relationship with him but she had had to make a choice and she did and now she had to live with it - not that she thought, for one second, that it was the wrong one.

"See you next Friday." Frank said softly just before Stef walked out the door.

Stef smiled. Even if it was for Brandon's sake the door of their relationship was still open slightly and Stef was determined not to let it ever close all the way. It wouldn't be easy or pleasant but it was important to both of them. Lena had been right all along and Stef couldn't wait to get home and tell her that.

* * *

"I'm glad it worked out." Lena said late that night as the two of them lay in bed, cuddling together.

"I was nervous." Stef admitted. "And he's not happy about us but he's not alienating us either."

Lena smiled, happy for Stef. She couldn't imagine a life without her parents in it and she couldn't imagine it for Stef either.

"I hope he's polite on Friday." Stef said nervously. "He can be quite hot-headed sometimes."

"Like someone else I know." Lena teased, trying to make Stef lighten up and not worry about that night from now.

But Stef needed to talk about this. She wanted Lena to be prepared and not taken off guard. She would protect Lena as much as she could but she couldn't stop Frank from voicing her opinions and now she was beginning to regret asked him to join them.

"Stef, I'll be fine." Lena assured. "It's not like I haven't heard it all before. Just because my family accepted my choices doesn't mean everyone else did. We'll go, we'll meet, we'll watch Brandon and we'll leave. It won't be so bad."

"I hope it's that simple." Stef said honestly though she doubted it. Frank wasn't really one to keep his opinions to himself.

"It's ten days away so why don't we just forget about it for now and have some fun." Lena said seductively, trying to get Stef's mind off her worries. If she knew Stef, and she was beginning to believe she did, then Stef wouldn't relax until that night was over and Lena was going to do everything she could to help Stef get through without stressing herself out too much.

Stef smiled as Lena rolled on top of her and began kissing her softly, her hands slowly roaming over Stef's body, gently ticking her sides making Stef squirm and laugh.

"Shh." Lena said, laughing too. "You'll wake Brandon."

"Then quit tickling me." Stef said, unable to control her laughter.

"Fine." Lena said. She stopped tickling Stef but pressed her thigh between Stef's legs instead and Stef instantly stopped laughing but gasped in surprise and pleasure instead.

The mood had been set and Lena knew that for the next few hours at least Stef's mind would be at peace.


	29. Chapter 29

On the day of the recital Stef and Brandon were both complete wrecks. Brandon was nervous about performing for the first time and wanted to get to school early so that he could get his hands on a guitar. Stef was dreading having her father there and wished there was some way she could un-invite him. Lena tried her best to keep them both calm. She kept reminding Brandon that he'd already practiced a lot and the most important of all was to just have fun and for the most part he had calmed down, especially after she'd offered to treat them all to cupcakes after the show.

Stef wasn't so easy to deal with. She apologized to Lena several times for all the things her father might say or do and kept reminding her that regardless of what he thought she loved her and had never been happier. Lena wished she could ease Stef's mind. She could see just how much it hurt Stef to think that the person who was supposed to accept her for exactly who she is, judged her more than anyone else.

"We'll just do quick introductions after the show and get the hell out of there." Stef said again as she helped Brandon do up his tie. "It's a good thing you won't be there before the show actually starts."

Lena couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Yes, she was helping organize and so wouldn't be able to sit in the audience until the show actually began but hearing her girlfriend say she was thankful for it was quite funny.

"It'll be fine babe." Lena said yet again. "It won't be so bad. Even if he doesn't approve of me, it's you that matters."

"Who doesn't approve?" Brandon asked. He had been listening to his mom and Lena all day but couldn't quite understand what they were talking about. He gathered that his mom was afraid to see someone but he didn't know who but Lena didn't seem to be scared.

"No one." Stef said, dismissing the question. She didn't want to put her son in a position to have to choose between his mother and grandfather. So far Frank was still sticking around for Brandon and Stef wasn't about to ruin it for either of them.

"We better make a move on." Lena said, hoping to end this before it became a hot topic for Brandon. She'd learned over the years that telling a child to forget something only made them more curious.

"Yeah. Let's go, let's go." Brandon said as he grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door.

Stef sighed before leaning in to kiss Lena and reluctantly following her son out the door. This was going to happen and she just wished this night would be over and done with.

* * *

"Did you see me?" Brandon asked excitedly as he ran up to the small group that had come to see him.

"We sure did bud." Mike said enthusiastically. "You were great."

"You're a real pro kiddo." Sharon added with just as much excitement.

"You were awesome bud." Lena said.

Stef nodded in agreement with everyone though she was more nervous of what was to come.

Sharon, Mike and Frank had all joined Stef in the gym where the recital was being held but Lena has only come to sit with them once the actual event had begun and as a result Stef hadn't had a chance to introduce her to her father yet. But now the show was over and introductions were inevitable.

Stef had a few more minutes to gather herself as she listened to Brandon talk about how he'd been nervous but hadn't made a single mistake and how cool it was that he had the most guests of all the other students. But the time came for the awkward meeting when Brandon innocently stated...

"And the vice-principal of the school was there just to see me." He said proudly as he beamed at Lena.

Lena couldn't help but smile. She had to admit that she was just a little nervous now that Frank was standing in front of her and was happy to remain quiet and in the background but the little boy's statement made her heart clench.

"Absolutely." Lena said. "If it weren't for you they would have made me sit in the back." She added making his smile grow even larger.

"Dad, this is Lena; Lena, my father Frank." Stef finally said.

"Nice to meet you." Lena said, more shyly than Stef had expected.

Frank just nodded in reply. He couldn't really say it was nice to see her when clearly it wasn't. He didn't want to be rude but at the same time he had absolutely no idea what to say to a woman when the only things that came to mind were those of sin and religion. He knew that neither Stef nor Sharon would be too thrilled about either of those topics and so instead he remained silent.

"Well I heard that cupcakes were next on the agenda." Sharon said in an attempt to break the awkward silence that followed.

"Yeah, Lena promised mom." Brandon told his mother, hoping that it wouldn't get cancelled since they hadn't had dinner yet.

"Well if she promised..." Stef smiled at her son and then gratefully at her mother for the distraction.

Before Stef could say bye to her father and ex-husband Brandon was already inviting them to join in.

"Can I ride with grandpa?" Brandon asked innocently. "I haven't seen him in so long."

Another awkward silence filled the group as all eyes turned to Frank wondering if he'd decline the invitation or not.

"Please grandpa." Brandon begged making it even harder for the man to turn him down.

"Sure." Frank finally said and he heard Stef audibly sigh.

Lena gave Stef's hand an encouraging squeeze but Stef quickly pulled away. She was extremely uncomfortable and now she was obviously irritated at having him join them. She wanted a nice celebration with her son, mother and girlfriend but now Frank was coming along to ruin it.

"You say one negative word to him and I will make sure you never see him again." Stef threatened softly before walking towards her own car with her girlfriend and mother in tow.

* * *

Unknowingly Stef had hurt Lena when she'd pulled her hand away. Logically Lena knew that it wasn't her and just the situation that Stef was avoiding but just that small act after Frank's clear dislike of her made her feel a little unwelcome at this celebration.

Oddly enough Stef was having similar, yet opposite thoughts. She didn't want Frank there to ruin anything and while she knew that he'd only agreed to keep Brandon happy she still wished he'd declined. Now, all she wanted to do was get this over with and go back home, hold Lena in her arms and pretend this night never happened.

"Maybe you should just drop me home." Lena suggested softly. They were coming close to her street on their way to the bakery across from the station and Lena wasn't really looking forward to the uncomfortable dinner nor the tension that Stef was clearly facing.

"No." Stef said rather forcefully. "He's the one that should be dropped home." She said making Lena smile. She took a second chance and reached across for Stef's hand one more time and this time Stef held on. Stef looked over and realized that Lena needed this just as much as she did and she was more determined now than ever to show her father just what Lena meant to her. The only thing that she was still nervous about was what crap the man was filling in her son's head at that very minute.


	30. Chapter 30

When they reached the bakery the first thing that Stef did was get Brandon. She didn't want him alone with Frank any longer than necessary and she wanted to know what they had talked about on the ride over.

"Did you have fun with grandpa?" Stef asked.

"Uh huh." Brandon nodded though his attention was squarely on the cupcakes in the display window.

"What did you talk about?" Stef asked, wondering why Brandon was so uninterested in sharing everything with her. He was usually very excited about telling her everything... unless Frank asked him not to.

Stef felt herself boiling up as she thought of her father asking her son to lie. But that thought died instantly when Brandon answered.

"Baseball." He said, sounding completely bored with the topic.

"Right." Stef nodded, realizing that Brandon probably hadn't really listened to his grandfather at all; he tended to tune out when Frank pushed him towards more _manly_ interests, as he called it.

"All okay?" Lena asked as she came up to the two.

Stef nodded and Lena smiled before turning her attention to the child in front of her.

"What looks good B?" Lena asked his, combing her fingers through his hair.

"Everything." Brandon answered, clearly torn by having to pick just one.

Stef and Lena smiled at the simplicity of the five year old.

"Better be quick." Stef said. "We're not staying too long."

Brandon finally made his choice and so did everyone else and soon all six of them were sitting at a table talking mostly of Brandon's performance.

"Mr. Davis says I'm a porragni." Brandon said as he listened to everyone talk.

"Prodigy." Lena corrected absentmindedly but fortunately for her missed the uncomfortable look that Frank gave her.

Stef on the other hand had seen it and she felt a desperate need to protect Lena.

"Yeah, that." Brandon said, sticking his finger into the icing on his cupcake and licking it up. "He said I have potential." He added before looking up to Lena for confirmation that he got it right.

"That he did." Lena agreed with a smile. "He's really got a knack for music and he practices religiously too."

As Stef, Sharon and Mike praised Brandon, Frank scoffed at Lena's choice of words. Something about the fact that she used the term _religiously_ made him uneasy. What could she possibly know about religion when she was committing a huge sin everyday and worse, dragging his daughter and grandson though it.

"Something wrong dad?" Stef asked through gritted teeth. She didn't want him to just get away with what he was thinking. She wanted him to say it and then she wanted the satisfaction of shutting him down. She wanted him to see for himself just now much Lena meant to her; to all of them, and after that he wanted to regret the decision he'd made because he wasn't the only one hurting. He felt like he was losing his daughter but she was losing him too.

"Nothing." Frank said, looking back down at his untouched cupcake.

Lena, Sharon and Mike all looked up, realizing that something was going on that they'd missed.

"No dad, why don't you say what's on your mind." Stef taunted.

"Stef." Lena said, hoping to just get through the evening without any more drama.

"Frank, eat your cupcake." Sharon said, also trying to keep the peace.

"I'm not hungry." Frank said, staring at his daughter. The two were equally hot headed, equally stubborn and equally determined.

"Then you should have gone home." Stef bit back.

"Honey." Lena tried again as she placed a hand on Stef's leg to calm her making Frank cringe yet again.

"Leave dad." Stef said as she reached for Lena's hand and held on.

Brandon was watching the scene quietly. He wasn't sure what was happening but he'd never heard his mother talk like that, especially to his grandfather. He looked between the adults to judge their reactions but it was clear that only Stef and Frank were really arguing.

"Dad." Brandon said softly as he scooted closer to Mike.

"Hey bud, let's go pick another cupcake okay." Mike suggested as she got up and led the boy to the display window again.

"Let's just call it a night." Sharon suggested, wanting to end this now. "It's been a long day and everyone's tired."

"I'm not tired mom." Stef said. She knew that she was pushing but she wasn't willing to just sit back and leave Frank anymore. If he wanted to be included in their life then he had to learn to accept her choices. The decision was his to make.

"Frank, just leave." Sharon suggested. This was quickly getting ugly and other customers were beginning to look on as well.

"I haven't said anything Sharon." Frank defended himself. He may have his own opinions but he'd been nothing but polite to Lena so he wasn't sure what Stef was so upset about.

"You don't have to say it for us to see it." Stef stated.

"So I disapprove of your relationship." Frank said, his anger rising as well. "That shouldn't be surprising. I've never approved of it."

"And you still came." Stef said, wondering why he hadn't just turned them down.

"I came to see Brandon." Frank said.

"Well you saw him, now leave." Stef practically yelled as she pointed towards the door.

Frank finally got up to go but paused and turned back to his daughter. "Just because I don't approve of your relationship with Lena doesn't mean I don't still love you and Brandon."

Frank was clearly torn between his love for his daughter and his belief but Stef was too worked up to see it. But before she could say anything Brandon spoke up.

"What's wrong with Lena?" He asked innocently, not quite understanding what Frank was talking about.

"Nothing." Stef, Sharon and Mike all said, hoping to keep the child from being dragged into this but Frank had another answer.

"Nothing is wrong with her." Frank said after a beat. "But she shouldn't be dating your mother."

"Why not?" Brandon asked curiously, looking between his mom and Lena.

"Dad, stop." Stef said firmly.

But Frank didn't stop. He had a chance to help his grandson choose the right path and he was going to take it. "Because she's a girl." He answered.

"DAD." Stef said as she moved herself between Frank and Brandon. Sharon and Mike both reached out to pull Brandon away and spare him the argument that was about to happen but the five year old, much like his mother and grandfather, had a mind of his own.

"So what?" He asked, shrugging out of their reach.

"So it's wrong." Frank said, still looking at Stef. "Girls can't love other girls and boys can't love other boys."

Brandon seemed to be thinking about this and Stef used the opportunity to reach for him to take him out of the bakery and away from these thoughts.

But the wheels in Brandon's head were turned as he looked from Stef to Lena and back to his grandfather. "You're a boy." Brandon said. "Does that mean I can't love you?"

And silence filled the little diner as not only the five adults went speechless but so did the other customers that had been watching.


	31. Chapter 31

Three months had passed since the recital and Stef had had no contact with Frank. Sharon, Dana and Stewart had all come down for Brandon's sixth birthday party, music themed of course and all three had donated quite a sum towards Brandon's guitar fund. Stef had been pretty impressed with her son - he hadn't spent a single dime for months as he saved up. She'd assumed that he'd eventually get desperate and splurge on a toy or some candy but she'd been wrong. The day after his birthday he'd counted his money and found he only needed thirty-seven dollars more. He was so close and yet so far but he was determined.

That was until Lena took him shopping for a present for Lucas' birthday. The two walked up and down the isles looking for just the right gift - nothing too active because he tended to get overtired but not too contained because he needed the exercise. Finally Lena suggested that they get him a train set - the large kind that took up half a room. She figured it was relaxing enough that he wouldn't get too overworked but large enough for movement and exercise. The two headed down to the transport section of the store and began looking though train sets. Finding a large one that wasn't outside their budget proved to be difficult and as a result they had to search quite a bit. During that search Brandon found it - the perfect matchbox car - it was a red convertible with stickers of fire running down the sides and a guitar on the hood. How Brandon longed to buy it. He turned it over to check for a price and his heart fell at the twenty dollar price tag. He didn't want to spend that much and have to save so much extra for the guitar but oh how he wanted that car.

Brandon peaked around and found Lena checking out a box. Glancing around he saw that no one was around and so, before he got caught, Brandon stuffed the little box into his backpack, looking around to make sure no one had watched. Feeling a huge sense of triumph Brandon headed towards Lena.

"Did you find one?" He asked, hoping that she had and they could get out of the store before something bad happened.

"I think so." Lena said, still engrossed in reading the back of the box. "This one is pretty decent."

"Great, let's go." Brandon said, tugging on Lena's arm.

"Okay." Lena answered, surprised that she wasn't the one having to drag him out.

The two paid for their purchase and walked towards the doors. The moment they made it outside Brandon's racing heard began to slow down. He was rather silent the whole way home and once they reached he ran to his room, opened up the box and dumped the car into his toy box - he wanted it to look like it was part of all his other toys.

Brandon smiled wickedly as he realized that he'd gotten away with something so sneaky. He'd never done anything like that before and the thrill alone was enough to make him smile, the car itself was no longer of much value.

* * *

One Sunday evening Lena was at Stef's house cooking dinner. Stef was at work and Brandon was at Mike's for the night. It was rare for him to stay over on a Sunday night but Mike had been working on Saturday and had Monday off so it was arranged for him to drop Brandon off to school on Monday.

Stef got home from work to the smell of the most delicious roast beef she'd ever had and as she inhaled deeply she wrapped her arms around the cook and kissed the back of her neck.

"That smells delicious love." She whispered, her lips never leaving Lena's skin.

Lena smiled as she turned the stove off. "I hope you're hungry." She said.

"With that smell I'd eat even if I was stuffed." Stef replied as she helped Lena carry the dishes to the table.

The two ate as they talked about their day and the plans for the week to come.

"I can't believe how much there is to do before we close for the summer." Lena said, taking a bite of potato. "Usually I spend a part of summer getting it all done but this year I'd like my summer to be completely free." She said with a smile.

Stef raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend. "I wonder why." She said and as Lena's smile grew bigger Stef leaned across and kissed Lena hard on the mouth.

Within moments dinner was forgotten and the two were making their way to Stef's bedroom, banging into anything and everything on their way. They kicked off their shoes and helped each other undo buttons and zips and right before they made it to the bedroom door Stef reached down and swooped Lena up into her arms and carried her the rest of the way.

"STEF!" Lena half yelled and half giggled as Stef tossed her onto the bed.

"What?" Stef asked, as though she had no idea what Lena was talking about. She simply climbed on top and continued kissing her everywhere. The knee found it's way between Lena's legs and soon the giggling stopped and was replaced by a deep, guttural moan that made every nerve within Stef tingle.

Stef used her arms to push Lena's knees further apart making the rather sensitive woman squirm at the intense, yet pleasurable contact.

Stef continued to rub her knee up and down Lena's center until she could feel the dampness through Lena's underwear and her own uniform pants. She then needed more and so she quickly pulled away and yanked Lena's wet panties down her legs and shoved her skirt up around her waist and within seconds Lena was ready for her. Stef entered her with first one finger and then two and three until Lena was wide open and moaning in pleasure.

"Got it's been so long." Lena murmured as Stef worked wonders on her body.

"I know." Stef agreed. She hadn't been able to send Brandon to Mike's for almost a month while Mike was working extra shifts. He needed to keep his mind occupied to keep from drinking and Stef was reluctant to have Brandon stay over while Mike was so stressed. They had agreed that he would take Brandon for a day but bring him back at night until the craving passed.

But right now Stef couldn't really think about that as she watched Lena's face relax in pleasure as she came down from her high.

"Feel better?" Stef asked as she lay beside Lena, holding her gently as she continued to pant and catch her breath.

"Never better." Lena answered breathily before turning to kiss Stef. That was all she could really to because she was still weak and jello-like.

Stef had a huge grin on her face. She liked having that effect on Lena. It was thrilling to know that she had the power to do that to her - control how her body reacted.

"Don't look so pleased." Lena said playfully.

"Why not?" Stef asked, her smile never wavering. "Didn't I do it right?"

"You know damn well you did." Lena said as she leaned in once again to kiss her.

The two lay like that for a while, just enjoying the quite as they cuddled. Lena laying on Stef's arm and each with a hand stroking through the other's hair. These moments came less frequently than they'd like and so they always treasured the time when it came.

Until Lena pulled away. "I should go." She said. "I have an early morning."

Stef groaned as she pulled Lena back by the arm. "Stay here." She said, not wanting the moment to end.

"I can't." Lena answered. "I left all my work at home and I don't have clothes for tomorrow."

Stef groaned in unhappiness as she released Lena's arm and allowed her to get dressed. "You should have brought your stuff with you." She said as she watched Lena tuck her blouse into her skirt.

"Next time, I promise." Lena said with a wink as she stepped into her pumps.

Stef suddenly sat up. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it before but now that she had she wanted it to happen right this second.

"Bring it all." She said, looking earnestly at Lena.

"Bring what all?" Lena asked with a frown as she stepped into the other shoe.

"All of it." Stef answered. "Your clothes, work, stuff, everything."

Lena was now standing still and staring back at Stef, a mixture of surprise and confusion on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked, needing to make it clear before her mind wandered off down a path that Stef wasn't on.

"I mean bring it all here and live with us... with me" Stef said as she crawled off the bed to stand beside Lena.

Lena just stood as Stef took her hands. She wasn't sure what was happening and she was too shocked to form an answer.

"Lena?" Stef coaxed as she tugged on her hands, pleading for a response.

Lena snapped out of her daze and looked into Stef's face. Seeing the ernefty, excitement and nervousness made her laugh. "Yes." She said as she began laughing.

"Yes?" Stef confirmed as she too began to smile.

"Yes." Lena said again as the two pulled each other in for another kiss that resulted in them falling back into bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I just want to say that I know I don't post as often as I usually did before but I just don't have the time. Thanks for sticking with me and for the amazing reviews - I honestly have to go through it all a bit before I can get back to the flow of the story but it will begin to move faster soon.

To those who've ask for requests - I'm working on each one of them I promise and hopefully they should be done soon too. The one and two shots will be up first and the few that are longer will take a while more but I promise I haven't forgotten them - I've already started with the outline and even begun some of them. Hang in there and it'll be up eventually.

Happy reading :)

Junebug.


	32. Chapter 32

_This chapter is a request by 2_

* * *

"MOM!" Brandon yelled and before they knew what was happening the little figure barged into the room. Neither Stef nor Lena had the time to cover up and Lena just barely got her face away from Stef's center, saving them from even more awkwardness and embarrassment.

"B? What are you doing here?" Stef asked in surprise as she pulled a sheet over their naked bodies. "Where's dad?"

"Livingroom." Brandon answered as he crawled in between them, completely oblivious to what he was interrupting. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?" He asked innocently, snuggling up to one of the pillows.

"Why are you home?" Stef asked as she got out of bed to get dressed and meet her ex-husband, ignoring the question for lack of a good enough answer. Besides, she needed to know what was going on.

"Dad wasn't feeling well." Brandon said, snuggling up to Lena who was trying to keep herself covered and still hold the young boy at the same time.

Stef's antena immediately went up - was that code for _he was drunk_. Without another word Stef headed outside and found Mike sitting at the kitchen table with his head down.

"Mike?" Stef said as she approached him.

"Hey." Mike said, getting up and Stef could see his watery eyes and runny nose. "Sorry, I've got a really bad cold and didn't want B to get it."

"No, it's okay." Stef said, feeling bad about thinking he was drunk. "What's wrong with you?" She asked in concern.

"Just a really bad cold." Mike answered. "I've been overworking myself a bit I think and I just need a rest."

"Can I do anything to help?" Stef asked.

"Nah." Mike waved her off. "I should be fine. I'm off tomorrow so I'm just gonna sleep it off and hopefully by tomorrow evening it'll be over."

"Okay, well let me know if there's anything I can do." Stef said as she walked Mike to the door.

"Just tell B I'm sorry and I'll make it up to him." Mike said.

"I will, feel better." Stef said before shutting the door.

* * *

When Stef got back to the room she wished she could run right back out because she found Brandon and Lena sitting together, Brandon firing questions at Lena faster than she could think up appropriate answers.

"But why weren't you wearing pajamas?" Brandon asked.

Lena looked to Stef with a mixture of bewilderment and relief.

"Stef?" Lena said, prompting the blond to take over.

Stef groaned silently as she made her way to the bed and sat down in front of her rather attentive son.

"We were hot?" Stef said, more as a question rather than a statement.

Brandon looked at her in disbelief. "Lena said you were cuddling." Brandon stated, already knowing that there was something they weren't telling him.

"We were." Stef answered.

"But where are your pajamas?" Brandon asked again.

Stef sighed as she searched her mind for an appropriate answer. "Well, when grownups cuddle sometimes they don't wear clothes." Stef answered.

"Why not?" Brandon asked.

"It makes them feel closer to each other." Stef answered. "Like there's nothing between them."

"Oh." Brandon said, thinking about what she'd said. "But how come you never take off your clothes to cuddle me?" He asked.

"Because nothing can ever come between us." Stef said without missing a beat as she pulled Brandon to her to give him a hug.

Brandon giggled, easily accepting that answer. His mom had always told him that nothing would ever change the way she felt about him and he had absolutely no reason not to believe her.

Stef sighed in relief. She wasn't quite sure what was appropriate to tell a six year old and she didn't want to have to do that just yet. Instead she decided to cross the next bridge they had reached.

"Hey B." Stef said, straightening him up again and then taking Lena's hand in her own. "How would you feel about Lena coming to live with us?"

Brandon looked to Lena for a second before turning back to his mother. "She already lives here." He said.

"She stays here a lot of the time." Stef agreed. "But I mean actually lived here every night and with all of her things."

"Where would she stay?" Brandon asked with a frown. "We only have two rooms."

"Well she'd stay in my room." Stef answered.

"You'd have to share." Brandon stated.

"I don't mind." Stef said as she smiled at Lena.

Lena just sat and listened, waiting for the ultimate answer. She couldn't help but feel just a little nervous as she waited, hoping that he'd say yes.

"Okay." Brandon said wish a shrug.

Lena was just about to say something when Brandon quickly turned to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Now you can tell me stories _every_ night." He said, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I sure can bud." Lena smiled as she pulled him close and held him tight, kissing him wherever she could.

"Mo-om." Brandon groaned, begging for some help.

"What?" Stef asked laughing.

"Make her stop." Brandon said as she tried to wiggle his way free.

"Why?" Stef asked.

"Because." Brandon said by way of explanation.

"Lena stop." Stef said with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

"Um." Lena thought about it for a moment. "Nope." She said and promptly continued her kissing.

"MO-OM!" Brandon groaned again.

"Hey, I tried." Stef said with a shrug and then winked at Lena. "But if you can't beat em, join em." She added and began kissing Brandon as well, extracting a loud shriek from the young boy.


	33. Chapter 33

"Let me guess, it's green." Stef groaned as she walked into her apartment and found Lena in the kitchen making dinner.

"It's healthy." Lena replied. "And you will eat it and you will like it." Her voice was filled with authority.

"You know, it's okay to take a day off once in a while and have pizza." Stef said, dumping her keys in a small bowl near the door and unbuckling her belt.

"You've had enough pizza for a lifetime." Lena pointed out.

"And I'm still alive." Stef mumbled, walking back into their room to lock up her gun and wash up and change out of her uniform before joining Lena for dinner.

Dinner for the past month had been vegetables, lean meats, pulses and salads and Stef was desperate for a burger or a pizza or even a can of spaghetti. But every night Lena insisted on something healthy. She was convinced that Stef's eating habits needed correction immediately and had made both her and Brandon go cold-turkey on the takeout.

Stef was trying to go along with it and never made a fuss around Brandon because she had to admit she liked that he now had healthy meals much more often. But tonight Brandon was with Mike, probably eating all the junk in the world and Stef would have liked a relaxing night as well.

"So what are we having?" Stef asked as she reentered the kitchen.

"I'm having grilled salmon and vegetable coriander soup." Lena said without looking up from her dish. "You can have whatever you want."

"Hey." Stef said, going over to Lena. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lena answered, shrugging away from her partner.

"Whoa, Lena." Stef pulled her back and forced her to turn around.

"If you want to eat junk then go ahead." Lena said, her eyes filled with hurt. "I just thought I'd make you something nice and healthy but you just decide you don't like it even before trying it."

"Honey, I was kidding." Stef said, a little bewildered. "Of course I'll eat what you make." She tried hold Lena once more time.

"But you wanted pizza." Lena said exasperatedly, knowing she couldn't physically overpower the cop.

"Well, yes." Stef answered honestly. "And I'm sure it's okay once in a while."

"Stef, you've been eating stuff like that for god knows how long." Lena explained. "I just want you to be healthy."

"I am healthy, Lena." Stef answered. "It's like you said, I've been eating like this for ages and nothing's happened to me."

"Yet." Lena added. "Nothing's happened yet. You're young Stef, you'll be fine now but I don't want anything to happen to you later either. I love you and I want you to be healthy."

Stef smiled at Lena. "I love you too." Stef said. "And I agree we haven't exactly had the best diet and I love that you take such good care of us but honey, once in a while won't hurt."

"I guess not." Lena admitted grudgingly. "Sunday night we'll have pizza. That way B can get a break from the _green stuff_ too."

"I finally get it one night of delicious food and I have to share?" Stef pretend to whine before smiling and leaning in to kiss Lena. "I love you and I love your cooking. I may crib and complain but I do love it, especially because you made it."

"You like junk food more." Lena grumbled.

"All that cheesy, buttery, creamy, deep fried stuff? Never." Stef grinned back.

Lena tried hard to keep a straight face but eventually she had to smile too. Something about Stef just made her happy, even when she was downright mad and unfortunately the blond knew that all too well.

"Dinner?" Stef asked, raising her eyebrow, wondering if it was okay to eat now."

Lena nodded as they sat down at the table. "It's not so bad you know." She said, hoping that Stef really would think it tasted nice.

"I know." Stef answered. "I will eat it and I will like it." She teased with a wink as she took her first bite.


	34. Chapter 34

Over the next few months the three of them had formed a routine and everything was going smoothly - Stef would go to work and Lena would take Brandon to school with her. They would stay after school until Brandon's music classes finished and then come home together, often stopping at the playground for some play time. Lena would get dinner ready while she would help Brandon with the little homework that he had and then once Stef got home the three of them would have dinner, Stef would play with Brandon for a while and then get him bathed and ready for bed and they would take turns telling him bedtime stories. Once he was in bed they had a little time to themselves. By this point both were too tired to do much more than sit on the couch together with a glass of wine and a movie.

Mike would take Brandon every other weekend as usual and for the most part he'd been pretty regular but the last three weekends hadn't worked out for them. The first weekend Brandon was sick and wanted to stay with his mom. The second weekend Mike had taken a fall at work and was in bed with a back ache and the third weekend both Stef and Mike had had to take extra shifts after a few of their coworkers were injured in a pharmacy shooting. This week Brandon was finally going to stay with Mike and the two women couldn't wait. Stef was going to take the weekend off and the two had planned a romantic three days.

"I can't believe they're making you work extra." Lena groaned over the phone. She's come home as soon as Mike picked up Brandon and was making a fancy dinner. Stef was supposed to come home early but instead called to say that she hadn't finished the paperwork for the arrests she'd made that day and would have to stay longer.

"I'm sorry love." Stef said. "I'll be here till midnight at least."

Lena could hear the regret in her voice and decided it wasn't worth making Stef feel worse about it.

"Don't worry." Lena said. "We'll have this for lunch tomorrow."

"I'll come as soon as I can." Stef promised. "Don't wait up though."

"Just take your time Stef. We have the whole weekend together." Lena told her. She knew that Stef needed to get the paperwork finished or her mind would be on it all the time. It was imperative that she didn't forget any detail of the arrest and the sooner she got to it the better.

"Thank's babe." Stef said and hung up.

* * *

Stef worked right from that moment for four hours straight before she finally finished. It was ten at night and she'd skipped dinner and hadn't taking a break, wanting to get home as early as possible. She knew that Lena would be awake still, probably in bed reading and she wanted to surprise her. She drove home as fast as she could and let herself in, heading into their room she was surprised to find it empty. She padded across to the bathroom and the sight before her made her stop dead in her tracks.

There stood Lena in the shower stall, her body soaked under the spray, one hand between her legs, her head hung back in pleasure and soft moans escaping her lips.

Stef couldn't believe how turned on she got in just a few seconds. Watching Lena was intoxicating and the fact that Lena didn't know that she was there caused her to have no inhibitions.

Stef watched as Lena vigorously stroked herself with one hand, bringing herself pleasure while the other one held onto the wall for support. She was nearly there, Stef could tell, by the way her lips were held between her teeth, keeping herself from being too loud. She did that whenever they were together and Stef loved knowing that she could do that to the younger woman.

Suddenly Stef couldn't take it any longer. She needed to join Lena and be the one to take her over the edge. She quickly stripped off her clothes and opened the door, surprising Lena in the process.

"Stef what ar..." Lena began in surprise as she stopped what she was doing but she was interrupted.

Stef grabbed Lena by the upper arms and trapped her against the wall kissing her hard on the mouth. With no warning she slid her hand down and entered her girlfriend with a swift thrust, knowing that she was already ready for her. Lena gripped Stef's shoulders for support and gasped in surprise as her body reacted to the new pleasure it was receiving. She was so close and Stef knew that it wouldn't take long and so she rubbed Lena hard, nearly lifting the brunette off the ground.

"Stef." Lena mumbled in pleasure when Stef pulled back to catch her breath.

But Stef didn't say a word. She just continued to rub Lena's center in firm, rapid strokes and she watched as Lena practically crumbled before her. They were pressed together from head to toe, their breasts squashed together and their breath in each other's ear. The two felt like they were fusing together in that moment and neither could have possibly wanted anything more.

"Stef!" Lena said again in a breathy, gasping voice right before she collapsed in the blond's arms as she went over the edge. Her legs felt like jello and she thought her lungs might burst but she couldn't remember a time she felt this good. This was exactly what she'd needed.

Lena just lay panting in Stef's arms for a few minutes as Stef stroked her wet curls and maneuvered them both so that the hot water could help them relax though the length of their bodies continued to touch. Stef leaned in so that their centers rubbed together gently but even that tiny movement extracted moans from her girlfriend.

"Stef." Lena said one more time once she was able to gather herself.

"You have no idea how hot you looked." Stef growled in a deep, hungry voice. She was so thankful that she had decided to come home when she did. She'd never seen the usually reserved Lena this vulnerable.

"I can't believe you saw that." Lena said, hiding her face in the older woman's neck, suddenly feeling very shy and embarrassed.

"I'm so glad I did." Stef answered honestly. "That was _hot_." She said, making Lena feel even more embarrassed.

"I've been looking forward to being alone with you for so long and when you said you were going to be late, I just... couldn't wait any longer." Lena admitted shyly.

"Sorry babe." Stef said, feeling bad for postponing their plans.

"Don't be." Lena smiled. "This was everything I needed and then some."

"You gotta do that for me more often." Stef said, still growling with need.

"Do what?" Lena asked nervously.

"Yourself." Stef answered without missing a beat. She never imagined how hot it was to watch Lena bring pleasure to herself. Up until now self-pleasure had always been something Stef saw as a substitute but suddenly it was erotic and breathtaking and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Not a chance." Lena laughed awkwardly. "You weren't supposed to see it this time either."

"But I'm damn glad I did." Stef whispered as she leaned in to kiss Lena while turning off the shower at the same time. They needed to get out of the water and into a bed as soon as possible because Stef certainly wasn't done with Lena and she was positive Lena wasn't done either.


	35. Chapter 35

"Mommy." Brandon said early one morning as he pushed open their bedroom door and crawled in.

"What's wrong buddy?" Stef asked.

Brandon often crawled into bed with them if he had a bad dream, heard a sound outside or just couldn't sleep. For some reason everything seemed to magically sort itself out once he was in-between Stef and Lena.

"My tummy hurts." He answered, padding across the floor to her side of the bed. He loved Lena and even Mike to pieces but when something was really wrong it was always Stef he wanted.

Stef smiled, that was another excuse that he often used - tummy ache, the feeling of throwing up, bad throat or cough, and various ailments he could come up with.

"Well get in here then." Stef said as she lifted her end of the covers to let the boy climb in. "I'm sure you'll be fine in no time at all." She teased as she reached out to help him onto the bed.

But the moment her hands touched the six year old the teasing stopped. Stef sat up in bed as she pulled him onto it as well and then flipped on her lamp.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked, sitting up sleepily. "Hey B, couldn't sleep?" She asked, also familiar with his excuses.

Brandon shook his head but Stef was the one to answer.

"She's burning up." She said, knowing that just like her even Lena would assume that he was just looking for a cuddle.

Lena climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a thermometer while Stef questioned her son for symptoms.

"When did you start feeling bad?" Stef asked as she laid a hand on his forehead.

Brandon shrugged. "Dunno." He mumbled.

"When did your tummy start hurting?" She asked more specifically.

"Just now." He answered.

"You didn't eat much dinner either." Stef remembered. "What did you eat at school today?"

"My sandwich." Brandon replied, looking somewhat drowsy.

"You didn't trade with anyone today?" Stef questioned as Lena stuck a thermometer in his ear.

"No." Brandon answered. "Lena made me peanut butter and jelly, I don't trade peanut butter and jelly."

Both women smiled as the thermometer beeped.

"A hundred point eight." Lena read, looking to Stef for direction.

"Not too bad." Stef said. "Maybe he just caught a bug."

"What do we do?" Lena asked. Just like when Brandon had fallen down she was nervous. This wasn't just some kid in school and suddenly she wasn't so sure of what to do.

"Try and find out what caused it." Stef answered and went back to questioning the boy who was now resting his head on his mother's knee. "Does anything else hurt?" Stef asked, gently stroking her finger's through his tousled hair.

"My ears." Brandon answered.

"Maybe it's the flu." Stef said. "If his sinuses are filling up then his ears and throat will hurt as well."

"So Tylenol?" Lena asked.

Stef nodded as she got up out of bed to get it. "How about that and a nice cup of hot cocoa huh bud?"

Brandon nodded and immediately too her spot. It was warm and smelled like her and just that was enough to make him feel just a little bit better.

"How about you go cuddle with Lena and I'll get it for you." Stef suggested.

* * *

When Stef came back B and Lena were facing each other and Lena was distracting him with a story.

"Here baby." Stef said, patting his back gently.

"Ouch." Brandon mumbled as he sat up and shrugged out of Stef's reach. "It hurts."

Stef frowned as she wondered why a gentle pat would hurt him. "Sit up baby." She said again though she didn't hand him the cocoa but instead put it down on her bed side table.

Once Brandon was sitting Stef lifted up his pajama top and sure enough his back was covered in little red spots.

"What's that!" Lena asked in alarm.

"I think, it might be, chicken pox." Stef said, studying the tiny marks.

"Oh no." Lena groaned. "Poor baby." She leaned in to give him a hug, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"He'll live." Stef said, giving Brandon a kiss on the head. "We've all survived it."

"What is it?" Brandon asked, studying the spots he found on his stomach.

"Chicken pox." Stef answered. "It's a virus and you get all these blisters on you."

"Will it hurt?" Brandon asked, still looking at them carefully.

"Not much." Stef answered. "But it'll get really really itchy as they dry out. We'll get you special lotion to put on them but you have to remember not to pick them."

"What will happen if I do?" Brandon asked curiously.

"They will leave marks on your skin." Stef said then grinned wickedly. "And you'll look like a leopard with spots all over."

"No I won't." Brandon giggled, despite feeling unwell.

"Oh yes you will." Lena confirmed.

* * *

Through the next week Brandon stayed home and Lena stayed with him. She took a few days off, refusing to leave his side. This was the first major illness he'd had since she'd met him and she just couldn't bare to let him out of her sight. She'd truly begun to see him as a son and she'd quickly learned the just how different being a parent was from just being a teacher.

Brandon was enjoying the extra holiday and the attention. Lena pretty much allowed him to do whatever he wanted all day, including watch movies and eat junk and Mike would come by with a present or some tasty treat almost everyday and Stef spent almost every night in his room with him. Basically Brandon loved having the chicken pox with the exception of the incessant need to itch.


	36. Chapter 36

Ever since Stef had 'come out' she'd become much more outgoing and comfortable with herself and a lot of that had to do with Jenna. The two had become fast friends, often going for a drink or a workout together. They had a lot in common and Jenna gave Stef a confidence that even Lena couldn't give her. Jenna was an exuberant, outgoing girl, much like Stef - only unlike her, she didn't ever hide behind any façade and when Stef was around her she tended to be her old self again. The two would often turn into silly teenagers, laughing and joking for hours before either of them realized how much time had passed.

"You can come with us you know." Stef said as she stuck her feet into her running shoes.

"To the gym?" Lena looked amused. "No thank you." She laughed. "I'll just meet you at the Laurel after."

"Suit yourself." Stef said teasingly, giving Lena a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door.

* * *

Two hours later Lena regretted her decision to stay home. She didn't like working out or anything sporty in general but she liked Stef going to the gym half naked even less.

"They definitely were." Jenna said laughing.

"They were not." Stef insisted yet again.

Jenna turned to Lena. "You should have seen the way they were staring." She said. "This girl really does have one hell of an ass on her." Jenna said, eyeing Stef's butt.

Lena smiled politely but she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Up until now Stef had been only hers, at least when it came to being a lesbian. But now other people were starting to notice her and she was aware of it and that bugged Lena.

"Would you stop." Stef said, taking a sip of her cosmopolitan.

"You can deny it all you want honey, doesn't stop being true." Jenna teased.

Stef rolled her eyes but laughed as she turned to Lena, trying to change the subject. The truth was that she was a little embarrassed. Everyone at the gym wore sports bras and fitted pants and she couldn't understand why Jenna chose to harp on the fact that one guy kept staring at her.

"What did you do honey?" Stef asked Lena, desperate for a change of topic.

"Just finished the laundry." Lena said with just a hint of rigidity in her voice that only Stef caught.

"You should have come with us." Jenna piped up. "Keep your woman on a leash. She was swaying that thing in front of those guys like a piece of meat in front of a hungry lion."

Stef groaned and pretended to push Jenna off her stool. The two always had fun together but Jenna tended to forget that Stef was still relatively new to all this attention and still preferred to go unnoticed especially when she was out of her comfort zone.

The evening went on in much the same way. The topic, thankfully, changed but Stef enjoyed herself throughout. They each discussed their jobs and the kids and Kelly, who unfortunately had to work late. They scheduled a playdate and then just moved on to general topics. Once again the time seemed to pass by in a flash and soon Stef and Lena were driving home.

"You think you could rub some Ben Gay on my lower back?" Stef asked Lena as she drove them home. "I think I overdid it on the weights."

"Why not ask one of your admirers." Lena snapped. "I'm sure they'd love to be that close to your ass."

Stef was shocked as she stared at Lena, wondering why had suddenly gotten into her. "Lena?" She questioned.

"Forget it." Lena mumbled under her breath. She'd been annoyed all evening and though she'd pretended to be fine and laughed and joked with Stef and Jenna the image of Stef showing off her butt to everyone else just wouldn't leave her.

"No." Stef said somewhat forcefully. "What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Lena said. "I just think it's pretty disgusting, that's all." She said.

"She was only kidding Lena." Stef said, somewhat bewildered.

"I'm sure." Lena bit back.

Stef shook her head in disbelief as she drove the rest of the way home in silence. She couldn't believe what was happening. A silly, innocent joke had gotten Lena all worked up. Lena know Jenna and knew how she exaggerated and blew things out of proportion so why was Lena getting so upset about this. It's not like this was the first time Stef had gone to the gym. In fact it had been Stef who introduced Jenna to this particular gym. Stef had been going there for years now.

"Can we please talk about his." Stef said as Lena continued to ignore her. The two went about getting ready for bed but it was almost as if Stef didn't exist. Lena took her cloths, brushed her teeth and got into bed without so much as glancing at Stef.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lena said bitterly.

"Lena, come on." Stef begged, hoping they could work this out. She hated fighting with Lena and the one thing she hate more was fighting with Lena about something that wasn't even real. She reached across and tried to pull Lena to her but Lena shrugged her off.

"What do you need me for?' She asked, pushing Stef's hand away. "Aren't the others enough for you?"

And then it clicked - Lena was jealous.

"Are you jealous." Stef asked, a small smirk forming on her face that she tried desperately to hide.

"Of you parading your ass like a hooker, really not?" Lena snapped, a raging fire behind her eyes.

"You're jealous." Stef said, smiling openly now. She thought it was adorable that Lena was behaving like this over something so silly.

"Just go to sleep Stef." Lena said, embarrassed that she'd been caught.

Lena rolled over and covered herself, knowing that Stef was still laying there staring at her. The truth was that she wanted Stef's arms around her only she was too proud and embarrassed to admit it. She hated the image in her head and she hated her reaction even more but she just couldn't help but feel that now that Stef was out she'd get bored with Lena and want to try things with someone new.

"Honey." Stef said gently, the amusement still clear thought. "Come here, I love you." She said, once again trying to get Lena to turn around.

But Lena remained silent and still and finally Stef just moved closer to her and wrapped herself around the darker woman.

"There's nothing to be jealous about." She whispered into Lena's ear, burying her fingers into the long, wild curls. "I love you and only you."

Lena finally turned around to face Stef, her cheeks turning a dark red that made Stef smile.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Stef said, tracking her thumb over Lena's cheeks.

"Shut up." Lena said, even more embarrassed that before.

"You really think I care about anyone else?" She asked, her hand continuing to caress Lena wherever she could.

Lena rolled her eyes, trying to avoid answering the question. But she knew it was useless, Stef was an excellent interrogator and made a living off of it and she wasn't about to let Lena off the hook so easily.

"Lena." Stef coaxed. "Talk to me."

"I just like having you all to myself." Lena admitted somewhat shamefully. She felt like a silly kid instead of a grown woman but it was the truth.

"You do have me love." Stef said. "But I can't be with you all the time."

"That's not what I meant." Lena said. "I'm the only girl who _knows_ you and I like that. I don't want anyone else to look at you like that."

"You can't stop people from looking." Stef pointed out. "Besides, the only thing that matters is who I look at."

Lena smiled slyly before she began to laugh at herself. "Oh god I'm so stupid." She chastised.

"You're adorable." Stef corrected as she leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed softly for a few minutes before Stef pulled away.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you got jealous." Stef said. "You should see how many people look at you all the time."

"They do not." Lena brushed her off, thinking that Stef was only saying that to make her feel better.

"Yes they do." Stef assured her. "You're beautiful and I'm not the only one that thinks so."

Lena raised her eyebrows at Stef, wondering if she was telling the truth or not.

"It's true." Stef said, reading Lena's thoughts. "People look at you all the time."

"Well, I don't like them looking at you." Lena said grumpily.

"Honey, they can only look, but only you can touch." Stef said in a low, guttural voice as she pressed the length of her body against Lena's.

Lena groaned as she pulled Stef even closer, needing to tough and be touched. Stef was right - anyone could look, but only she could touch - and she was definitely going to touch.


	37. Chapter 37

"So the high school english teacher Laura Scott is having a small party at her house after school next Friday." Lena said as she and Stef were putting groceries away. "Her book just got published and she's invited a few of us over for tea and snacks. Anyways, she has a son a little older than B and since he stays with me after school she invited me to bring him along. Is that okay with you?"

Stef turned from stacking packs of bacon and ham in the freezer to find Lena looking back at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Stef said and watched as Lena smiled and went back to putting things in the pantry. "You don't have to ask me." Stef continued and saw Lena turn back with a frown on her face. "You can take him wherever you want. You don't need my permission." Stef clarified.

Lena wasn't sure what to say. She knew Stef trusted her with Brandon and she had taken him to several places but this seemed different somehow. Sure, Mike took him places and only ever told Stef where they were going, never really asking for permission but he was Brandon's father and Lena didn't feel she had the same privilege.

"You aren't just his baby sitter Lena." Stef went on when she saw the confused look on Lena's face. "You're like a parent too and I trust you with him completely."

Lena smiled widely in pleasure but couldn't help teasing Stef a bit. "So I can just say ' _Hey Stef, I'm taking B to a bar tomorrow night, we'll see you Sunday morning?"_ Lena smiled teasingly.

"Sure." Stef answered, putting the milk and orange juice in the fridge as though they were talking about he weather. "See you straight at the station, it'll save me from having to drag you there." She teased as she dug her cuffs out of her belt and tossed them across the table at Lena. "Cuff yourself too, would ya? She requested emotionlessly.

"Really?" Lena teased back. "I thought you'd enjoy cuffing me." She said with a suggestive growl.

Stef turned to face Lena again with hunger in her eyes as she swallowed a lump that had quickly formed in her throat. Her eyes darkened and her center clenched involuntarily at the image that Lena had painted.

"You have a point." Stef said, sauntering over to Lena and grabbing the cuffs back but keeping a hold on Lena's wrist. "We should practice." She said before lifting a squealing Lena off the ground and quickly heading for their bedroom before Brandon came back from an afternoon with Lucas.

* * *

Lena and some of the other staff from school along with a few of Laura's friends sat in her living room discussing the book while seven young boys played in the back yard. Lena watched as nine year old Matthew and his friends kicked a soccer ball around and she watched as Brandon tried desperately, but failed, to keep up.

Soon, just as expected, Brandon wandered into the house in search of Lena.

"I'm hungry." Brandon whispered as Lena lifted him and set him on her lap. "Matthew said there were cupcakes."

"In the kitchen." Laura said with a wink and got up to get a few for the boy.

"Just one." Lena said as she Laura set a plate of three down before him. "You can have another after the sandwiches."

Brandon obeyed and sat on Lena's lap munching happily on a chocolate cupcake with a mountain of cherry frosting on top.

"Gosh, I'm so glad that Becky told her boss off." One of the women commented of the lead character in the book. "I wish I had the guts." She laughed and was soon joined by the others.

"No one has the guts." another woman commented. "The grouch has evil super human powers." She said in a witchy voice.

"Luckily she's just the vice-principle." Laura said, thankful that the principle was a fantastic man and a wonderful boss.

"Amen." Lena laughed and took a sip of her iced tea.

The conversation went on and soon the other kids came in and sandwiches were served. Brandon got another cupcake and then they all left.

* * *

The weekend went off lazily and Lena never gave the visit another thought until Monday afternoon when Brandon came to get her after his music class.

"LENA!" Brandon yelled excitedly as she ran full speed into the administration office. "Lena, guess what." He said excitedly, nearly banging into Mrs. Grant.

"Walk, Mr. Foster." Mrs. Grant said with frown on her face. "You're a young man, not an animal."

Brandon looked up at her and studied her for a moment before he opened his mouth and caused havoc throughout the room.

"The teachers are right, you are a grouch." He said matter-of-factly before turned his attention back to Lena, completely oblivious to the nervous silence that filled the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Stef couldn't help but laugh as she heard the story. She'd have given anything to see the woman's face. Lena had told her countless stories about just how difficult she was to work with and more than once Stef had found herself desperate to defend Lena when she came home, practically in tears, because of something the vice principal had done.

But Lena was upset and she was even more angry about the fact that Stef wasn't taking her seriously.

"This is serious Stef." Lena said angrily.

"Honey, it's not that big of a deal." Stef said, trying hard to hide her smirk.

"Not that big of a deal?" Lena questioned. "Every staff member has to answer to her now Stef." Lena pointed out. "She is our boss."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Stef asked.

"I want you to agree with me on this." Lena answered.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't." Stef answered honestly. "He is a kid and he shouldn't be punished for saying something that's true and having him write a letter of apology is unfair. The staff are the ones calling her that."

"But he told her Stef, to her face." Lena said, gritting her teeth to keep from yelling.

"Well, honestly, you guys are the ones who should have been more careful about what you say in front of a six year old." Stef shrugged. "Aren't you the one always telling me to stop cursing because B will pick it up? How come that doesn't apply here?" She asked.

"Because he needs to learn when to say what." Lena said in frustration. "He can't go around saying whatever he feels like."

"He doesn't." Stef defended.

"Yes he does." Lena argued. "Just like you."

"Wow." Stef said, taken aback, wondering how this fight even started. "When did this become about us?" She asked.

"You say I'm like his parent too but then when I give him a consequence you just come in and say it's inappropriate."

"It is inappropriate." Stef yelled. "That's why I'm disagreeing with you."

"Well fine." Lena yelled back as she grabbed her coat from the back of a chair where she'd left it. "Your son, your house, your rules. I guess there's no place for me in it." She said as she disappeared out the door, slamming it on her way out.

* * *

"Is she coming back?" Brandon asked later that night as Stef was trying to read him a bedtime story.

"I don't know bud." Stef sighed. She was tired and she was scared and hurt but she was trying not to make a big deal about it for Brandon's sake. She had to keep things as routine as she could and if Lena was going to just disappear from their life then she needed to keep Brandon as unfazed by it as possible.

"Is it my fault?" Brandon asked in a soft voice. He'd heard them fighting and Lena had lectured him the whole way home and now she was gone and Brandon just knew it was because of him.

"No." Stef said firmly. "This was between Lena and me. You didn't do anything to make her leave."

"But she was mad at me." Brandon said sadly.

"She was mad at me too." Stef pointed out. "That's when she left."

Brandon didn't look convinced and Stef wished like hell she could change his mind. This was what she was afraid of - for Lena there were no attachments or strings; she could do what she liked but Stef was the one who had to pick up the peaces and put them back together and she was not happy about it. In fact, she was mad that Lena would do this to Brandon. If this was how it was going to be then they really didn't need her in their lives - or so she kept telling herself.

* * *

"Stef." Lena said as she walked up to the blond as she was dropping Brandon off to school on Tuesday morning.

"Lena." Stef said curtly, thankful that Brandon had already wandered off to his class.

"Can we talk please." Lena requested.

"I have work Lena." Stef tried to brush her off without showing any emotion.

"Just a few minutes." Lena requested again, hoping to set things straight as soon as possible.

Stef looked at her watch and sighed before finally agreeing. "Okay, but hurry." She said, following Lena into her office.

Lena closed the door behind them and then turned to face Stef. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She said, studying Stef carefully.

"It's fine." Stef tried to brush her off. "I'm not upset."

"Come on Stef." Lena sighed, hating that Stef was closing off.

"No really, I'm fine Lena." Stef said. "It's no big deal."

"It's no big deal that we had a fight and I left?" Lena questioned, knowing that Stef was hurting but pretending to be indifferent about it.

"Well, I'm sorry we disagreed and you felt like I wasn't on your side but other than that I'm oaky." Stef assured, tight lipped.

"Stef." Lena coaxed again, taking a step closer to the blond. She hated it when Stef felt like she had to hide something from her and right now the pain was clear in her eyes but Stef was treating her like a stranger.

"I should go." Stef said, taking a step back, determined not to break down.

"Wait." Lena said, closing the distance between them and grabbing Stef around the waist with one arm, forcing her to turn around.

"Forget it Lena." Stef brushed her off. "It's over and I'm fine. I have _my_ son to keep my busy." She said bitterly, finally showing her pain. The contact had broken her down.

Lena sighed in regret. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "And I shouldn't have just walked out. I was mad and I didn't like the fact that you were right." She admitted, realizing that they were at fault for not being careful about that they said in front of the boy.

"Well, it's done now so we may as well forget it." Stef said, trying to hold on to what little dignity she had left.

"Stop pretending Stef." Lena begged. "You're hurt, I can see it. It's me, you don't have to hide."

Stef didn't say anything because in one night everything had changed. She realized that she didn't quite have Lena the way she'd thought and for Lena to find it so easy to just let them go broke her heart but she'd be damned if she'd let it show.

"I know you Stef." Lena went on, once again reaching out for Stef. "I know you better than you might like me to and I know that you're upset."

Stef began to shake her head but Lena stopped her.

"Yes you are." Lena insisted. "And it's okay, I'm upset too. I'm sorry about the way I acted. I just needed some time to cool off and if you need some more time too then okay but after that can we please just work this out." She requested.

"There's nothing to work out." Stef said sadly. "We're not your problem anymore."

With that she walked out the door leaving Lena behind to regret her actions more now than ever.


	39. Chapter 39

"LENA!" Brandon raced to the woman who was sitting outside their apartment door. "You came back." He yelled in excitement and threw himself into her arms.

"Hey B." Lena kissed his head lovingly before holding him tight though her eyes never left Stef.

Stef watched as she walked up to her door from the elevator. She knew that Brandon was excited and she hated what this was doing to him. He'd talked about nothing but Lena all morning and was surprised when Stef showed up at school to get him right after his guitar lessons. She'd taken him out for tacos and then for some frozen yogurt and they had just come home.

"I knew you'd come back." Brandon said, holding on tight. "Mom said she didn't know but I did; I knew you'd come back." He said firmly.

Lena finally pulled away and smiled at the boy. She was glad that he was so sure because she hoped that it would make it just a little easier on Stef. She was back and she wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard Stef tried to push her.

"Why don't you go on in and play okay." Stef finally said, digging her keys out of her pocket to open the door. "Give us a chance to talk please."

"Okay." Brandon said but then turned back to Lena. "You'll tell me a story tonight?"

Lena hesitated for just a moment before she smiled. "Sure." She said. No matter what happened she was determined not to let it affect him and if she had to tell him a story and then leave she'd do that.

The two waited until Brandon was gone before turning to each other. Lena stood up, ready to stand her ground for she could already see that Stef was closing herself off.

"Here to take your stuff from _my_ apartment?" Stef asked bitterly, still annoyed that Lena had even implied that it was.

"Would you please stop being so stubborn." Lena said in exasperation even though she'd expected something like that from Stef. She was here to talk and she didn't want Stef to keep fighting.

"Stubborn and no mouth filter." Stef said of herself, listing all the bad things Lena felt about her.

"You are impossible." Lena said, half smiling and half resigned.

"Then why were you with me for so long?" Stef questioned. So far there seemed to be nothing nice about her.

"Because I love you." Lena answered without missing a beat. "I love you and I'm sorry. I was upset and I said some things I regret. I know I hurt you but I always knew I was coming back." She said.

"Yeah, well I didn't." Stef answered, remembering the feeling of watching that door slam as Lena walked out.

"We fought." Lena stated. "It's okay to fight. It's okay to disagree but it's not okay to give up."

"You're the one that walked out, not me." Stef pointed out.

"I know that's what I said but it's not what I was going to do. I wish you knew that." Lena explained. "I was angry and I just needed to be away from you for a bit. I'm not leaving you and I'm not letting you leave me over something so stupid."

Stef wasn't going to accept this. It was fine for Lena to come and go as she pleased but Stef had Brandon and Brandon needed more than that. He already came from a broken home and she wanted to give him as stable a life as possible and if that meant that she had to cut Lena out of her life then so be it. It would practically kill her but there was no one else in the world she'd do it for.

"Fine, you needed space or whatever, I can understand that but I spent the better part of last night convincing B that he wasn't the reason you left." She said, her heart breaking at the image of his wide, worried eyes. "You can't just walk in and out of his life whenever you feel like it, I won't let you do that to him."

"I'm sorry." Lena said again, picturing Brandon taking it all personally. "I'll talk to him and I'll apologize to him too but I'm not just going to walk out either. We're building a life together Stef and you can't give up now. I love you and I know you love me so you can pretend to be tough and unfazed but you aren't fooling me."

Stef's face finally softened as she realized there was no use in pretending anymore. Lena was right, she did know her extremely well and nothing Stef could do would keep her from reading Stef like a book.

"You just walked out." Stef said, close to tears and not trying to hide it this time. "You didn't think twice about leaving. I thought we were more than that." She practically whispered.

"We _are_ more than that." Lena said desperately. "I walked out but I wasn't walking away. I didn't even take my handbag with me." She pointed to the door, indicating why she was sitting outside instead of letting herself in. "Stef, you and Brandon are the most important people to me and there is no way in hell I could just turn around and never look back."

"You sure about hat?" Stef asked for confirmation.

"Positive." Lena answered, walking up to Stef, hoping she wouldn't brush her off again. "I wouldn't be sitting on the floor outside _our_ apartment if it wasn't true." She smiled gently.

"My apartment." Stef corrected, though she finally took Lena's hand and pulled her closer. "I think it's time we went out and got _our_ apartment." She said, looking at Lena for a reaction.

"Buy a house together?" Lena questioned.

Stef nodded. "Something a little bigger than this." She said. "Maybe a guest bedroom for when your parents or my mom come to visit.

Lena finally smiled as she buried her face in Stef's neck and bit her shoulder gently. "Yes." Lena squealed. "Yes, yes, yes."

Stef smiled back as she buried her nose in Lena's hair and inhaled deeply. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed Lena last night. She'd rung Lena's close friend Kim just to make sure that Lena was okay, knowing that that's where she'd go with no where else to sleep and once Kim had told her that Lena was there Stef had buried her head in her pillow and cried until her head hurt. It was the first time they'd even remotely broken up and Stef felt like she was being crushed into a million pieces.

"And you can't walk off." Stef said, holding Lena tight as though she was about to disappear if she didn't.

"Never." Lena answered, holding Stef just as tight. "You're stuck with me."

Stef smiled at the thought. She couldn't imagine anything better. "We talk." She said. "We fight, we yell, we figure out a solution but we don't just leave." She said firmly, determined never to feel this way again.

"Deal." Lena agreed. " _Our_ rule" She grinned. There was something satisfying about that being their first joint rule.

And it was a rule they would live by for the rest of their lives.


	40. Chapter 40

"Aah." Lena groaned as she flopped face down across their bed, the phone thumping down beside her.

"Your mom?" Stef asked, glancing up from a book she was reading.

"She wants to come house hunting with us." Lena informed her girlfriend, her face still buried in the comforter.

"Great." Stef said, thinking that a little help wouldn't be a bad thing though she knew Lena wouldn't see it that way.

"Not with my mother." Lena answered predictably as she got up onto her elbows. "She is never going to approve of anything we choose and whatever she does approve of will be so far out of our budget we won't even know how to count that hight."

Stef smiled as she ran her fingers through Lena's soft curly hair. "We'll look at them and be polite and in the end we'll pick what we want. We're the ones who have to pay for it."

"It's too small Lena, it only has twenty rooms." Lena imitated her mother's exaggeration. "The windows aren't encrusted with diamonds and the door is just plain wood."

Stef laughed. "I'm sure she'd not that bad." She said. "She just wants what's best for you."

"What's best for me is for her to just stay on another continent." Lena mumbled, once again sinking into the bed.

* * *

"Because we don't need a building with a doorman mom." Lena groaned. "We're all quite capable of opening a door ourselves."

"It's a lovely building Lena." Dana said. "And with a doorman Brandon can't accidentally run out."

"He's never run out before mom." Lena said in exasperation. "He know's better than that."

"She's right Dana." Stef helped out. "Brandon knows not to leave the house without one of us."

"Well, I still think it's a lovely building." Dana said stubbornly. "The balcony, the state of the art kitchen and what a wonderful dining room."

"All of which we really don't need mom." Lena said. "We're trying to keep it low-cost and practical."

"Sometimes you have to spend a little to get something worth it Lena." Dana said. "You don't want people to think you have no taste do you?"

"Why don't we look at something else." Stef butted in before Lena could respond.

The mother and daughter had been going through the same conversation for the last four apartments they'd seen and Stef could tell that Lena was just about ready to explode. Even Brandon had long since learned to keep his mouth shut and just do what he was told. Stef and Brandon had both watched the duo argue back and forth about each out. Just as Lena had said, Dana disapproved of every choice Lena made and every place that Dana picked was just far too out of their budget. Stef had vetoed quite a few but Dana seemed to have a standard for her daughter that she just wasn't willing to let go of. She meant well but there was just no way they could afford those places and still put food on the table each night.

"Mo...om I'm hungry." Brandon groaned when Stef suggested yet another house. "We've been looking at houses for like a hundred years already, can't we go get burgers."

"That's a great idea Brandon." Lena said, glad for the interruption. "I could definitely use some lunch as well."

"We just have one more house to look at Lena." Dana stopped her daughter. "It's a little bigger than the others but I didn't know how great an aversion you had to large homes."

"You know that's not the problem mom." Lena sighed. "We can't afford that. We're just starting out and we need something smaller and more practical."

"Well this one isn't small but we have an appointment so let's just see it and then we can get some lunch." Dana requested.

"Alight." Lena agreed. "But this is the last one, then after lunch we are going back to see the ones we originally wanted to see." She said, wondering how it had been so easy for Dana to persuade them to look at her choices instead of their own.

* * *

"Mission Bay? Mom, you're way out of our league now." Lena said as Dana gave Stef the address to drive to.

"The ad said it was a wonderful family home with a huge backyard." Dana said. "I was thinking of Brandon."

"Brandon plays at the public park or at school" Lena answered, though she felt a little better knowing that her mother wasn't expecting her to pick this house.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to have a place to play where someone didn't have to take him each time." Dana pointed out.

"Amen to that." Stef laughed, receiving a dirty look from Lena." I mean, the public park is just fine." She quickly corrected, sharing a glance with Dana who smirked.

"2330, this is it." Stef said as she pulled up outside the largest house Brandon had ever seen.

"WOW." Brandon said, his eyes going wide as he unbuckled himself from his booster. "This is huge, it's even bigger than Andrew's house." He recalled his first school friend's house.

"It's got four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen and little breakfast area as well. A two car garage and a front and back yard with a porch in front and a sit out in the back." Dana read off the advertisement.

"And a Home Owner's Association, I'll bet." Stef said, also admiring the house.

"Well, I have to admit, it's beautiful mom." Lena said as they walked up the path past a 'For Sale' sign.

"It's awesome." Brandon corrected. "I think we should buy it." He added, jumping up and down the patio steps.

"I think we need more money than we have." Stef laughed as she walked up the stairs and through the open door.

"How much more?" Brandon asked curiously.

"A lot." Stef answered, knowing that a specific figure would go over Brandon's head.

"Like a billion-gajillion dollars?" Brandon asked.

"Something like that." Stef answered, running her hand up and down the banister.

Meanwhile Dana was looking around the living room and Lena was in the kitchen.

"Well?" Dana asked, entering the kitchen though the joining door.

"It's impressive." Lena answered honestly. "An absolute dream."

Dana smiled, pleased that her daughter finally approved of something she chose.

"But you know we can't get it." Lena added, making sure her mother knew their decision.

"It would be a wonderful place for you two to raise Brandon." Dana said, dreaming of the life her daughter might have in this house.

"It would mom, but we just can't afford it." Lena answered as Stef and Brandon joined them in the kitchen.

"Don't be upset." Dana began and instantly Lena's face dropped. "But I talked to your father and we decided to add the difference for the house if you like it." Dana said, looking between Stef and Lena.

"What does that mean?" Brandon asked, confused.

"It means they want to buy us a house." Lena explained, realizing that even if they put in all they could afford, her parents would still be paying more than half.

"Cool." Brandon's face lit up, excited at the thought that this would be his home.

"That is not necessary." Stef quickly added and Lena said basically the same thing.

"Nonsense." Dana shushed them. "It's a lovely house and all three of you love it and there is plenty of room."

"We really don't need four bedrooms Dana." Stef said. "Who's going to stay there?"

"Well, you could invite Stuart and me and Sharon all at once." Dana smiled. "I'm just dying to meet the woman."

Lena had told her mother all about Sharon and Dana was intrigued.

"Great." Stef and Lena both teased but it was basically clear that they were going to accept the offer - it was definitely too good an offer not to at least consider it.

"It's settled then." Dana said, the biggest smile on her face.

"You're sure about this Dana?" Stef asked rather awkwardly.

"Absolutely." Dana assured, giving Stef a side hug. "The moment I saw it I just knew it was meant for you."

"You saw it before?" Lena asked in surprise.

"Yes." Dana answered nonchalantly. "When I bought it yesterday." She added, pretending to be engrossed in the kitchen counters.

"MOTHER." Lena yelled in surprise, ready to burst at the thought that her mother was manipulating her.

"Honey." Stef tried to calm Lena down.

"What?" Lena asked, annoyed that Stef would disagree with her.

"I'm sorry." Dana said. "I just didn't want the opportunity to pass." She admitted.

"And what if we didn't like it?" Lena asked. "What if we hated it?"

"I know you better than you think Lena." Dana answered, certain that her daughter would love the house.

"That's besides the point." Lena said in frustration.

"Honey." Stef said again, pulling on Lena's arm.

When Lena finally turned to Stef, Stef smiled gently.

"I think she did a really nice thing." Stef said. She was just as surprised at Lena but she had to admit it was a wonderful thought. "It's a beautiful house."

Lena stared at Stef for a few moments before her resolve broke. She turned back to her mother and sighed. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "It's a lovely house."

"You're welcome." Dana said, taking her daughter into her arms and smiled at Stef over her shoulder.

"Why did you drag us to six other houses if you already bought this one?" Lena mumbled into Dana's shoulder.

"Because if I didn't then you would have turned this one down immediately." Dana said with a wink.


	41. Chapter 41

"Our apartment." Lena said with a huge smile as she stood in their new living room.

"Our apartment." Stef echoed as she walked up to Lena and caressed her arms as she pulled her closer.

"I can't believe this is happening." Lena said. "I've waited for this my whole life."

"A house?" Stef questioned.

"All of it." Lena answered. "The house, the kid, the love of my life." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss Stef on the lips.

"You're happy?" Stef clarified, hoping that she was reaching Lena's standards.

"More than you can imagine." Lena answered with another kiss.

They stood together in their cardboard box filled living room for a few more minutes before Stef pulled away. "I should start on the furniture." She said. "Otherwise we're going to be eating and sleeping on the floor."

"I'll go unpack the kitchenware." Lena added. "I can't wait to set up that huge kitchen." She added excitedly.

"Great, maybe you can make us a grand feast; lobster ravioli, filet mignon, and some Thai curry." Stef teased, licking her lips as she imagined the food.

"How about spaghetti and a tin of peaches." Lena laughed.

"Done." Stef accepted as she kissed Lena once on the nose and then headed upstairs to start working on the beds.

* * *

"Thank god your mother took Brandon for the weekend, we'd never have gotten this much done otherwise." Lena said as she stood at the entrance to their room and surveyed Stef's handy work. The bed was up and made, the cupboards installed and so was one dresser. All that remained was the other dresser and the bedside tables.

"We still have four rooms to go." Stef said, dropping an instruction booklet on the floor and surveying the room with Lena.

"At least the important stuff is done." Lena pointed out.

"Yes, we have a place to sleep tonight." Stef laughed, absolutely exhausted and just about ready for bed.

"God I still can't believe this is happening." Lena admitted, still in a daze about the whole thing. They'd spent hours picking out just the right furniture and linen, the best accessories and ornaments and now that they were actually putting it all together it finally seemed real.

"Me either." Stef admitted. "Your parents really came through for us."

"Yes they did." Lena smiled, looking around the room. "I'd never admit it to her but I'm glad my mom tricked me." She admitted before turning to Stef. "You ever tell her I said that and I'll kill you."

"My lips are sealed." Stef assured, raising her hands above her head.

"Sealed to mine? Lena teased as she leaned in to kiss Stef, pushing her back against the door frame.

"With Krazy Glue." Stef said, kissing Lena back as she lowered her arms and wrapped them around Lena, pulling her closer.

The two stayed like that for quite a while just making out in their bedroom doorway.

"Dinner time." Lena said when Stef tried to stifle a yawn for the third time.

"Wait, what?" Stef asked in disappointment as she pulled Lena back towards her.

"Stef, you're exhausted." Lena stated.

"But I was having so much fun." Stef replied, pouting slightly.

"We can have just as much fun cuddling in bed together." Lena pointed out.

"Oh, that does sound fun." Stef admitted. She was absolutely exhausted and the brand new, warm comforter piled over the two of them sounded so inviting.

"Dinner first." Lena said. "I need you to get back some of that strength so that you can set up Brandon's room, the kitchen table and the dining room tomorrow."

"Slave driver." Stef mumbled as she allowed Lena to lead her back downstairs to the kitchen where the spaghetti was ready and just needed a few minutes to heat up.

* * *

"Our first meal in our home." Lena said as she set two plates down on the kitchen island while Stef poured two glasses of red.

"One of many." Stef smiled back. "I can't wait for B to be with us tomorrow." She admitted, missing her son more than she imagined on this important day.

"I hope he likes the sheets and towels we got him." Lena admitted. She'd spent an extra amount of time and money trying to make his room perfect for him. He'd been excited about the move and the big fancy house but both moms knew it would be an adjustment for him and tried to make it as easy and fun as possible.

"He will." Stef assured, digging in to her food. "It's got animals playing instruments - you couldn't have picked anything better."

Lena beamed, glad that she hadn't picked out the transport theme that the first store insisted was perfect for a six year old boy.

"Just don't spoil him too much." Stef warned. "We don't need a spoiled brat."

"It's our first family home for him too." Lena defended as she finished her last bite. "I just want it perfect."

"He's going to love it honey." Stef assured. "He's so excited and we'll be there to help him settle."

Lena looked around the room, imaging their life a few months from now once they were all settled. "Gosh, it's going to seem so quiet in such a huge house." She said. "Even Brandon can't make enough noise to fill it."

"I was kinda hoping we'd make some noise." Stef said suggestively as she drank the last sip of her wine.

"Doing what?" Lena laughed, remembering how Stef could barely keep her eyes open just half an hour ago.

"You." Stef said as she quickly got up and lifted Lena off her stool and set her on the island so that they were at the same level before leaning in to kiss her again, only, much more passionately that before.

"STEF" Lena squealed when Stef began running her hand up Lena's legs, wasting no time getting to where she wanted to be.

"See, noise." Stef grinned triumphantly as she continued on her journey.


	42. Chapter 42

"Why do you wear so many layers?" Lena asked in frustration as she pulled off Stef's button-up shirt to find a tank top underneath, the sweater she'd been wearing already on the floor beside them.

"Same reason all your clothes are so damn tight." Stef mumbled as she tried to slide the pencil skirt down her girlfriend's thighs.

"It helps to undo the zipper." Lena said, as she quickly undid the zip at the small of her back while Stef yanked off her tank top and sports bra.

"God I love those." Lena said, reaching to caress Stef's supple breasts as Stef reached over to hold Lena's behind.

Stef took a step forward so she was in-between Lena's legs and wrapped her arms around Lena, holding her tight as she slid her closer to the end of the kitchen island, her panty-clad crotch now easily accessible. "You're going to love this much more." Stef said as she sat on the stool that Lena had been sitting on and, using her nose, gently nuzzled Lena's crotch, making the younger woman squirm.

Lena held Stef's head in place as she reveled in the pleasure that Stef was giving her. Everything almost felt like a dream that she couldn't believe was really happening - she had the love of her life, who happened to come with the most adorable son ever and now a fantastic house that was all their own, ready for them to really start their life together. "I think I died and went to heaven." Lena murmured as Stef continued working her magic on her.

"Oh no." Stef denied between gentle licks and nips. "You aren't dying anytime soon."

"Can we please get rid of the barriers?" Lena requested, frustrated with the thin, now damp panty between herself and Stef.

"My pleasure." Stef grinned as she slid the panties down Lena's legs and discarded them on the floor while Lena pulled off her top and bra.

"You too." Lena ordered when Stef was still wearing her boots, jeans and a belt - way too much for Lena's liking.

Stef paused a moment as she rid herself of her remaining clothes and finally the two of them were completely naked in their own home with no one around to hear them scream.

Stef gently but swiftly pushed Lena back until she was lying down, her knees hanging over the edge of the kitchen island, spread wide apart and ready for Stef.

Stef leaned in and grabbed Lena's clit between her teeth, biting gently but firmly making Lena wriggle beneath her.

"Stef." Lena said between gritted teeth as Stef held her thighs apart, refusing to let up. She was going to give Lena a night to remember. They finally had no neighbors with common walls, no six year olds and as luck would have it, no work in the morning either. This opportunity didn't come very often and Stef was determined to take full advantage.

Stef reached up Lena's body and gently kneaded her breasts as Lena's hands got lost in Stef's hair, practically pulling it right out of her head as she continued to writhe under Stef's expert tongue.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Stef said softly, just incase she got too carried away and Lena wasn't enjoying herself.

"Never." Lena whispered breathily. "Don't ever stop." She said euphorically.

Stef grinned but continued the movements, licking Lena up and down and occasionally taunting and teasing her clit. She loved to get Lena all worked up like this - she loved knowing that she was special enough to Lena to have this kind of control over her body.

Lena was just about ready to come and Stef knew it. They'd been together just over a year now and she'd learned just what Lena liked and didn't like, what she needed to come and what helped her relax and when ever muscle in her body tightened and a low, guttural groan escaped her lips Stef knew she was close and so she slid one hand back down Lena's body and used it to rub firm circles around Lena's clit while her tongue continued to keep it slick and moist.

When Lena came Stef smiled as she slowed her movements, helping Lena ride out her waves without just stopping completely. She knew Lena would be spent - she always was and Stef liked to think it was because no other woman had never made her come like this before. Lena was her one and only but Stef was one of many and while it didn't exactly bother her, she hoped that there was something, no matter how small, that was only hers - that no other woman had ever achieved. And if it wasn't so then Stef would spend the rest of her life trying to make it happen.

* * *

"Kitchen, landing, staircase, hallway and our room." Lena listed the following morning as the two of them lay in the cocoon of blankets wearing absolutely nothing but the smiles on their faces. "Tomorrow we have the living room, dining room, and the junk room." She added.

"Christening every room I see." Stef grinned, snuggling closer to Lena.

"Not _every_ room." Lena assured. "We can leave Brandon's room untouched.

"Yes, please." Stef said gratefully, unable to even imagine doing anything remotely dirty in there.

Lena laughed as she turned to face Stef and kiss her. "First we have to set them up." Lena pointed out. "Only then can we christen them. And we better clear out the junk room before your mom gets back with B tonight otherwise she's going to have nowhere to sleep."

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear it being called the junk room." Stef laughed, picturing the stacks of boxes and other junk they'd shoved in there.

"Well, until it's clean and safe enough for a guest to actually stay there, that's what it is." Lena answered. "Besides, the other spare room already called dibs on _play room_.

The two just lay in contentment for a few more minutes, neither in any hurry to start the day. For the first time in a long time neither was worried about children or work or bills or anything for that matter and as a result neither had ever felt so relaxed.

"Better get a move on the day." Stef finally said as she quickly pecked Lena on the lips and rolled over to get out of bed. "We still have a ton of stuff to do."

Lena groaned as the warm, comforting body disappeared from beside her. "When are we ever going to get another weekend like this?" She groaned, wishing it could go on.

"When B goes off to college." Stef teased with a laugh.

Lena smiled, she liked to think they'd be together that long.

"I can't wait until he gets here." Stef continued with a smile. "Then everything will really feel complete." She said honestly.

"Me too." Lena answered, and it was true - she couldn't wait to start their new life with her new family.


	43. Chapter 43

"Wake up, it's back." Brandon wailed as she crawled on top of his mother, his knees digging into her thighs.

"Honey, it's just the tree." Stef said sleepily as she sat up in bed and set her son down on her lap.

Lena also woke and turned on the light to check the time, noticing that it was just over forty minutes since the last time the boy woke them up.

"When can we go back to our house?" Brandon asked, playing with a lock of Stef's hair. "I want to go home now."

"We are home baby." Stef said gently. "Remember, we moved into this house with Lena."

"But I want to go home." Brandon practically cried. He was tired and scared and insecure in the new house and the tree casting shadows just outside his window did nothing to help.

Lena watched Brandon and felt bad for him. He was absolutely excited when Sharon brought him back home. They'd had a picnic dinner out in their own back yard and then drove to a little diner for dessert, come back home and cleared up a little more and then sat together in the living room just enjoying being a family. The troubles started at bedtime. He was still excited about his new room and new bed and sheets and basically everything but the unfamiliar surroundings made him uneasy.

"We'll get used to it." Stef promised. "You're going to love it here."

"Can I sleep here." Brandon asked sadly. "Please..." He begged.

"Sure, get in." Stef said, shifting him in between herself and Lena while Lena lifted the covers for him.

"Tomorrow we can go buy some blinds for your window, then we can close them and there won't be any shadows." Lena suggested, hoping that would do the trick.

"Okay." Brandon answered sleepily as she snuggled close to his mother for comfort and within just a few minutes, fell fast asleep."

Stef and Lena smiled over the little boy's head - they knew it was going to take a while for all of them to settle down and find a routine but at least they were doing it together.

* * *

"Gosh, I think I got lost on the way to the kitchen this morning." Sharon said when Lena made it downstairs the following morning.

"You did?" Brandon asked in bewilderment, looking up from the fruit-loops he was eating.

Sharon and Lena laughed as Sharon answers. "No, it just means the house is big."

"It is big." Brandon agreed. "It's huge." He said, his eyes widening as he raised his arms to describe just how huge it meant.

"Yeah, great place to play hide and seek." Sharon pointed out.

"Yeah!" Brandon agreed excitedly. "Let's play. I'll hide, you find me grandma." He called as he disappeared up the stairs, nearly knocking Stef over in the process.

"Whoa careful baby." Stef called as she turned to Lena and Sharon for an explanation.

"Excuse me, I have a _hider_ to go seek." She explained as she began to climb the stairs as well. "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME." She called.

"At least he likes it during the day." Stef said thankfully, still half asleep from their restless night.

"Well I can't wait for him to like it at night too." Lena added. "I don't think my ribs can take another night of being poked and prodded."

"Ha." Stef rolled her eyes. "This is just the beginning, you've got a lot ahead of you." She warned. "If isn't not the tree outside then it's bad dream that he's afraid he _might_ have and if not that then the scary cartoon he watched or the sugar he'd eaten or the imaginary tummy ache that only cuddles and kisses can cure." She listed some of the different excuses her son had used in the past.

Lena smiled as she watched Stef. She wondered if she'd ever be the one that Brandon wanted and not just because Stef and Mike weren't around. He did prefer her to tell him his bedtime stories and he definitely preferred her cooking, especially now that he'd gotten used to eating the healthier stuff - but when he wasn't feeling well or when he was tired and cranky or when he got hurt it was always Stef that he wanted and Mike was a close second but so far Lena hadn't made that list at all.

* * *

"MOM." Brandon yelled. "MOM!" He yelled again from his room across the hall.

"What B?" Stef asked as she stumbled into his room to make sure he was alright.

Lena was right behind them and flipped the light switch as they made their way to his bed.

"What's wrong baby?" Stef asked, taking a seat next to the wide-eyed boy.

Brandon glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact with either woman and Stef guessed it was the unfamiliar surroundings again.

"Come here B." Stef said, pulling back his comforter only to have him hold on to it tight.

"No." He said, refusing to let go of the quilt, much to Stef and Lena's surprise.

"No?" Stef asked in surprise, wondering what had gotten into him.

"I had an accident." He embarrassedly admitted.

"Oh baby." Stef said sympathetically as she stroked his cheek.

"I was too scared to go to the bathroom alone." Brandon explained.

"It's okay baby, accidents happen." Stef said as she once again tried to uncover the boy. "Let's get you cleaned up okay." She said.

"No." Brandon said again as he held his comforter tight.

"Honey, you gotta get cleaned up and we need to change the sheets." Stef told him clearly.

"But I don't want Lena to see." He said, pleading with his mother.

Stef glanced at Lena and smiled as Lena excused herself and went to get some fresh sheets to put on Brandon's bed while Stef took him to their bathroom to clean him up. Once again, she was the outsider and she was beginning to feel like instead of becoming a family she was third wheel.


	44. Chapter 44

"Finally, the last box emptied and discarded." Lena said as she collapsed on the couch in the living room. "Fill me up." She said to Stef who had just opened a bottle of coke.

"Don't get too excited, it'll be a mess by Saturday." Stef laughed as she filled three glasses and passed them around.

"You could make the guests clear up after themselves." Sharon suggested teasingly.

"Yeah, perfect, Welcome to our new house, pick up a broom or a duster." Stef laughed.

"I kinda like the sound of that." Lena admitted. "Why didn't you suggest it when we moved in?" She asked with a serious face."

Sharon laughed as she sipped her drink. The younger women looked so tired and she was glad that she'd been here to help. The last five days had been hectic with finding place for everything and merging two houses together, Brandon swinging between excitement and getting in the way to fear and clinginess, and jobs and meals and routine.

"At least it's all done." Sharon offered kindly. "And you have plenty of space to figure things out."

Over the last few days she'd noticed how the two women had been unintentionally stepping on each other's toes. Sure, they'd slept over at each other's houses often but actually living together was completely different. On the second day Lena bought the groceries and other house essentials and got wrong kind of beer and toothpaste, Stef did the laundry and didn't separate the clothes the way Lena liked, Lena didn't make Brandon's school lunch the way he was used to and she added the wrong juice box, Stef didn't put the throw pillows back on the bed the way Lena had shown her and several other things that just seemed to get on each other's nerves. But they were making it work and as long as they were trying she knew it would all work itself out.

* * *

"It looks lovely Lena." Dana said as she and Stewart were given a tour of the home.

"Thank's mom." Lena smiled. "And thanks for getting us this house." She added sincerely to both her parents. "It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." Dana smiled happily as she glanced around the master bedroom.

"Anything for my baby girl." Stewart added with a hug. "Now, where is that little rock star?" He asked of Brandon. "I'm just dying to hear him play something.

"He's out back helping Stef and Mike with the grill." Lena said.

Stewart made his way out back but Dana stayed behind.

"Mike?" Dana asked curiously.

"Brandon's father." Lena explained, nervously refolding a perfectly folded guest towel.

"He's here too?" Dana asked in surprise.

"He's Brandon's father mom." Lena said, already knowing where this conversation was leading.

"Yes, but what's he doing here?" Dana asked.

"He was invited." Lena answered as nonchalantly as she could. "Brandon's new home is his concern as well." She pointed out.

Dana walked to the window and looked out at Stef and Mike at the grill, Brandon, Sharon and Stewart at a table setting out bowls of chips and dip. "Are you sure they're over?" Dana asked suspiciously.

"Yes mom." Lena said. "Please don't start okay." She requested. "Do I like that they're still so involved with each other - no, but they are Brandon's parents so I can't really cut him out now can I?" She asked rhetorically."

"But you can set boundaries." Dana pointed out. "Like, he can come to the party but not before and he doesn't need to do chores here."

"It was nice of him to offer." Lena said. "Besides, it's good for him to keep busy."

The moment she'd said it she realized it was a mistake. Her mother was never going to pass that little slip and now she would have to explain Mike's drinking.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked suspiciously as she sat down on the bed, preparing for a long talk.

"Nothing mom." Lena tried to brush it off. "He's just still getting used to the idea that his marriage is over and that Stef is with me now." She said, hoping it was an understandable reason.

"Has he said anything against it?" Dana questioned her daughter.

Lena sighed, Dana was never going to let this go so she decided to just get it over with.

"He's an alcoholic." Lena explained, suddenly feeling glad to talk to someone about it. "He is still in love with Stef and he's trying hard to keep things together for Brandon's sake but he has some bad says and Stef is trying to help him." She said.

"Has he ever hurt Brandon or Stef?" Dana asked, feeing somewhat worried about what her daughter was involved with.

"No." Lena assured. "He never takes Brandon if he's been drinking and for the most part he's able to control himself..." She trailed off.

"How are you with all this?" Dana asked, studying her daughter carefully. She knew her daughter had a big heart and often took on things far to big for her.

"I'm okay." Lena said. "I've had a year to accept this." She admitted. "He's much better now and he's always polite and helpful, he's great with Brandon and he's a good partner for Stef so that's good."

"Partner?" Dana questioned.

"At work." Lena said. "Mike and Stef are on parole duty together. "Once he got his drinking under control and was allowed to work again they were pared up again. They'd been partners for two years before all this."

"Do you think she's really over him?" Dana asked, worried that maybe the woman was hanging on to both relationships.

"Yes mom." Lena smiled. "It was over before we met, they've just got a history that I can't can't erase and they're trying to keep it civil for Brandon's sake." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish she didn't have this history with him but I can't do anything about it." She admitted, saying it out loud for the first time in over a year.

"You can talk to her." Dana suggested. "Tell her how you feel and make sure she's not alone with him like this." She pointed out the window. "And maybe they can change partners at work." She suggested.

"No." Lena said. "Stef's told me so often that having Mike back as a partner helps a lot." Lena explained. "They've worked together so long they know each other and they are a good team." She said. "Mike would never let anything happen to Stef." Lena said gratefully.

"Because he loves her." Dana reasoned.

"Yes." Lena admitted. "But she loves me." She added, making it clear that that's all that mattered.


	45. Chapter 45

"I could have fit her in my backpack." Brandon said as he walked through the front door ahead of his mother. "She was so tiny."

"She was tiny." Stef agreed, heading into the living room where Lena reading a book. "Not even five pounds."

"Was I that small too?" He asked his mom.

"A little bigger." Stef answered. "But not by much."

"She was cute." Brandon said with a smile. "I liked holding her, she was all warm and soft." He smiled.

"I take it the baby was a hit." Lena said, setting her book down and making space for Stef and Brandon on the couch.

"She was tiny." Brandon described. "Ms. Cathy said she's bigger than Lucas was but Lucas was born early." He explained. "And she said she cries a lot but she didn't cry while I was holding her, did she mom?" He asked Stef proudly.

"You held her very well." She added, proud of the way Brandon had supported her head and sat still while she was on his lap.

"Mom held her too." Brandon added. "She even changed her diaper." He said, scrunching up his nose at the memory of the smelly contents.

"How I miss those days." She said sarcastically making Lena laugh. Unfortunately for her her son didn't catch on to the teasing tone.

"We should get a baby." Brandon said in excitement. "A little one just like Haley, please mom." Brandon begged. "I could help look after her. I'll even change her diaper and everything." He offered.

"No B." Stef said, having expected this topic to come up eventually. "We can't get a baby."

"Why not?" Brandon asked in disappointment. "You said she was cute."

"She was cute but we can't get a baby." Stef said firmly. "Besides, I already have you."

* * *

"So, why not?" Lena asked as the two of them got ready for bed later that night.

"Why not what?" Stef asked in confusion.

"Why not have a baby?" Lena said, somewhat nervously though she continued to brush her teeth in order to seem casual.

Stef's jaw nearly dropped and her hairbrush slipped out of her hand. "What?" She asked in surprise. She definitely hadn't expected this conversation.

"Just curious." Lena said quickly, noticing Stef's disdain. "I meant would you ever want another baby?" She quickly amended.

"I haven't really thought about it." Stef answered honestly. "I just got divorced and we're so new, I didn't really give it any thought."

"No, that makes sense." Lena said, hoping her face didn't show the disappointment she was feeling. "You've had a lot on your plate lately."

The two were silent for a while as they continued to get ready for bed. Stef changed into her pajamas as Lena was untangling her curly hair and Stef kissed her cheek before crawling into bed. Soon Lena turned out the lights and joined her and as the two got comfortable Stef continued the topic.

"Now that I think about it..." She began and Lena couldn't help but hold her breath in excited anticipation. "I guess, no." Stef said, unaware of the excitement she'd just crushed. "I have Brandon and I have no desire to ever get married again so more children aren't really something I see happening." She said honestly.

"Why wouldn't you want to get married again?" Lena asked curiously. That had been her goal all alone and it was somewhat surprising to learn that Stef had other ideas.

"Well, it's illegal for one." Stef said with a laugh. "I'm not interested in guys so that's basically out."

"What about when it is legal?" Lena asked, completely confidant that someday the world and the state of California would believe in marriage equality.

Stef thought about it for a moment, having never considered a time when gay marriage would be acceptable. "I don't think so." She answered honestly. "I think I'm done with the whole marriage thing. It's not as great as it's cut out to be and really, this, us right now, is no different from marriage, only we aren't bound together by law." Stef said. "I can love you just as much without a piece of paper to prove it."

Lena didn't respond for she didn't know what to say. She'd always imagined getting married some day and while Stef was right about it currently being illegal that never stopped her from dreaming.

"Do you, want to get married?" Stef asked, realizing that she had no idea what Lena's thoughts were on this topic.

Lena wasn't sure what to say. Stef had made it abundantly clear that she didn't want to ever get married again and she didn't want to seem like a fool. "No." She lied. "It's like you said, it's illegal and it's just a piece of paper anyway."

"Exactly." Stef said, relieved that they were on the same page. If the lights had been on then maybe Stef would have noticed the look of disappointment on Lena's face but instead she reached for Lena and pulled her close, holding her as she drifted off to sleep, unaware of how Lena was coming to realize that the life she'd always imagined was never going to come true.


	46. Chapter 46

Over the next few months the three of them settled into an easy routine. They finally learned to work as a family and most of the glitches and hurdles were overcome. Brandon was settling well in the new house and he'd made a few new friends down the street and Stef and Lena and Brandon were beginning to really see this house as their home.

Everyday the little family had breakfast together and then Stef would drive to work while Lena took Brandon with her to work. After school Brandon would have guitar classes on some days and on other's Lena would take him to the playground or some other activity and then they'd come home for homework time and Lena would start on dinner. Stef would come home and they'd eat and then Stef or Lena would do a bit of housework while the other got Brandon ready for bed. Then the two would finally have some time to themselves before they too headed to bed.

Just like every other day Stef came down to breakfast ready for work. Her uniform on, her hair up and her belt on. The only thing she left upstairs was her gun. There was a time when she'd have it on when she came downstairs but after the numerous looks and grunts from Lena, she'd leave it in the safe until she was actually leaving for work.

Luckily for them Brandon had seen his parent's guns right from the time he was born and therefore never seemed to have any real interest in it. It was something that was just always there and so it wasn't a novelty that required his attention.

At first Stef had assured Lena that she was careful with her gun and that the safety lock was always on and she had nothing to worry about but eventually it was easier to just leave it upstairs. She knew her job worried Lena and though she'd never encountered any real danger, she knew that wasn't entirely a sure thing. One day, some day, things could go wrong.

And today happened to be that day.

* * *

"Lena is going to kill me." Stef muttered as she rode in the ambulance to the hospital. Luckily she wasn't the one lying on the gurney but the blood on her hands and uniform wasn't only from the patient either. Her leg was bleeding pretty badly and there didn't seem to be much they could do to stop it.

"She's going to kill me first." Mike said from beside her, knowing that the woman in question didn't particularly like him to begin with. "I don't know why you think you have to do everything yourself." He complained.

Stef gave him a dirty look. "You've known me for seven years, you've been my husband and you still have to ask that question?" She asked.

Mike shook his head, wondering how this whole night had happened. It had started with a call about fighting in a neighbors house and ended with them riding in an ambulance to the hospital. Though the details in between weren't entirely lost on him, they were a blur. He remembered peering through the windows of the house to find a man waving a knife at his wife while two teenagers tried hard to stop him. He remembered telling Stef to wait until a few more cops arrived but what he can't remember was how Stef got around him and broke down the door, her gun trained on the attacker who unfortunately behind one of the kids. Mike had quickly followed behind his partner but by then the man had already flung the knife that was now sticking out of Stef's thigh.

"Look, we don't even have to tell her." Stef suggested, knowing that if Lena found out things could really get ugly.

"Excuse me?" Mike raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'll just tell her I'm taking an extra shift." Stef suggested. "We'll go to the hospital and when I'm all patched up I'll go home and she'll never know." She said in a tone that suggested she was more afraid of letting Lena know the truth and worrying her than just telling a little white lie and saving them all the drama.

"It's you're funeral." Mike said, though in reality even he preferred not having to tell Lena that her girlfriend was in hospital.

With that decided the two continued their ride to the hospital as the paramedics continued to work on the woman who had been knocked unconscious by her husband.

* * *

Lena sat on their bed feeling extremely lonely. She'd never spent the entire night alone in the house before but Brandon was sleeping over with Hannah for old times sake and Stef, who was supposed to have been home an hour ago, was pulled into a second shift leaving Lena to herself.

Lena didn't want to make a fancy dinner just for one and so she headed downstairs to the kitchen and began making a sandwich for herself and as she laid slices of turkey and honey ham she thought that Stef would love one as well.

With a big grin Lena began to make another one, wrapped them both up and put them in a small bag along with a few baby carrots, two cokes and a couple of oatmeal and honey cookies and headed to the station where she planned to pull Stef aside for twenty minutes or so and have dinner with her like they had planned.


	47. Chapter 47

"Stupid!" Lena mumbled to herself as she got into her car. "Stupid and impractical." She continued, shaking her head. She dumped the bag on the seat beside her and just rested her head on the headrest, taking in a deep breath. "Use your brain sometimes." She scolded herself as she started the car and drove back home.

Lena had gotten to the station and luckily found a spot right next to Stef's car. She parked and headed inside planning to pull Stef out for a quick bite on the lawn in front but when she'd gotten there Stef's desk was empty.

"She's not here." One of her coworkers said. "Must be out on patrol."

"Of course." Lena said to herself as she believed for certain that a lightbulb went on over her head. "Why didn't I think of that."

When Lena reached the house she quickly put the food into the fridge, having lost her own appetite and as she reached up to put the cookies in the top cupboard out of Brandon's reach she knocked over a jar of marinara sauce, shatter the bottle and splattering the contents all over the floor.

"SHIT!" Lena cursed as she quickly grabbed a dishrag and began mopping up the orangey-red mess. "You're really on a roll there Lena." Lena muttered to herself as she carefully picked up whatever glass she could, mindful not to cut herself though with her current streak of luck she figured it was inevitable.

By the time Lena was done cleaning up as best she could and satisfied that there was at least no glass left on the floor she headed upstairs for a shower. She had sauce on her arms and legs, her clothes and she imagined her face and hair had managed to get some too.

As Lena washed out her hair and body she heard Stef enter their room and she thought back to the last time that Stef had stayed late at work and come home to find Lena in the shower. Just the memory was enough to make her forget her recent disaster streak and crave an intimate evening with her girlfriend.

"Hey love." Stef said as she entered the bathroom in the spare clothes she kept in her locker at the station and her hair down and damp.

"Hey." Lena said with a frown as she opened the shower stall door a crack. "What happened to your uniform?" She questioned as Stef grabbed her toothbrush.

"Chased a guy straight through a mucky lawn." Stef lied, thankful the mouthful of paste would hide the catch in her voice. The truth was that she'd sent Mike to the station to get her clothes and convinced a nurse to let him help her rinse the blood out of her hair in a sink. She had to get rid of all the evidence of her injury and luckily she was one to pay attention to detail.

"Well, you're clean but how about you join me?" Lena said suggestively, excited to have a repeat of the night she'd just remembered.

To her surprise Stef declined. "I'm really tired babe." Stef said guiltily. "That chase really knocked the wind out of me. I'm going to head to bed okay." She said, hoping not to upset Lena too much. This was supposed to have been their special weekend but there was no way she was going to get naked in front of Lena and have her see the giant bandage that covered the five stitches on her thigh.

"Okay." Lena said, the disappointment clear in her voice though she tried to hide it. "I'm sure you're tired, go to bed." She understood Stef's reasoning but she just wished at least a part of their evening had gone as planned. She was beginning to realize that the magic and excitement from the early stages of their relationship were over - where no matter how late or how tired they were, they would still find the time and energy for a bit of intimacy.

Twenty minutes later the two of them lay facing opposite directions. Stef pretended to be asleep though she kept replaying the evening in her mind. She wanted nothing more than to take Lena in her arms and control her body in ways that only she could but she stupidly had to go get hurt and if Lena found out then she knew all hell would break loose.

Lena, on the other hand, was awake and kept fidgeting. She was still a little aroused from her time in the shower and since Stef was obviously not going to do anything about it she decided to go to the kitchen for a mug of hot chocolate. Hopefully it would help her sleep and as a bonus it would keep her from disturbing Stef. Lena quietly padded down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. She made a cup of cocoa and added a small handful of marshmallows as a treat in place of the treat she missed tonight. She took her drink to the couch in the living room and sat down, looking out into the night. As she sipped the warm beverage she took in the scene outside their living room window and only then did she notice that Stef's car wasn't in the driveway where it should be.


	48. Chapter 48

"Honey, where's your car?" Lena asked the following morning the moment she saw Stef stir.

"Hum..." Stef questioned groggily as she tried to register what Lena was saying. "At the station. I was so tired so Mike dropped me off." She explained, turning over to face Lena, winching slightly at the sting in her thigh.

"I hope you're not too tired." Lena smiled sheepishly. "I dropped a bottle of marinara sauce in the kitchen and couldn't get all the stain out. I need you and your strong arms to scrub a little harder for me." She said, flattering her girlfriend to get what she wanted as she traced a finger up and down Stef's said arm.

Stef laughed and shook her head at Lena. "You really are something." She said. "I'll do it in the morning." She agreed.

"You don't have work?" Lena asked in surprise.

"I've earned a day off." Stef smiled.

"So, guess what happened last night." Lena said, cuddling close to Stef, glad she had a day to spend with her alone.

Stef momentarily tensed, wondering if Lena knew what had really happened somehow. "What?" She asked, holding her breath slightly.

"I came to the station to have dinner with you." Lena answered. "Made us sandwiches and everything and you were out on patrol." She said accusingly though her voice was filled with humor.

"Sorry love, duty calls." Stef said, relieved that her secret was safe. Now all she had to do was find a way to keep her bottom half dressed for a week or two until the scar healed sufficiently.

"I felt like such an idiot when that cop told me you weren't there and were probably out patrolling." Lena said foolishly. "I think the image I have of you at work is a little bit skewed.

"And what image is that?" Stef asked humorously. She was definitely interested to hear this.

"I don't know." Lena crinkled her nose, trying to find a way to describe the image in her head. "You looking all hot in that uniform, stopping little old ladies who are breaking the speed limit, locking up drunks and then running your baton down the bars of the cell adding to their headaches.

Stef laughed out loud as she leaned in and kissed the tip of Lena's nose. "You watch way to many movies." She said. "And I don't even carry a baton."

"I know." Lena smiled back. "It's just what I imagine when you go to work. The chasing hardened criminals part is something I blocked out I think." She admitted.

Once again Stef felt her chest contract wondering what Lena would have to say about the stunt she'd pulled the night before. If she knew that Stef had charged into that house the way she did, then Stef would probably be at a funeral right now - her own.

* * *

Stef was down on her hands and knees scrubbing marinara stains out of the hardwood floors. She was wearing jeans to hide the bandage and she kept trying hard not to let them rub against her injured leg but it was no use. Her leg was hurting and each time she sat on her haunches she could feel the tension in her thigh that pulled at the stitches, but she had to go on. Luckily for her Lena was busy with some school work in the dining room.

"I'll get it." Lena called when the doorbell rang and Stef heard her chair scrape the floor as she got up.

Stef was thankful that she didn't have to get up but that feeling would change in moments when she heard Mike.

"What the hell are you doing Stef?" Mike asked in surprise as he stood at the entrance to her kitchen with her car keys in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Stef asked, warning him to keep it down so Lena wouldn't overhear.

"I brought you your car." He answered, still taking in the scene before him. "You're supposed to be keeping your leg still and straight." He reminded her in a softer tone. "And you're not supposed to get it wet until it heals." He pointed to the patches of water stains on her jeans.

Stef was about to say something but much to her dismay Lena said something instead.

"What heals?" Lena asked, looking at Stef in confusion as she entered through the dining room entrance to offer Mike something to drink.

Stef shot Mike a dirty look as she racked her brain for an explanation for Lena but her silence spoke volumes and Stef watched as Lena's face went from that of confusion to anger.

"What's wrong with you?" Lena asked in confusion as she looked Stef up and down for any sign of injury.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Stef tried to dismiss, hoping to just pass it off as a backache or muscle pull. "I'm just a bit sore from the chase yesterday."

But Lena wasn't born yesterday and she wasn't buying it. She knew there was something Stef wasn't telling her. "What's wrong with her?" She questioned Mike this time, in a stern voice - one she might have used with an elementary school child who was caught doing something wrong.

Mike looked uncomfortably between the two women, unsure of which one to be more afraid of at the moment. Usually it was his ex-wife that became all fierce and protective but seeing Lena like that had thrown him for a loop.

Stef realized that she had to answer her girlfriend. It wasn't fair to put Mike in that spot, especially when all he was trying to do was help. Plus, she figured that it was better coming from her, even if it was later than expected.

"I had a little accident last night." Stef finally admitted, forcing herself to keep eye contact with Lena who was practically fuming.

"I should go." Mike said awkwardly, setting the car keys down on the kitchen island. He turned towards the door to leave before things got ugly but then he turned back around and reached for the scrubby in Stef's hand. "Better yet, you go upstairs and I'll finish up here." He said, realizing that if he didn't help with the stains then Stef would end up doing it anyway.

Stef gave Mike a grateful look as she let go of the scrubby and stepped out of the way, waiting for Lena to head upstairs so she could follow, knowing that she was in big trouble.


	49. Chapter 49

"Stabbed?" Lena said in utter disbelief. "You were stabbed?"

"It was just my leg Lena." Stef said, hoping to lessen the drama.

"I don't care where it was. Someone took a knife and flung it at you." Lena seethed. "You were in hospital and you had to be stitched up." She said through gritted teeth.

"Honey, it's really no..." Stef began but she was cut off by the fiercest snap she'd ever heard from her girlfriend.

"Don't you dare try to downplay this Stef." Lena fumed. "You were just damn lucky that it was just your leg and not your heart."

"You are blowing this way out of proportion Lena." Stef said, feeling a little frustrated that Lena was making this out to be worse than it was. It wasn't a big deal. She could have cut herself on a broken plate in their kitchen and needed stitches or tripped and hurt herself while walking. It just so happened that she got hurt at work but the injury was still not that major.

"Am I?" Lena asked, her voice raising with each comment Stef made. "Are you so damn stubborn that you can't even admit that what you did was stupid." She shouted.

"Don't call me stubborn Lena." Stef yelled back. "I did what I had to do. You can't control everything."

"Oh, so now I'm controlling?" Lena said, taking a step back, angry at the fact that Stef was now pointing fingers at her.

"Yes." Stef said. "You hate when something doesn't go exactly as you want." She pointed out, feeling a tad less annoyed now that Lena wasn't so close. "You have to learn to loosen up a bit."

"Well I may be controlling but you are rash and impulsive." Lena retaliated. "You don't think before you act and you definitely don't think about the people around you."

"You have to loosen up a bit Lena." Stef said. "You can't live in a bubble all the time, you have to take some risks sometimes."

"Like you?" Lena shot back. "I'd be dead by now." She said.

"Come on." Stef groaned, annoyed that Lena was once again exaggerating.

"No, you have to think about us too Stef." Lena stopped her, desperate to get her to realize just what it would do them her and Brandon and Sharon and even Mike if something were to happen to her. "It's not just you Stef."

"It hasn't been just me for a long time." Stef told her. "I've had B for five years now remember?"

"I'm not saying you haven't." Lena agreed. "But what if you left him without a mother?" She questioned.

"I didn't and I saved a woman today. God knows what that man would have done to her had I not intervened." Stef answered calmly, hoping Lena would understand.

"What about what it would have done to us? To me?" She asked, finally voicing her biggest fear.

It was then that Stef realized that Lena wasn't just angry that she'd kept the secret but that she was scared of what could have happened. Her anger immediately disappeared as she took a step towards Lena. "I'm sorry." She said gently. She didn't believe she'd done the wrong thing but she also understood where Lena was coming from. "That woman was already so badly beaten, I had to help." She explained calmly. "I couldn't just stand there and watch while two _kids_ tried to stop it."

Both women were now calm enough to understand the other's point of view. Stef knew that Lena worried about her job and Lena knew that Stef had to do her job - _wanted_ to do her job - so they both had to learn to live with it and think about the other each time something like this happened.

"Just don't lie to me okay." Lena finally said once she'd come to terms with the reality of Stef's job. If she was going to risk her life everyday then Lena at least deserved the truth.

"I promise." Stef said, understanding her fear of surprises like this.

"And don't die." Lena added as Stef began to reach out for her.

Lena melted into Stef's arms as the two held each other tight. There was a silence in the room for they both knew that Stef couldn't make that kind of a promise.

* * *

After that things really seemed to settle down for the couple. They went through the next couple of months smoothly. Stef went to work everyday but they had no major drama and no one got hurt. Weekends with Mike were routine giving Stef and Lena plenty of time alone and they had settled into the house well. Everything was picture perfect until one evening Stef came home from work bursting with excitement.

"Remember we were talking about what to do with those extra rooms?" Stef asked Lena, thinking back to when they first agreed on this house.

"Yes?" Lena said, though it was more a question as she waited for Stef to go on.

"Well, we fill it." Stef said, her eyes sparkling.

"With who?" Lena asked, a confused frown on her face.

"Twins." Stef answered, biting her lip as she waited for a reaction from Lena.


	50. Chapter 50

"Twins?" Lena asked in surprise. "We've never really even discussed more kids and you want twins?"

"I met them today." Stef explained, biting her lip nervously. "They are six years old and their foster mother dropped them off at the station because she couldn't handle them." She said, still feeling heartbroken for the two kids.

"Couldn't handle them?" Lena questioned. "What's wrong with them?"

That's when Stef lost it. "There's nothing wrong with them." Stef said firmly. "They are six years old, what could they possibly have done to deserve being dumped." She practically yelled.

"I'm sorry Stef, that's not what I meant." Lena tried to amend. She realized that she came across the wrong way. "I just meant why couldn't she handle them?" She corrected.

"I don't know." Stef admitted, still a little annoyed that everyone was so quick to assume the kids were at fault. "I don't know any of the details. All I know is that they were dropped off and left and they were so scared. The little girl wouldn't even take a lollypop from me, she was so scared."

"And you want to bring them home?" Lena questioned, uncertain about this whole plan. They knew nothing about these kids and honestly they weren't ready for them either. They had briefly talked about kids but it had always been hypothetical and suddenly Stef had found them.

Stef sighed as she realized it was probably not going to happen. There was a lot to do before they could get their fostering license and by then the twins will probably already be placed in a new home. Besides, she owed Lena the time and freedom to accept this. It was something they had to do together or else it was never going to work.

"I want to foster." Stef finally said. "I know we probably won't get these twins but I want to help some child out. We have the space and the love and looking at those two kids today, I realized that they need people like us. Even if we help just one child, it'll make a difference." She spoke passionately and Lena realized just how much those two children must have touched Stef.

"I think it's a great idea." Lena smiled, agreeing wholeheartedly with Stef and relieved that they were taking things a little slower. "Why don't we start by getting a license and then we can go from there."

"Yes?" Stef asked for confirmation.

"Absolutely." Lena smiled back. She wanted more kids, there was no doubt about that, and helping a kid in need sounded just right to her.

* * *

By the time Stef finished work the next day she'd already accumulated whatever paperwork they needed to apply for a fostering license. She had been too eager to start the process for she just couldn't stop thinking about those two children.

"This is a lot." Lena said, slightly overwhelmed as she looked through the pile of papers. "Family history, background checks, job history, bank statements, application forms, household members, home requirements, recommendations."

"They have to make sure the kids are coming to a safe home." Stef said with a slight shrug. "Once we get our license there's another form about the kids we want to foster - how many, any age or gender preferences, are we willing to take on siblings, children with physical, mental or emotional problems, kids only temporarily in the system or kids up for adoption."

"Wow." Lena said. She'd never really thought about just how much went into the process. She imagined filling up a form and bringing a child home but now that she went through all the paperwork and thought about it she realized they did have a lot to figure out. How many kids were they thinking about and what age? Brandon was a boy so maybe another boy around his age would be a good start but on the other hand a little girl seemed to fit just right. Children with problems? She had the knowledge and ability to help a child with mental or academic problems and Stef would probably be good for a kid with behavioral or disciplinary issues but were they really ready for that? And what about Brandon? They had to make sure that whoever they brought into their home wouldn't try to harm him in any way or make him feel like he was being replaced.

"One thing at a time." Stef said, smiling gently as she reached out for Lena's hand. "Let's just start with filling the forms." She suggested. Even she was a little overwhelmed by it all but if they just took it slow and step by step then it wouldn't be so intimidating.

* * *

Three days later all the forms were filled and submitted and a social worker was due to come for a home visit within the week. They would have several adjustments to make like locking up all medication and anything that could be considered a weapon, including kitchen knives and cleaning products. They would need different rules depending on the type of child they brought in. A baby or a toddler would mean baby proofing the house and a young girl meant that she would need a private space and a child wish special needs would require additional adjustments.

But for right now they had done everything that they had to and so they decided to sit down and have a talk with Brandon. They were about to introduce another child into their home and they wanted him to know for certain that he was just as important but also just as responsible for their guest.


	51. Chapter 51

"Like a sleepover forever?" Brandon asked curiously, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Something like that." Lena smiled at his enthusiasm. "A child will be staying with us for a while and go to school with you. It'll be just like they live here too."

Stef and Lena had taken Brandon for a drive and were explaining their plans for a foster a young boy Brandon's age and wanted Braond to approve as well and he seemed to be taking it pretty well. Of course, he hadn't quite understood the whole concept but he was still willing to allow someone to come and live with them.

"Won't his mom miss him?" Brandon asked, wondering if his parent would let him go for a sleepover forever and not mind."

"Well, we are going to take a foster kid." Stef explained. "That means that he doesn't have a mommy or a daddy or that his parents can't take care of him and so other people who can take care of him, take him home for a while."

"Oh." Brandon said, sort of understanding what was happening. "Like Harry Potter lived with the Dursley's? He questioned for confirmation.

"Well, yes." Stef nodded. "The Dursley's took Harry in because he had no parents anymore." But she didn't quite like that example for the Dursley's were not exactly the best role models. "But we will be nice to this kid and we won't be mean to him."

"Okay." Brandon agreed. "He can come and stay."

Stef and Lena smiled at each other, feeling just a tad more excited that slowly, step by step this was really happening.

"What's his name?" Brandon asked from the backseat.

Stef and Lena continued their drive as they too wondered the same thing - what was his name and what was his story?

* * *

"You guys seem pretty eager about this - you aren't going to use them as drug runners or slaves are you." The social worker joked slightly as she looked over their file to make sure that they had submitted everything they needed - their application, family history, home inspection approval and background checks.

"Stef met a pair of abandoned twins at the police station and after that we knew we wanted to help." Lena explained with a smile, glad that this social worker didn't seem as uptight as the one who'd come to their house.

"Okay well, everything looks good so I think we can match you up with a child." She said, putting the file into her cabinet. "You mentioned twins, got any details?" She asked Stef.

"Um, Jesus and Mariana." Stef answered, slightly confused. "That's all I got." She added when the social worker continued to look at her, waiting for any more information.

"Okay, let's see if these kids found a home." She said, more to herself than her clients as she tapped away at her computer. "Bill Tillman, that's their social worker." She said, still studying her computer screen. "Taken into custody after their mom left them alone for two days." She read. "Druggie, had the twins at fifteen." She read as she shook her head in disgust. "Looks like they are in a temporary home but will be split up if something permanent doesn't come up soon." She said.

Stef and Lena exchanged looks and just like that they knew exactly what they had to do.

"I'll pass your file on to Bill, he'll finish the placement paperwork." The social worker said, having also caught on to their thought process.

* * *

"When are they gonna get here?" Brandon asked impatiently, looking out the front window, waiting for a car to drive up.

"Soon honey." Lena answered robotically for the tenth time. She was excited too but Brandon was just wearing them out.

They had spent the whole morning getting everything ready for their new guests. Stef had taken Brandon to buy new sheets and towels and some toys for the kids and then Lena had helped him bake some 'welcome' cookies in the letters of their names. Of course Brandon also had his own name spelled out but it only seemed fair.

"You think they'll like their presents?" He asked, worried that he'd chosen the wrong thing.

"I'm sure they will." Stef assured, having coaxed Brandon into buying what she thought was appropriate. "They are just a little bit younger than you so we can't go too wrong." She said.

"Yeah but Mariana is a girl." Brandon explained, clearly stating that they knew nothing about _that species._

"She is, but you can't go wrong with a doll and a playdoh kit." Stef replied. "They..."

But she was interrupted by a loud yelp of excitement.

"THEY'RE HERE." Brandon screamed as he raced to the front door to see two timid kids climb out of the back seat of a car. A boy, almost as tall as him and a girl that held so tightly to his hand that Brandon thought it must have hurt.


	52. Chapter 52

"Hold on a minute." Stef grabbed him, stopping him from charging out the front door. "Let's calm down and given them a moment." She suggested as she watched their social worker, Bill, crouch before the two kids.

"Why aren't they coming in?" Brandon asked from where he had taken up residence on the couch to look out the big picture window.

"I think maybe they just need a minute." Lena suggested as she stood behind Brandon and watched as Bill and Jesus spoke to a frightened Mariana.

The three people inside the house stood there and watched the three outside. It was obvious that Mariana was the one refusing to enter the house. They waited for a few more minutes, hoping that the kids would soon make their way towards the house but eventually it was clear that they weren't.

"What's taking them so long?" Brandon whined, shifting from foot to foot as he watched impatiently.

"Why don't I go find out." Stef suggested, giving Lena a look asking her to keep Brandon calm. They didn't need him bouncing around and scaring their new guests even further. With that she walked outside, hoping to find out what was going on and to encourage the twins in.

"Hey guys." Stef said cheerfully as she walked up to the kids who were talking in Spanish. She smiled as the two kids clearly recognized her. "What are you two talking about?" She questioned, only understanding snippets of their conversation.

"Mariana wants to go back home." Jesus said confidently as he looked at Stef. "She's scared that she won't be able to sleep unless my mama sings her the bedtime song."

"Bedtime, huh?" Stef asked as she turned towards the little girl who was clutching an off-white blanket like her life depended on it. "It's still only four o'clock so we have a while until bed time. But we do have some delicious cookies and juice in the kitchen if you're hungry." She said, hoping to entice the little girl.

"Come on Mariana." Jesus said in Spanish as he tugged on his sister's hand.

But the little girl shook her head mumbling in their language what Stef assumed was a request to go back home."

"I'll sing the song." Jesus offered as supportively as he could as he wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her like a father would a child. "I remember most of it." He promised.

Stef felt her heart crush as she watched the exchange. No six year old should have to shoulder this kid of a burden and Stef felt a momentary pang of anger towards the mother who had abandoned her kids like this.

"Do you like stories?" Stef questioned the young girl, hoping to offer something almost as good as the song.

Mariana's eyes lit up slightly as she nodded, still clutching her blanket tightly.

"Well that's good, because it just so happens that Lena is one of the greatest story tellers." Stef smiled as she pointed to the house behind her. "My son Brandon says that no one's stories are better than hers and her specialty is bedtime stories; and she's waiting in there just for you." She said, hoping it was enough to get the girl to enter.

Mariana looked to Jesus for assurance for she didn't do anything without the approval of her brother. He was the one she went to when things weren't quite right and he was the one to make it all better. She had long since forgotten a time when it was her mother that performed those duties.

"Maybe she knows one about Princess Mariana." Jesus smiled at his sister, referring to a story that he had made up in one of their previous foster homes about a beautiful girl that pretty obviously happened to have his sister's name.

"Oh, those are her best kind." Stef said in excitement. "And I'm sure Lena is just waiting to tell you her latest tale of the brave knight that came to save the princess." She said, giving Jesus a small dose of praise for his efforts as well.

The two siblings seemed to have a silent conversation as Stef and Bill watched. Mariana seemed to be contemplating her options, clearly curious about the promised stories while Jesus was obviously encouraging her in.

Finally, much to everyone's relief, Mariana nodded and smiled up at her, exposing the gap on the right where one tooth was missing.

"Let's go." Stef said, holding out her hands to the two kids before either of them had a chance to change their minds.

Both kids took her hands and Stef walked them to the house where she could see Lena and Brandon peering eagerly through the living room window.

* * *

Lena quickly put Brandon back on the ground with a quick warning reminding him to stay calm and be friendly. She expected the twins to be shy and maybe even a little frightened and they definitely needed to make a good and welcoming first impression. But Lena definitely wasn't expecting what happened the moment that Stef opened the front door and led the two children inside.

Mariana just yanked her hand away from Stef and charged straight for Lena, wrapping her arms tight around her flowy skirt-clad legs she looked up at Lena and smiled.

Lena smiled back down at her as she gently placed a hand on her head then turned back towards Stef with a surprised and bewildered look on her face wondering what exactly Stef had said to make Mariana so excited to see her.

"You owe her one hell of a bedtime story." Stef explained with a wide grin at the sight before her, the little boy's hand still clutched tightly in her own.


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note** :

I got a review saying that I always give Stef all the credit, well, I love Stef and yes (i've said it before, several times) she is my favorite and every single one of my stories has her in it. I do like Lena as well but Stef is the one I look up to. They both make their fair share of mistakes but honestly, I feel Stef's are far more well-meant than Lena's.

In this particular case the reason for this was actually in the show itself. This story is meant to be their history and I don't want things to be inconsistent with the show. I had already ended chapter fifty with Stef, Lena and Brandon in the house and then the episode **New York (409)** aired where Lena was talking to Mariana and she said that the moment Stef walked into the house with them, Mariana just ran to her and so that's how this came about. My original idea didn't include any of that.

There are some things I already posted that ended up not conceding with the show like the fact that Lena was apparently seeing someone when she met Stef but in my story she was single; or the fact that they only got this house after the twins were already with them and they were already talking about adoption. However, as the amazing meyouthem123 pointed out, Brandon mentioned in **Highs and Lows (407)** that he had lived in that house longer than any of the other kids, implying that they had already moved in before the twins arrived so maybe I can just get away with that one.

Anyways, back to my point, I do love Stef and while I have given her a fair share of mistakes in other stories, I do tend to give her the better parts just because it makes me happy. These are my stories and while I'm glad you guys enjoy reading them, I do write what I want to.

Enjoy,

Junebug.

* * *

Stef groaned as she rolled over sleepily at the noises coming from the room across the hall. This had been happening for over a week now and the sleep-deprivations was like having an infant all over again.

"I'll go." Lena mumbled groggily as she shoved the covers aside and got out of bed, taking a moment to glance at the clock that read two-fifty-seven before heading across the hall to where their foster kids were whispering. "Hey." Lena said softly as she watched the two young children huddled up on one bed.

"Mariana can't sleep." Jesus said as he moved over a bit to give Lena some room.

Lena smiled at him before turning towards Mariana and tucking a few strands of wet hair behind her ear. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked gently.

Mariana just shrugged as she crawled out of her covers and onto Lena's lap, snuggling close as Lena's arms wrapped around her.

"Bad dream?" Lena asked as she gently rocked the six year old in her arms.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes - Mariana curled up on Lena's lap and Jesus struggling to stay awake next to them.

"Why don't you go on back to bed baby." Lena suggested as she lovingly stroked the young boy's hair. "I got your sister." She offered assuringly.

Jesus glanced at Mariana momentarily, waiting to see if she protests but when the girl didn't so much as twitch he wished them both goodnight and then headed back to his room.

Lena continued to rock Mariana and hummed softly to her and she couldn't describe the feelings she felt for the little girl that had captured her heart from the moment she walked in through the door. A good twenty minutes later Lena began to feel the dead-weight of the child that was once again asleep. She kissed her softly on the head before laying her back down on the bed. Mariana's had was still in hers and as Lena watched her breath softly she decided that she wasn't going to leave. Instead she climbed into the bed next to the girl and wrapped her up in her arms and soon the two of them were fast asleep on the single bed.

* * *

Lena didn't expect the nerves she was felling as she picked up her phone and dialed the number. Stef had taken all three kids swimming and Lena was home, supposedly looking over lesson plans but she had one thought stuck in her head from the moment they decided to throw a party and she knew she had to do something about it.

"Frank." Lena swallowed a lump in her throat as her girlfriends father answered the phone. "It's um… it's Lena." She said nervously.

"Oh, hi." Frank said, somewhat unenthusiastically. "Are Stef and Brandon okay?" He questioned, wondering why this woman was calling him.

"Yes, they're fine." Lena stated quickly. "I was actually calling to invite you to a party this Sunday afternoon." She said, hoping she sounded more welcoming than she felt. As much as she would like to never meet Frank again she knew that for Stef's sake she had to help get them back together. Though Stef would never admit it, Lena knew that Stef missed her father and so did Brandon. If both Lena and Frank could learn to at least be civil to each other then maybe Stef could have at least some contact with her father.

"A party?" Frank repeated nervously, obviously uncomfortable with what the party was for and what kind of a party it might be.

"We... Stef and I, we are fostering a pair of twins just a bit younger than Brandon and we just thought it would be fun to throw a little party for all three kids." Lena explained and when Frank remained quiet she added. "It's nothing fancy, just family and friends in our backyard for a barbecue." She explained.

Frank wasn't sure exactly how he felt in that moment. He couldn't deny that he was touched that this woman he didn't particularly like had invited him to their party but he couldn't believe just how much he'd already missed in his daughter's life. Not only had she continued her relationship with Lena but they'd obviously moved in together and how had more children - despite how temporary they might be.

Lena waited awkwardly for some sort of response from the man but he was still far too caught up in his own thoughts to reply. "Anyway, the party is on Sunday at noon; I will text you our address so if you feel like swinging by I'm sure that Stef and Brandon would be happy to see you."

The two hung up after Frank stuttered a quick thanks and as Lena put down her phone she wondered whether or not she'd done the right thing. She knew that Stef missed her dad but she also knew that she was a strong-willed, hot-headed woman just like her father. Maybe this party wasn't the time or place to bring the two together for their aim was to welcome their two new friends and surround them with fun and friendly people. If Stef and Frank ended up in a huge fight then not only might their relationship be completely destroyed but Jesus and Mariana may also never settle completely.

* * *

The day of the party finally arrived and the house was bursting with excitement from the moment everyone woke up. Lena had taken all three kids to get new clothes to wear and Mariana was the only one who insisted on a somewhat fancy dress while both boys opted for shorts and t-shirts. Lena herself decided a strappy, flowy dress and Stef was going for jeans and a t-shirt.

Lena began with breakfast while Stef drove down to the airport to pick up her mother who had already warned them that she was coming armed with presents for everyone.

"Pancakes." Brandon yelled when Lena asked what they wanted for breakfast.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Jesus added, jumping up and down as though he'd already eaten a bagful of candy.

"Okay." Lena smiled." Jesus where is your sister?"

"She was trying on her dress when I came down." Jesus said with a shrug.

"AGAIN?" Brandon asked, feeling exhausted just thinking about it.

Lena smiled as she thought about how Mariana had paraded around in the dress for the last three days making sure that everyone admired her. Neither mom had the heart to tell the girl to stop for the smile on her face was priceless.

Jesus shrugged once again as he stuck in hand into the bag of chocolate chips that Lena had pulled off the shelf.

* * *

But as the day wore on, Lena became more and more nervous for she hadn't actually told Stef about inviting Frank for several reasons. First of she wasn't even sure that the man would come and so she didn't want to get Stef's hopes up unnecessarily or anger her unnecessarily for that matter. She also hadn't said anything because _if_ he did show up and _if_ Stef was happy about it then it would be a present surprise for Stef and definitely great for Brandon and Lena didn't want to ruin that.

Finally at around noon the doorbell began to ring constantly as first Mike then Cathy, Lucas and Haley and then several others began to arrive for the party and with each and every doorbell Lena would hold her breath waiting for Frank to show up and to see Stef's reaction.

And Lena didn't have to wait long for right when Kelly, Jenna and Garret showed up, Frank was right behind.


	54. Chapter 54

"Dad?" Stef said in complete surprise and confusion when she saw her father standing awkwardly in the doorway of a home she hadn't even hold him she moved to.

"Stef." Frank said awkwardly as he realized that his daughter was not aware of his invitation.

Stef turned to stare accusingly at her mother, having a strong feeling that she had something to do with this surprise guest.

"Don't look at me." Sharon replied with her hands up defensively. "I haven't spoken to your father in ages."

Lena quickly walked up to the door, ready to play peacekeeper, mostly for the sake of their three children. "Frank, I'm so glad you could join us." She said, opening the door wider to let him in, and making it clear to everyone that she'd been the one to extend the invitation.

Stef turned to her girlfriend in disbelief before she's able to overcome her shock and invite her father in, however unwelcome he was.

"Uh… the um… the party's out back." Stef said as she moved aside to give her father room to enter. "Mom will take you." She added, glancing at her other, giving her look that told the older woman that her daughter wanted a moment alone with her girlfriend.

"C'mon Frank, Brandon's out back." Sharon said, guiding her ex-husband through the kitchen and out the back door.

Meanwhile, Lena held her breath as Stef gestured for her to follow her up the stairs where they could have a bit of privacy.

"Can I explain…" Lena began the moment they were at the top of the stairs, hoping that Stef would give her a chance before she blew a fuse.

"Why would you invite him here?" Stef questioned, biting her tongue until Lena explained.

"I just thought he should be included." Lena answered. "He's your father and he deserved a chance."

"You do remember what happened the last time he joined us for something don't you?" Stef questioned, and then continued before Lena had a chance to even nod. "And you know his anger is directed towards us because we're together."

"Yes, I know that Stef." Lena assured calmly.

"Then why?" Stef questioned, still unable to understand why Lena would put herself and the rest of them through all that all over again.

"Because of you." Lena answered. "And Brandon."

Stef continued to stare at her girlfriend, waiting for her to explain herself further for she was interested to know what she was thinking.

Lena took a step closer to Stef and gently rested a hand on her arm. "Look, I know your dad doesn't particularly like me and I know that both you and he are uncomfortable around each other right now; I'm not exactly floating on a cloud near him either; but he's your dad and he's Brandon's grandfather and it's not fair for you to destroy your whole relationship with him because of me."

Stef's eyes went wide as she wondered what Lena was implying exactly and she was about to say something but Lena cut her off.

"Give him a chance." Lena said gently but with a hint of authority as well. "Give him some time to come to terms with everything before you go alienating him."

"How do you know that he will ' _come to terms'_ with this?" Stef asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"He came today, didn't he?" Lena pointed out. "All I did was invite him and he knew that we are together and that I'd here." She pointed out. "He chose to come anyway."

Stef couldn't argue with that thought a part of her hoped like hell that Lena was right for as angry as she was with her father, she did miss him and she knew that Brandon missed him too.

"I sure as hell hope you're right." Stef said, biting her lip. "I don't want Brandon to have to get used to his grandfather's absence all over again.

With that Stef walked back down the stairs and Lena turned to watched her, knowing that though Stef was too stubborn and proud to admit it, she too hoped that they could patch up their wayward relationship.

* * *

"Are you really okay with this?" Frank asked his now ex-son-in-law who had just walked into the kitchen for a drink after showing Brandon and Jesus how to fly the remote-controlled helicopter that Sharon had bought them.

"I have to be, don't I?" Mike asked with a somewhat defeated shrug. "I mean, I want to be in my sons life so I have to accept it."

"You could have said no." Frank responded. "You could have refused the divorce or taken custody."

Mike looked at Frank for a moment as he gathered his thoughts before he finally spoke up. "I wasn't happy at first." Mike admitted, lost in the memory of when this all began. "I didn't want to let Stef go - god knows she's the love of my life. But I knew she wasn't happy and when she finally realised, or got the courage or whatever, to go after what she really wanted; what she really needed; how could I hold her back?"

Both men were silent for a few moments as they stared out the window at Stef who was down on the ground tickling Brandon mercilessly while Jesus and Lucas tried franticly to stop her by jumping on her back to throw her over.

"I've never seen her so happy." Mike admitted as Stef finally released Brandon and then lay back in the grass so the three boys could tackle her instead. "She genuinely seems so free."

"It's wrong." Frank shook his head, still struggling to just accept something his daughter wanted that he believed was ruining her ticket to heaven.

Mike turned back to Frank. "Look, you know I'm not a man of the book and I don't have that problem when it comes to accepting all this but can you honestly look at her right now and say that any of this is wrong?"

Once again Frank turned back to his daughter who had now been abandoned by the two boys and was being pulled back up into a standing position by the woman he believed had caused this whole mess.

"I know you love Stef." Mike continued. "And I know you want what's best for her. I want the same thing for Brandon and I know that right now, this is the best he could possibly get. You have to figure out what's more important." Mike knew that frank loved his daughter despite his dislike of her choices. It may be a struggle but he was sure in the end he'd find a way to make it work.

* * *

A couple of hours later people were starting to clear off until the only ones left were Frank, Sharon, Lucas and his family and Mike. Stef had already begun taking the leftover food into the house while the others nursed a beer or an iced tea and the four kids were still playing in the yard but their pace and speed had decades tremendously. The afternoon had been a great success and Jesus and Mariana had been easily accepted by everyone and as a result they had opened up a lot through lunch.

Frank and Stef basically tried to avoid each other as much as possible and Lena wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not. On the one had she had hoped for them to make some sort of connection but on the other hand she was glad that the head-strong father-daughter duo hadn't ruined the day with their difference in opinion.

The party was now basically over and Stef was still trying to avoid her father until he left and so she began to clear up the left over food. Piles of sausages, chips, sandwiches and burger patties needed to be put into boxes and stuck in the fridge and she could think of no better time than the present to begin. She assumed that Frank would be on his way any minute now and until then she would just stay away. She began wrapping the sandwiches in cling wrap when she heard the door to the kitchen open and assumed Lena had come to give her a hand.

"My dad left yet?" Stef asked without really turning around, the hope clear in her voice.

"In the minute." A man said causing Stef to spin around at lightening speed.

"Dad, uh…" Stef tried to find something to say to over up rudeness but her father just waved her off.

"Don't worry about it." Frank said somewhat uncomfortably as he took a step towards his daughter.

Stef looked away and the two stood awkwardly in the kitchen while laughter and conversation wafted though the open door.

"I'm surprised you came." Stef finally said honestly as she looked up at her father.

"I was surprised that Lena invited me." Frank replied with a bit of a smirk.

"So was I." Stef laughed back as she turned to look through the window at the woman in question. She smiled when she saw that Mariana was once again planted at Lena's side, craving the attention she'd so lacked from her biological mother.

"Mariana just won't give her a break." Stef explained, seeming to have momentarily forgotten who she was talking to. "She wants to be with Lena all the time."

"What's their story?" Frank asked with surprising interest as he too watched the twins in the back yard.

"Druggie mom, absent dad." Stef said, knowing that was basically enough to get the gist of the story. "Last foster mom dropped them off at the precinct and just never came back." She explained, the pain for the two children written all over her face. "They are a handful, I'll give you that." She smiled fondly trying to lighten the mood."

"They seem okay." Frank observed, not having witnessed anything dramatic through the afternoon.

"They are." Stef agreed. "Jesus just has enough energy to swim across the English Channel and Mariana is always so insecure she needs the constant reassurance that we aren't leaving her. On her first day of school she refused to go to class - I think she felt that once we left we may not come back for them. She spent the whole day in Lena's office."

"What about Jesus?" Frank inquired, having noticed the bond between the siblings.

"I don't think he could sit in one place that long if you paid him." Stef responded. "But they are such good kids." She added and Frank could tell right then that Stef had already fallen for these two kids. "Jesus is always there for Mariana when she's scared and Mariana is always coming up with ways to keep him out of trouble."

"How long are they going to be here? I mean, are you thinking of adopting them?" Frank asked as Stef went back to wrapping sandwiches. He was beginning to feel for these kids too truth be told, Jesus was exactly what Frank imagined Brandon to be.

"Don't know." Stef answered with a sad smile. "Their mom wants them back but she just can't stay clean. "For now we are okay with just giving them a safe, stable home. We'll see what happens down the road."

A silence fell over the two of them and Stef assumed that her father would just bid her farewell and be on his way but the words that came out of his mouth next were the last thing she ever expected to hear.

"I'm proud of you Stef." Frank said, his voice filled with honesty.

Stef looked up at her father in surprise, unsure of how to even respond to that statement.

"What you've done for these kids is amazing." Frank added, almost clarifying that he still wasn't thrilled with other parts of her life but he did approve of this.

As Stef looked at her father she could clearly see that he was trying to build bridge that he was comfortable crossing and as much as she wanted to yell at him about accepting everything about her she knew that she needed this rickety bridge just as much as he did.

"Thanks dad." Stef said with tears filling her eyes. The most obvious of topics being shelved for the moment.

"I'd love to hand out with the kids." Frank continued. "All three of them. I haven't seen B in ages and I'd love to get to know the other two. Maybe they could come over one weekend and we could go to the park or something.

"I think they'd like that." Stef smiled as she pictured her father chasing three kids between the monkey bars. "I'll see what can be arranged."

With that Frank finally bid his daughter goodbye and made his way through the house and out the front door leaving Stef with a genuine smile that was carefully observed by her meddling girlfriend spying through the kitchen doorway.


	55. Chapter 55

"I'm exhausted." Stef said as she flopped face-down onto the bed. "That boy's got some energy." She commented of her foster son.

"His teachers have been saying the same thing." Lena replied in a distant, almost concerned manner, pausing folding the laundry. "They say they can barely keep him in one place for more than five minutes."

"What are you thinking?" Stef asked, rolling over so that she could focus on her girlfriend.

"Maybe have him meet with the school counselor and see what she has to say about it. Maybe she can give us some tips and ideas on keeping him focused." Lena suggested, beginning to wonder if there was more going on with the boy than they knew.

"It couldn't hurt." Stef agreed. "We've already got him in basketball, volleyball and swimming and he still has energy to spare."

"It makes me wonder if _this_ was the reason their previous foster homes didn't work out." Lena thought out loud. "There aren't any other major issues that would result in them being sent away."

"Is that what you're thinking?" Stef asked cautiously, wondering if Lena was finding this too hard.

Lena turned her attention to Stef and smiled. "No." She assured. "Sending them from home to home won't do him any good. We need to figure out what the problem is so that we can find a solution."

Stef smiled back gratefully for she had really come to love the two children that they had only known for about a month.

Lena continued to fold the clean clothes while Stef picked up one of Mariana's tops and began playing with a little bow on it.

"Thank you." Stef said, focusing on the bow instead of on her girlfriend.

"For what?" Lena frowned, wondering what Stef was talking about.

"My dad." Stef answered, looking up at Lena shyly. "He wants the kids for an afternoon, all three of them. He wants a connection."

Lena smiled widely, glad that things had turned out well for them. "So do you." She stated, letting Stef know that it was okay to want it too.

Stef nodded gently, admitting that this rift had hurt her as well.

"It's okay." Lena assured. "B deserves it and so do you. We'll figure it out." She promised.

"I won't let him exclude you." Stef said in determination. "I won't let him hurt you."

"He was actually very polite." Lena said, hoping to keep Stef from attacking before there was even something to attack about. "He even complimented my bacon and cheese dip."

"That is the most delicious dip in the world." Stef agreed, relieved but somewhat confused at her father's actions. She wasn't sure what they were getting into and while she was willing to take the chance on repairing their relationship she was still cautious for she wanted to protect her family as much as possible.

* * *

It had become a routine now that each Sunday the whole family would head down to the beach where the kids could go wild with very little restrictions besides going into the water alone. Sometimes the kids would build sandcastles or look for treasures on the beach while Stef and Lena would relax in the sand and watch them play. Other times they would chase each other and splash in the water as Stef taught them how to swim and how to avoid getting knocked over by the waves. Each time they would bring a small picnic and a board game that required them all to sit down for a while right before they went home in order to calm them all down after a day of excitement and activity.

This Sunday was no different and as Lena watched Stef run from the two boys with Mariana up on her shoulders she couldn't help but admire just how well the twins had settled into their lives. The two of them just seemed to fit perfectly and Lena found herself struggling to remember a time before their arrival. The house was now constantly buzzing with activity and Stef and Lena seemed to be doing little else besides shuffling the kids between piano, sports and play-dates.

Suddenly Lena realized that she couldn't even remember the last time that she and Stef had had a little fun of their own. It was definitely before the twins arrived and they had already been around for nearly five months. As Lena watched Stef she could help the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was thankfully just controlled enough to stop her from stripping her right here on the beach. She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat at the thoughts in her head when suddenly an ear-splitting scream.

Lena focused on the kids again and found Brandon sitting on the sand and clutching his knee as tears streamed down his face. As quick as she could Lena rushed towards the wailing boy and crouched down beside Stef who was already trying to pry his hands away so that she could assess the damage.

"No, no, no." Brandon wailed as he tried to push Stef's hands away, carefully protecting his injured knee.

"Honey, I need to see how bad it is." Stef tried to reason as she wiped away his tears.

"C'mon B, you're crying like Mariana." Jesus chastised, thinking that if he cried like this every time he got a new bump or bruise then held be crying all his life.

"Hey." Mariana frowned at the comment. She knew she tended to be a cry baby sometimes but she didn't like to be teased about it.

"Guys, let's give Brandon a bit of room please." Lena suggested calmly. "Jesus, Mariana why don't you two run and grab the first-aid kit from my bag." She instructed while Stef was still trying to get Brandon to give her a chance to check his knee.

"No mom." Brandon fussed. "It hurts." He complained, trying to hold his tears back after Jesus' comment.

"I know baby." Stef accepted. "But I'm trying to make it better and I can't do that if I can't see it first."

Brandon knew he had to give in eventually but he just wanted the throbbing to stop. He wanted it to magically be all better.

"Fine, but I want mama to do it." Brandon mumbled reluctantly.

Stef looked confused for a moment before she finally understood the comment and turned towards Lena with wide eyes. Lena looked blankly back at her wondering what she was waiting for and only after a few seconds more did she also register the meaning of the young boys' words.

"Oh, o… kay." Lena said hesitantly as she fumbled slightly for what to do. She hadn't expected to be called _mama_ and as excited as she was she was just too shocked to respond. She quickly but gently reached for Brandon's hands and he finally released his bloody, sand-encrusted knee.

"Oh baby." Lena said sympathetically as she took an antiseptic wipe that Stef handed her and began clearing up all the sand from the wound. "It doesn't look too bad." Lena observed as the now clean knee showed nothing more that a few scrapes and one rather small gash. "Nothing that a bit of Neosporin and a bandaid won't fix." She said, applying some cream to the cut and adding a Sponge Bob bandaid for good measure.

"All done." Lena smiled as she kissed Brandon's knee better as he wiped up the last of his tears now that everything was done.

"Ready to go home?" Stef asked her son and received a vigorous nod from the boy. "Okay then, let's go get our stuff."

They said and watched as the three kids raced towards their blanket - Brandon's woes obviously forgotten; leaving Lena to walk back with Stef, wondering if the older woman was upset that Brandon had picked her over his own mother.


	56. Chapter 56

"Are you mad?" Lena asked later that night as the two of them were clearing up the kitchen while the kids got ready for bed.

"About what?" Stef asked in surprise, looking around to see what she had to be mad about.

"Brandon." Lena replied. "What he said." She added cautiously. Stef hadn't said anything about it and as excited as Lena was, she was honestly too nervous to bring it up.

Stef's eyes widened in understanding as she quickly took two steps towards Lena and reached for her. "Oh love, I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry if it didn't seem like it, I was just worried about Brandon."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked frowning.

"Absolutely." Stef replied. "I have always considered you his mother too and so has he. He just voiced it for the first time today. I love you and I love that he loves you too. After the number of sprains and cuts that Jesus has already had I was just worried, and then the kids bickering in the back seat the whole way home just tired me out, that's all love."

Lena finally smiled the kind of smile that she'd been burying all day. "He called me mama." She practically squealed.

Stef smiled just as widely as she stroked Lena's cheek affectionately. "Remember the day Brandon tripped over his shoelace while you were bringing him home from school?" She questioned and waited for Lena to nod. "He claimed that you made it all better. I'm not surprised he wanted you."

"I thought you were upset." Lena admitted, although it was already clear.

Stef looked at Lena closely for a moment and she noticed something that she had never noticed before - whether it was because she hadn't really looked or because Lena was just really good at hiding it, she wasn't sure - but she saw it now and she was going to do something about it.

"Honey, you belong here with us." Stef said sincerely. "Brandon is my son but he's also just as much yours. He may not be biologically or legally yours but you have just as much right to your opinion in parenting him. We work together in all of this."

Lena was smiling as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek. These were words she never thought she'd hear Stef said and she wanted so much to be included in every aspect of this family.

"Love, we're in this together." Stef said as she wiped away that tear. "It's you and me against the world."

Lena leaned in to hug Stef and Stef hugged her back as the two of them stood there in the middle of the kitchen - one with a dish towel in her hand and the other still holding the spoon she was washing.

"Besides, there's three of them, and with Jesus it sometimes feels like four. There's no way I'm doing this all on my own." Stef teased gently, always ready to lighten any mood with a laugh.

"You're incorrigible, woman." Lena shook her head as she hugged Stef tighter.

"Woman…" Stef echoed with lust in her voice. The term always sent shivers down her body for she could never get over her joy of being Lena's woman.

"You know, the dishes could wait until tomorrow." Lena suggested seductively as she gently traced a finger up and down Stef's arm.

"What do you have in mind?" Stef asked with a smirk before she was quickly dragged up the stairs by an ever-ready Lena.

* * *

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better." Lena breathed heavily as Stef's tongue did things to her that she didn't know a tongue could do.

"We're just getting started." Stef mumbled as her teeth found her wife's clit and bit down gently making Lena's legs tighten around her head as her hips rose up further into her face.

Stef firmly pushed Lena's legs apart then, keeping them open to give herself full access as she sucked hard on Lena's clit. Lena couldn't keep herself still as she grabbed Stef's hair in order to detach her for some relief and pull her closer for more contact all at once. Stef mercilessly tortured Lena's clit by biting and sucking until her own mouth hurt from the strain. But she knew that Lena was enjoying it for the woman went from moaning her name to practically growling it. Stef finally released Lena and she could hear Lena sigh in relief but it didn't last long for soon Stef was playing around with Lena's opening, licking up all the juices that were already dripping out of the younger woman.

"God, you taste divine." Stef breathed in Lena's scent, having missed this just as much as her girlfriend.

"My… turn… next." Lena gasped at the attention that Stef was giving her.

"Not yet my love." Stef said as she shifted herself so that her legs were now tangled with Lena's. She gently brought her own center down on Lena's and began grinding down on Lena's overly sensitized and widely exposed clit.

"Mother of…" Lena rasped as their centers slid against each other with more than enough juices between them to ease the friction.

Both women continued to grind against each other and as Stef hovered over Lena she could see the dark woman writhing in pleasure. Stef leaned down and began sucking on Lena's nipple as she continued to grind herself against Lena.

Lena, for her part, wrapped her legs around Stef's giving her the leverage required to increase the friction. Their clits slid against one another until they were practically untouchable.

"I'm almost there." Lena heaved as she focused solely on what Stef was doing to her. For the third time now she was about to cum and just as she was losing control of all her senses Stef bit down on one nipple while she gently pinched the other giving Lena just what she needed to go over the edge.

"Just let go." Stef whispered as she watched Lena crumble beneath her, the sight alone enough to get her there as well.

Lena tensed up completely as her body went over the edge and Stef continued the movements, slowing them gently as Lena rode the waves until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they both lay still. The only sound in the room was the thumping of their hearts and their gasps for air as they reluctantly returned to reality.

Stef was still laying on top of Lena and she knew that she would have to move over soon or else Lena might really pass out. She groaned as she began to move the all that really did was result in her leg once again push against Lena's center and the younger woman immediately squirmed at the torturous yet addictive contact.

"What have you done to me, woman?" Lena asked in amazement.

"You really want to call me 'woman' again?" Stef asked teasingly.

"Don't even think about it." Lena warned as she gently shoved Stef off of her. "I don't think I'm going to be able to move tomorrow."

"And here I was thinking that we could go clean up in a bath." Stef said, gently caressing Lena all the way from her cheek down past the side of her breast.

"Well you're gonna have to carry me there." Lena said, knowing that Stef would do it.

Stef smiled down at Lena with a glimmer in her eyes that told Lena her that Stef had more in mind than just a bath and while Lena tried to look opposed they were both well aware that Lena wanted it just as much and that their night was far, far from over.


	57. Chapter 57

Brandon didn't even need to turn around to know that the snickering kids behind him were looking at him. After three days he was used to it although he wouln't go as far as to say he was okay with it; he was only seven years old after all and being contemptibly teased wasn't fun at any age.

"Hey loser, how does it feel to be such a disappointment that your parents had to go out and get some new kids?" One of the snickering boys asked as he threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Brandon's head.

 _Rise above._ Brandon whispered to himself the way his mother had always told him to in situations like this. _1, 2, 3, 4…_ He began to count in his head the way Lena often instructed.

"Can you blame them?" Another kid asked tauntingly. "With a wimp like him no wonder they wanted something better."

"Yeah, did you see him at soccer practice today? I bet even that girl they bought could have whooped his ass." The first kid replied.

"We didn't _buy_ them, we're _fostering_ them." Brandon couldn't help himself. "They had no one to look after them so we took them in." He wasn't being mean or unkind in his explanation but he just couldn't sit quiet any longer.

"Exactly." The first kid replied. "Parents with no good kids and kids with no good parents; it was a perfect match."

Brandon tightened his grasp on his plastic fork, almost breaking it in half as he turned around to face his lunch again, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut. He knew that no matter what, these kids were going to tease him and there was nothing he could really do to stop it.

* * *

"C'mon." Jesus whined as he followed Brandon up and down the aisles at BlockBuster with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban clutched tightly in his grasp as though his existence depended on it.

"No Jesus, I told you I already know what movie I want to pick." Brandon said, studying the shelves of the Adventure aisle. "If I can just find it." He added, mumbling to himself.

"But this one is hardly _ever_ available and it's right here now." Jesus said dramatically, waving the DVD case in front of his foster brother's face. "Besides the next movie comes out in just three months, it'll be good to refresh our memories." He tried to persuade.

"Your turn is next week and you can pick whatever movie you want to watch." Brandon pointed out as he triumphantly pulled out the DVD of his choice.

"That's not fair." Jesus grumbled, still clutching on to Harry Potter as he followed Brandon to where Lena and Mariana were browsing.

"I'm ready." Brandon announced and handed Lena the DVD as the four of them made their way to the front so Lena could check out the movie.

"Mama, don't you think we should pick this one instead." Jesus tried one last attempt to get his way.

"Not if Brandon doesn't want to watch it." Lena replied, as she glanced towards both movies, internally glad that Brandon had picked something she'd enjoy as well. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Harry Potter - she especially enjoyed reading the books with the children - but Brandon's pick for the night was something she hadn't seen in a long, long time and it was definitely different from the usual princess and superhero themes that they tended to rotate through.

"Mama, I have to pee." Mariana whispered, using the term easily now after having lived with them for eight months.

Lena sighed, her youngest seemed to have a bladder the size of a pea. "Okay come on hurry honey, mom will be home soon." She said as she took Mariana to the back, instructing the boys to wait for her.

Once the two of them were gone Brandon turned towards Jesus but he was still sulking in a corner and so he decided to just leave him alone and instead headed towards one of the aisles, making a mental list of other movies he'd like to see when it was his turn next.

* * *

"She gave us a list of books and movies all about animals." Brandon explained excitedly, referring to his social studies teacher when they began a topic on animals.

"Horses?" Mariana asked excitedly, her current favorite animal being of the equine family.

"There was one about a guy who whispers to horses." Brandon said, thinking back to the list. "But I thought everyone would like Free Willy."

"It's one of my favorites too." Lena smiled back at the boy.

"What's it about?" Mariana asked curiously.

"A boy who saves a killer whale." Brandon replied, unsure of the actual plot himself. "Some people try to kill him and a boy saves his life."

"Wow." Mariana said with wide eyes. "Is he dangerous?" Her mind focused on the 'killer' part.

"No honey." Lena answered. "He's a friendly whale, held captive and mistreated."

The conversation continued in much the same way between Lena, Brandon and mariana for the ten minute drive home while Jesus remained silent, grinning to himself at the surprise everyone was going to get when Brandon started his precious movie.

* * *

"THAT'S NOT FAIR JESUS." Brandon yelled furiously as the opening credits of Harry Potter began. "It was my turn to pick a movie."

"But you picked the wrong one." Jesus stated as though he'd done them all a huge favor out of the goodness of his heart.

"You can't just do that." Brandon continued in anger. "I wanted to watch Free Willy."

"You can watch it next week okay." Jesus offered dramatically. He thought he was being so generous for giving up his movie picking night but his actions at the moment didn't seem to phase him.

"Mom, he can't do that." Brandon whined, turning to Stef who was just coming in from the kitchen, having heard the commotion.

"Jesus that was not a nice thing to do." Stef chastised, quickly wiping the triumphant look of the young boy's face. "You know that was wrong."

"But I wanted to watch Harry Potter and that movie is like _never_ available." Jesus tried to explain even though he knew he was in trouble.

"But it wasn't your turn." Stef reminded him. "Remember how we talked about thinking about your actions before you act?" She waited for a small nod from the boy before continuing. "This was one of those times where you have to stop and think about how everyone would feel about your actions."

"I'm sorry." Jesus mumbled, still feeling like he'd done the right thing if that's the movie he wanted to watch so badly. Everyone loved Harry Potter so why were they so upset. "But I thought we all liked Harry Potter."

"We do but it wasn't your place to decide that for all of us" Stef explained with a small smile to the boy who'd recently been diagnosed with ADHD. It had taken a few weeks for them all to accept the diagnosis and to form a new routine that gave him the structure to control himself but still, every so often he would act impulsively and it was harder than they all thought to give him the room for mistakes.

"I'm sorry." Jesus said again, now feeling bad that he hadn't made everyone happy like he'd hoped. He had thought they would all love the movie the way that he did and they would be proud of him.

"I know you are but there are still going to be consequences, next week Brandon will get to pick the movie because you took his turn this week but when it's your turn next time you have to give that to Brandon too."

"But that's two turns." Jesus said aghast.

"No, it's not." Stef explained. "This month it was just a switch - you got this week so Brandon get's next week; you didn't really lose a turn this time. Next month he will get two turns - his own and your turn. That's the one you're giving up as punishment."

"But that's such a long time." Jesus complained, still not quite able to handle things so far in the future.

"I know buddy but maybe next time you will think about all this before you make decisions for anyone else." Stef stated clearly but kindly.

"Fine." Jesus mumbled as he plopped himself of the couch next to his sister in defeat.

Stef gave him a moment and then turned her attention back to the room in general. "I guess it's Harry Potter tonight." She stated, figuring that something was better than nothing.

"But can't we just go back and get Free Willy?" Brandon asked, thinking that it was the perfect solution.

"Honey, it's eight, the video store is shut by now." Stef explained as gently as she could. "We couldn't switch the movies even if we wanted to."

"Mom's right sweetheart." Lena said, coming in behind her with the popcorn. "We'll get Free Willy next weekend okay." She promised.

"But that's not fair." Brandon whined again like a five year old. "It was my turn."

"I know love." Stef sympathized. "But at least we have a movie to watch tonight and you love Harry Potter."

"But I don't want to watch Harry Potter." The older boy stomped his foot as he shot his foster brother a dirty look. "We've already seen it like ten times."

"Well I'm sorry love, I know you're disappointed but this is all we have. If you don't want to watch you may go on up to your room." She offered, knowing that just like her, her son sometimes required time and space to cool off."

"But I don't want to go to my room, I want to watch Free Willy." Brandon stomped his foot in frustration.

The action caused Stef's demeanor to immediately change - she understood and accepted disappointment but what she couldn't stand was defiance. "Well now it's no longer a choice." Stef said firmly to her son.

"THIS SUCKS, I HATE YOU ALL." Brandon screamed as he threw the remote that was still in his hand in Stef's general direction before running out of the room and up the steps to his room.

Stef was not even two steps behind but Lena stopped her. "Give him a little time to cool off." She suggested carefully, knowing that Stef was just as angry.

As expected Stef gave her a furious look but did as she was requested. The four of them settled into a rather tense movie session while upstairs a seven-year-old was busy filling his backpack with a change of clothes and all his worldly possessions.


	58. Chapter 58

It took Brandon all of six minutes to pack his backpack and tiptoe down the stairs. He knew that he had to escape out the back door and he just hoped that no one was in the kitchen at the moment. Peeping around the corner he was relieved to find it empty. He quickly but quietly made his way to the doors and ever so carefully opened it up, sure that he hadn't made a sound. He hurried through the door and pulled it shut behind him - his silence forgotten now that he was already outside.

The moment Stef heard the sound of the door shut she knew exactly what was happening and, motioning for Lena to stay, she quickly made her way to the backyard where, sure enough, she spotted her son trying to make his way around to the front.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Stef asked firmly making Brandon jump in surprise at already being caught.

But instantly the nervousness disappeared as he straightened his stance and boldly replied. "I'm going to live with dad." He announced.

"That is not an option." Stef replied, unfazed by his declaration.

"Why not?" Brandon questioned. "He's my dad and I can live with him if I want to."

Watching her son Stef began to realize just how much alike the two actually were. She often saw him as an easygoing, gentle kid but Lena would often state 'like mother, like son' and now, for virtually the first time, Stef could picture her younger self standing in front of her and arguing.

"He is your dad but you may not go and live with him." Stef answered. "I have custody of you and your father is not in a position to keep you full time." She explained vaguely, thankful that she didn't have to go into explanations about his drinking.

"How do you know? I bet dad does want me." Brandon screamed. Normally Stef's sentence wouldn't have bugged him but just having to hear that someone else didn't really want him was just too much. It was one thing for kids at school to make such statements but another thing entirely for his own mother to say something like that. It didn't really matter that she wasn't talking about wanting Brandon but rather Mike's ability to parent him at the moment.

"I'm sure he does but he can have you every other weekend just like before." Stef said, almost losing her patients now as she could see her son ready to argue. "You aren't making the best of decisions tonight are you?" Stef stated.

"What do you care?" Brandon mumbled in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to get his way at all; instead all he'd get was into more trouble.

"I care because I'm you're mother and I know I raised you better than this." Stef stated, her disappointment in her son's behavior clear.

"Well now you don't have to care anymore." Brandon said with defiant hurt. Nothing he seemed to be doing meant anything to anyone anymore. He'd been so excited about his movie tonight and even Lena had said she was happy to watch it again but they all so easily traded it in for Jesus. He'd hoped that living with his dad would solve their problems - Stef and Lena could have their new kids and he could have his dad all to himself but even that wasn't to be.

"And why is that?" Stef questioned, fully expecting her recently-turned-seven son to state that he was no longer a baby and didn't need to be taken care of any more.

"You have new kids now." Brandon said, his jaw quivering as the child in him wanted so desperately to cry but the 'big kid' within tried to be brave.

Stef was completely taken aback as her heart crushed for the child standing in front of her. She had definitely not expect that reply for not once had Brandon showed even an ounce of resentment towards his foster siblings - he'd welcomed them warmly, shared his toys and included them in almost everything he did. In the very beginning both Stef and Lena had talked to Brandon, constantly explain to him why the twins were here and how he could help them but over the months that had gradually stopped once the twins seemed to just be a part of that family. She never realized that maybe Brandon hadn't felt completely comfortable and had kept his feelings to himself.

"Sweetheart, that doesn't make me love or care about you any less." Stef said, her tone considerably softer and filled with love. She took a few steps towards her son and watched him bite his lower lip to keep it from quivering. "Baby, you know that we took Jesus and Mariana in because they had nobody…" Stef continued but was cut off.

"I know." Brandon stopped her. "They had no one and you had no one - it was perfect." He repeated his classmates words as tears made their way down his face despite his best efforts to hold them back.

"Honey that's not true." Stef said as she pulled Brandon to her and held him tight as he now1 openly cried into her shoulder. "I love you so, so much. I didn't bring them here to replace you." She promised as she squeezed harder, refusing to let him loose.

"But they always get everything they want." Brandon complained. "It's always either because they have no mom and dad or because someone hurt them or Mariana will get scared or Jesus has AD-something-something."

Stef smiled slightly in spite of herself as she brushed Brandon's hair off his forehead and wiped his eyes dry, letting him vent and get it all out for she feared that if he didn't then once again it would bottle it all up again.

"We couldn't go to the haunted house on Halloween because Mariana was too scared and I always have to just walk away whenever Jesus ruins my stuff because he can't control himself so I have to 'be the bigger person'. Jesus got a 'D' in English last term and got an extra cookie but I got a 'B' and didn't get anything. Mariana always gets to sit on Lena's lap when she reads to us and they always get to hold her hand when we go shopping because Mariana won't let go and Jesus will run off. They always get everything they want and I don't get anything anymore." He complained, his eyes wide with pain and rejection.

Stef felt like crying herself as she looked at her son, wishing that she'd realized all this a lot sooner. She chastised herself for being so blind to the situation. Had she really been so involved with the twins that she missed being their for her own son? Yes, the twins had needed a lot of reassurance and stability; yes, they had been excused several times for unacceptable behavior that they wouldn't have allowed Brandon to get away with but she thought he understood the reason and she thought he could see that even the reigns on the twins were being tightened slowly. But obviously she'd been wrong for the kid in front of her definitely did not look like he understood or accepted - he looked like he'd been tossed aside for greener pastures and for that Stef would never forgive herself.

"Baby, I'm so sorry you felt this way." Stef said as she took her son's hands and gave them a squeeze. "I never meant to make you feel like you weren't wanted. I love you and nothing is ever, ever, _ever_ going to change that. Yes sometimes the rules are different for you but that isn't because we love them more. Rules for everyone differ. Even Mariana and Jesus have different rules." She explained. "Like you said Jesus has to hold our hand because he runs off but it's not a rule for Mariana. Remember when we went shopping for shoes the other day. Mariana went off looking at shoes on her own while we got you boys your shoes. Mariana was allowed to go off on her own but Jesus isn't just like you and Jesus are allowed to climb the backyard tree by yourselves but Mariana isn't. She doesn't know how to get down yet so we have to be around to help her. Only you are allowed to walk across to Aiden's house to play. Jesus isn't allowed outside without one of us and Mariana isn't allowed to cross the street by herself."

"I guess." Brandon agreed with a sigh. He realized that everyone had their own rules that they had to follow. "It's just not fair sometimes." He continued to grumble like a little kid though his stance softened and he leaned towards his mother ever so slightly.

"I know it feels that way baby." Stef agreed, giving him a squeeze. "But you know, they feel the same way sometimes too." Stef replied. "You know how Mariana complains that she can't go to her friends houses like you are allowed to go to Aiden's and Jesus hates the fact that you get to stay up an extra half hour each night."

"Yeah but I can only read in bed at that time." Brandon pointed out.

"That doesn't matter to him. He just wishes he had the extra half hour as well." Stef said with a small smile. "Even mama and I have different rules. Mama's job is always at the same time everyday unlike mine where I change shifts and she gets chunks of holidays which I don't but I get more leave than she does and I can take vacation time when I want to rather than when the holidays come around."

"Don't you ever wish that you came home early every day like mama?" Brandon asked. He often wished his mom would come home early.

"Sometimes." Stef admitted. "Sometimes I wish I was there to play with you more or take you out but other times I'm lucky that I can choose when I want to take a day off. When you were sick last year with the chicken pox I was lucky enough to stay home with you. It wasn't so easy for Lena to take the time off remember."

Brandon nodded. At the time he didn't even really want Lena as much as he wanted his mom but still, it would have been nice to have her around more too.

"Things aren't always fair." Stef concluded. "But we each have our own rules for a reason and sometimes we get the better deal and sometimes not. We just have to learn to accept it and once you do that you'll realize that you're happy even with all the rules."

"Okay." Brandon accepted, realizing that things weren't going to change but not feeling so bad about them anymore either.

"And do you know why Jesus got that extra cookie that night?" She asked and waited as Brandon shook his head. "Mama and Jesus had been working on that science test all week. He had never passed a science test all year and when he came home with a 'D' instead of an 'F' it was a bit accomplishment for him. He got that cookie because he worked really, really hard."

"I remember." Brandon said. "It was hard for him and he kept getting it all wrong."

"And so even though he only got a 'D' it was a big deal." Stef pointed out.

"I know." Brandon smiled slightly. "I was so proud of him too."

"You're a great kid B and I never ever want you to think that we aren't happy with you or that you aren't enough." Stef said. "You are more than enough baby. We just wanted to help the twins out too."

"I know." Brandon sighed. "I like having them here too I just wish they didn't get special treatment all the time. Jesus shouldn't be allowed to watch the movie tonight and we should have gone back and gotten Free Willy, but instead I got sent to my room."

"Honey the store would probably have been closed by then and even if we had gone back and got it it would have been too late to finish the movie. Jesus did get a punishment. He has to give up his turn next month. This month he took your turn and had to give you his but next month you get two turns."

"I know but it's so far away and by then he'll forget about this and complain that I'm being unfair."

"You will get your turn baby." Stef assured. She knew that Jesus, much like a small child, usually required consequences immediately but they were all working on teaching him to think ahead before he acted impulsively and this was part of it. "And you weren't sent to your room you were given the option to go to your room if you didn't want to watch Harry Potter, there's a difference."

"I know but it still felt like a punishment." Brandon said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly tired of standing outside.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to sound like a punishment." Stef apologized as she picked up his backpack and started leading him back inside. "How about we just forgive each other for tonight, watch the movie and enjoy the evening?" She offered.

"So I don't get grounded for running away?" Brandon asked with a big grin that showed off his missing canine.

"Well, seeing as how you're technically still in the backyard I guess we could say you didn't actually run away." Stef stated with a roll of her eyes though she did give her son a firm glare. "But if you do even try this again young man you won't see the light of day until you're old enough to drive." She warned.

"I promise." Brandon smiled triumphantly as he grabbed his mother's hand and headed back inside to his family.


	59. Chapter 59

While Brandon had calmed down significantly after his talk with Stef and both moms made it a point to try and even out the rewards and consequences between the three children things at school were still hard for Brandon for the kids at school still teased him mercilessly. He wasn't athletic like the other boys in his class and his parents were divorced and only one order child, a girl, had divorced parents. The vice-principal was sort of his mother too and he had strange kids living with them. All this compounded together gave his classmates plenty of ammunition against him.

One day Mike was due to pick Brandon up from school and Brandon was excited. He knew that his father would have something sporty planned but today he didn't mind for all he wanted was to spend time with him and away from the twins. He'd been trying to hard to be nice to them but it was still hard for just that morning Jesus had spilled his bowl of cereal on himself and the floor and Lena asked Brandon to mop up the floor while she got Jesus changed. Why he he was left to clean up Jesus' mess he didn't know but he did as he was asked. The only consolation was that the milk had also spilled on Jesus' blueberry muffing rendering it inedible and Brandon took great joy in eating his in front of Jesus who had to go without. However there had also been a fair share of excitements over the weeks since the movie debacle starting with Stewart and Dana making a surprise visit armed with multiple presents for everyone. They had stopped over in Florida on their way back from Europe to visit a friend that lived less than ten minutes away from Disney World and Brandon was thrilled with a music book that had the score to all the popular Disney songs for the guitar and he was just as thrilled with the Lego one-thousand piece jigsaw puzzle and he could see that the twins were just as thrilled with the race-car track and the Disney princess cosutme they were given and the rest of their presents were just as adored. Another bit of excitement for Brandon was that he'd finally saved up for his own guitar - just in time to start on the new music book he'd been given and Stef promised to take him to the music store the following week and Brandon just couldn't wait just like he couldn't wait the few hours before his dad came to get him and not even the teasing and taunting could put him down.

At recess all the elementary kids came out to the playground together and the moment Jesus spotted Brandon he came running up to him, bumping into one of Brandon's classmates in the process.

"Hey, watch it moron." The boy said as he shoved Jesus away. "Stay with your friends weirdo."

Jesus looked disheartened and despite everything Brandon felt bad for his little foster brother. "Leave him alone." Brandon said, defending the younger boy. "He didn't mean it."

"What the homeless kid can't fight his own battles?" The boy asked making a few of his friends laugh as well. "Does he need the _big, strong_ Brandon to fight for him." He added, turning the teasing onto Brandon.

"Hey, be nice to Brandon." Jesus yelled angrily, all ready to run up and start fighting.

This only made the bullies laugh harder for now the younger Jesus was defending the weak but older Brandon.

"Just go Jesus." Brandon said gently as he nudged Jesus in the direction of his own friends. He wasn't about to start something more with those bullies and having Jesus around just wasn't helping. Jesus was a pretty resilient kid and Brandon knew that the moment something else caught his fancy he would forget all about this but unfortunately for Brandon the incident kept playing in his mind. The only thing that kept him going was the weekend.

* * *

Mariana, completely oblivious to her brothers' drama was walking on the balance beam. She was wearing the Beauty and the Beast Belle outfit that Dana had bought her, just like she'd been doing almost everyday for the last couple of weeks since she got the dress. Suddenly she slipped and fell, grazing her knee in the process. Instantly all the kids began to laugh for not only had Mariana fallen but her dress had also rode up, her underwear on display.

Mariana began to cry as she clutched her dress tightly, ignoring all the laughing kids until one girl from her class sat down beside her.

"You're bleeding." The girl said as she observed Mariana's bloody knee. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes." Mariana replied through her tears. "But my dress tore." She said between sobs as she clutched the shredded fabric in her little fists.

"It'll be okay, but we need to get you to the nurse." She said as she helped Mariana up and the two of them walked away.

Mariana had been at that school for almost a year now and she'd made a few friends but her shyness and her history made her rather recluse and so she spent most of her days by herself drawing or playing on the playground while the kids around her chased each other and jumped around. But from that day on Mariana was never alone again for not only did Lexi become her best friend but they would be best friends for many years to come.

 **(Author's Note: I know that in the show Mariana was supposed to have still been new to the school when this incident took place but I missed that detail until I just went back to get my story straight. I worked it in anyways but I'm sorry for the change - I try to keep this as canon as possible.)**

* * *

Finally the day was over and Brandon could not have waited a moment more. As soon as the bell rang and his class was dismissed he dashed out the door and to the waiting car smiling widely. It was by sheer luck and speed that Lena caught him in time to give him a kiss and told him to have fun and within minutes the two were off.

"How was school bud?" Mike asked his son with a silly grin on his face.

"Okay I guess." Brandon answered with a shrug. He really didn't want to get into it again. He just wanted to put school out of his mind completely. "Where are we going?" He asked his father instead.

"Though we could shoot some hoops." Mike said as he once again smiled oddly at Brandon. "Some father and son bonding, doing something manly…" He trailed off.

"Can we get some burgers first?" Brandon requested. "I'm starved." And he was for now that the school day was behind him he just wanted to relax and enjoy himself.

"Sure thing B." Mike said and took a sharp right, missing the road entirely and hitting the curb.

Brandon held on to his booster seat tightly as he waited for his father to get back onto the road and only released the breath he'd been holding once they were back on track. But Brandon was far from settled when he heard his father laugh and exclaim how much fun that was. Suddenly school bullies were the least of his problems - this seven-seven year old had far more dangerous things to worry about.


	60. Chapter 60

" _YOU'RE A BLOODY ALCOHOLIC, MIKE." Stef screamed at her husband as she flung the glass of whiskey that she'd just grabbed out his hands into the sink. "YOU'RE A GOD DAMN DRUNK."_

" _I just had a couple of drinks Stef, what's the big deal?" Mike asked as he tried to grab Stef around the waist to pull her closer to him._

" _Stop it Mike." Stef said angrily as she pushed him away like she'd done so many times in the last year or so. She could barely stand to be in the same house as the man, let alone the same room and having him touch her was just to much to bear._

" _Come on Stef, loosen up." Mike drawled as he swayed slightly, bumping into the kitchen chair._

" _Get out Mike." Stef said as she once again shoved him away. "Get the hell out of my house and don't come back until you're sober."_

From his vantage point behind the couch Brandon had watched his father walk out of the house that night and remembered that it was just a few days later that Stef and Brandon had left for good. Now, he lay in the darkness of his room wondering if this was why his mother would get so angry with his father for drinking. The truth was that he was angry too and he was scared and he didn't know what to do. He was so happy when Mike finally dropped him back home and Lena wrapped him up in one of her welcoming hugs. She had sensed that something was wrong and asked him several times what the matter was but he didn't want to tell her. He knew that she'd be scared and so he decided to stay awake and wait for his mom instead.

* * *

"I can't believe him." Stef said angrily as she and Lena walked up the stairs late that night after all the kids were asleep and Stef got home from her shift. "He actually showed up drunk to work. He's a cop for crying out loud what the hell is wrong with him."

"What did Captain Roberts do?" Lena asked as her mind wandered to Brandon and his mood since coming back from his dads.

"Had me drive him home but not before giving him a very firm lecture." Stef replied. "Counted it as one of his sick days; he doesn't have many of those left though."

By now the two of them had reached their bedroom and closed the door and so Brandon once again tip-toed out of his bedroom to listen in on the conversation.

"It's really getting worse and even Captain Roberts is finding it hard to keep him in line." Stef said after brushing her teeth and coming back to the bedroom to give Lena a kiss but instead she noticed an odd look on her girlfriend's face. "What?" She asked.

"No, Brandon just came home in a rather sour mood today and I was just wondering if it was related." Lena admitted, suddenly more worried.

"No." Stef denied though she herself didn't sound too sure. "He wouldn't, I asked him and he said he only drank after dropping Brandon off because he missed him."

"I hope you're right." Lena said. "I would hate for Brandon to be exposed to that."

"Well I can tell you one thing if Mike is _ever_ drunk when he has Brandon I'll go straight to court and he will never see that boy again." Stef said somewhat angrily. Even just the thought of Mike harming Brandon in any way was enough to make her blood boil. "I hope for Brandon's sake he gets his act together."

Brandon stood outside the bedroom door listening as tears poured down his face. He was scared and angry but he didn't want his father to be taken away from him completely. He knew his mother would be mad about what happened today and he knew that was exactly what she meant when she said 'harm him' and so he wiped his wet eyes and walked back to his bed deciding that he'd keep this secret for now at least.

* * *

"Hey baby, can you sit down for a minute?" Stef asked her son as she walked into his room the following morning as he was getting ready for school. "I wanted to ask you how your evening with your dad went. Mama said you came home upset, did something happen?" She questioned as she studied her son's face for any sign of distress.

"No." Brandon lied though he knew she would never buy that. "We played basketball and I sucked." He offered, earning a reprimanding glare from his mother for his choice of words. "Well I did." He insisted. "I didn't even make one basket _and_ I tripped over my shoelace." Brandon said, leaving out the fact that all this happened in the first five minutes that Mike actually played before he decided that he was too tired and that he needed to sit down after their 'great game'.

"Well, you'll get better." Stef offered kindly, knowing that he probably wouldn't given the amount of practice he did.

"Or dad could just let me give up." Brandon pointed out.

Stef smiled at her son's hopefulness and patted him on the back supportively. "How about I convince your dad to take you to the Discovery Place next weekend?" She suggested, knowing that it was one of Brandon's favorite places to visit. He always enjoyed the magnets and the dinosaurs but his favorite was the kid science section.

* * *

Through the rest of the week Brandon had basically turned a deaf ear to the kids at school. He knew they were still talking about them and he knew that the twins were still getting away with a lot more than he ever could but it was still his father that was on his mind for as much as he loved his father; he'd never been more afraid of him in his life. Mike had never laid a finger on him, never scared him with his behavior or his anger but Brandon wasn't so little anymore and he knew that his dad hadn't behaved normal. But there was no one he could talk to for if Stef ever found out what truly happened then he knew that it would be a very long time before he could see his father again and so instead, as the following weekend approached, he just kept his secret to himself and hoped for the best.

But things seemed to be back to normal when Mike showed up to school his usual self, asking Brandon about his day and offering up Stef's suggestion since sports wasn't really Brandon's thing. The young boy's apprehensiveness disappeared as the day came to an end after the two had spent hours at the Discovery Museum and then went out for pizza and ice-cream after. His dad was back and there was no sign of the freaky monster that had showed up the weekend before.


End file.
